Lebendig begraben
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Roderich hat sich vom politischen, wie auch sozialen Leben abgeschottet und verkommt in einer Identitätskrise. Gilbert braucht von seinen Erlebnissen an der Ostfront eine Auszeit und beschließt seinem ehemaligen Rivalen in Wien heimzusuchen... (AusxPru)
1. Chapter 1

Der Schutt der Vergangenheit sind deine Karten  
-

Prolog: 1945-Wien- 1010, Morzinplatz

Roderich trat zu den Trümmern des Hauses. Er fröstelte leicht und zog sich den Schall enger. Obwohl es Mai war, zog ein kühler Wind durch die zerstörten Straßen von Wien. Doch es waren nicht die, für den Wonnemonat zu tiefen, Temperaturen welche ihn eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Es lag an den noch frischen Wunden der Vergangenheit, welche auf diesen Ort schwer lasteten und ihm, besonders als Personifikation Österreichs, Unbehagen bereitete. Österreich, stumm formten seine Lippen das Wort. Er hatte diese Bezeichnung nun beinahe 1000 Jahre. Als Kind war er noch in der Volkssprache Ostarichi genannt worden. Doch heute hatten die meisten seiner Kinder diesen Namen aus ihren Geschichtskenntnissen gestrichen. Er seufzte und schritt die Schuttstelle entlang. Beinahe acht Jahre lang war sein Name verboten worden. Selbst Ungarn hatte ihn in der Zeit ihres verhängnisvollen Bündnisses mit Ludwig Ostmark genannt. Er gab verdrossen einem kleinen Brocken Schutt einen Tritt und blieb erneut stehen. Das faustgroße Stück eines ehemaligen Ziegels kullerte kurz über die Straße und erfüllte die Morgenluft mit seinem leisen Gepolter. Er schloss kurz die Augen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit drangen mehrere visuelle wie auch auditive Reize auf ihn ein, welche streng genommen nach der Wissenschaft nicht existieren sollten. Es waren Echos aus der Vergangenheit. Er konnte die Verzweiflung der Menschen innerlich spüren, die in diesem ehemaligen Höllenloch vor ihm Tage und Nächte verbracht haben. Die Schreie während den Befragungen klangen ihm in den Ohren. Die Härte der Schläge schmerzte auf seiner Haut.

„Wo bin ich bitte gewesen, als diese Gräueltaten stattfanden?", fragte sich die Personifikation Österreichs schmerzhaft.

Warum war er stumm geblieben, warum hatte er sich 1938 nicht gewehrt?

Warum hörte er erst jetzt die Stimme derer, welche für den Wunsch nach einen unabhängigen Österreich sterben mussten.

Sie waren seit 1938 da gewesen, hatten nach ihm gerufen, waren wegen ihm verfolgt und verschleppt worden.

Warum hatte er sich für sie nicht aufgerafft, gekämpft und sich gewehrt?

Nun, als ihre Lebenslichter erloschen waren, konnte er sie erstmals wahrnehmen.

Warum erst jetzt?

Sie hatten an ihn geglaubt, doch er war in Apathie versunken und hatte sich schon längst aufgegeben.

Langsam machte er die Augen wieder auf und verbannte jede Bindung zu diesem Ort aus seinem Geist. Er selbst hatte sich mehr als einmal in diesem Haus einfinden müssen. Mehrmals hatten diese Männer ihn aus seiner Wohnung hier am Rande des ersten Bezirkes eskortiert. Doch an diese Begebenheiten wollte er sich nicht jetzt erinnern. Vielleicht in näherer Zukunft, wenn die Zeit reif wurde sich mit den Fehlern der Vergangenheit zu befassen. Doch im Moment schmerzten die Wunden, welche der Krieg in ihm gerissen hatte, zu sehr. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Schutthaufen, welcher noch vor einiger Zeit die Zentrale der Gestapo in Wien gewesen war, wandte er sich um und wollte wieder in das Innere des ersten Bezirkes verschwinden, da hörte er wie sich ein Auto hinter ihm näherte. Erstaunt drehte er sich um. Seit Beendigung des Krieges und schon davor waren Fahrzeuge auf Wiens Straßen rar geworden. Ohne nachzudenken trat er dem Automobil aus dem Weg und wurde zunehmend nervöser als dieses sein Tempo drosselte, um dann neben ihm zum Stehen zu kommen. Das Autofenster auf der Höhe der Rücksitze wurde herunter gekurbelt. Roderich wich leicht zurück als er das runde Gesicht Russlands erkannte.

"Ivan...", murmelte er verunsichert, als dieser ihn mit seinem typischen Kinderlächeln ansah. Im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen Länderpersonifikationen fürchtete er sich nicht vor dem Aschblonden, doch noch weniger vertraute er ihm. Sie waren oft in der Geschichte Verbündete gewesen, doch ihr persönliches Verhältnis zueinander war immer distanziert gewesen.

"Endlich haben wir dich gefunden, Roderich, steig doch bitte ein."

Russland hatte die Tür geöffnet und rückte auf die andere Seite, um dem Braunhaarigen Platz zu machen. Selbst wenn Ivan keinen drohenden Unterton in seiner Bitte angeschlagen hätte, so wusste Roderich dass es sich um keine höfliche Einladung handelte, sondern um einen Befehl. Sich seinen Schicksal ergebend setzte er sich hinter den Fahrer, welcher durch ein eingezogenes Fenster von ihnen getrennt war. Das Auto setzte sich wieder in Bewegung Richtung Innere Stadt. Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt verliefen schweigend, bis Ivan sich mit seiner kindlichen Naivität zu seinen Sitznachbarn drehte.

"Willst du denn nicht wissen wohin wir fahren?"

„Ich schätze mal, es geht um meine Zukunft.", meinte Roderich gleichmütig.

„Da!" Ivan drehte sich wieder nach vorne. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir dich für die nächsten Jahre aufteilen."

Die Körperhaltung von Roderich versteifte sich. Ihm waren schon Gerüchte über die Aufteilung Deutschlands zu Ohren gekommen, doch dass er das gleiche Schicksal erfahren würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Drück dich klarer aus, Ivan.", knurrte er. Ivans unschuldiges Lächeln strapazierte zusätzlich seine Nerven.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Arthurs Leute bleiben in Styria, warte mal, bei euch nennt man sie Steiermark, oder? Ach ja und in Kärnten."

Roderich nickte, Katharina und Hedwig also unter englischer Besatzung. Über diese Kombination machte er sich keine Sorgen. Beide waren im Umgang mit anderen Nationen nicht die kompliziertesten.

„Wer von euch wird bei Salvatria, Agnes und Adelheid bleiben?", fragte Roderich mit trockenem Mund.

„Mhmm, Alfred hat sich breit erklärt seine Leute in Salzburg und in einem Teil Oberösterreichs zu stationieren. Francis übernimmt Tirol und Vorarlberg."

Beim letzten Satz knirschte Roderich mit den Zähnen. Adelheid war ein unkompliziertes Mädchen, doch Agnes hatte Francis die Besatzungszeit unter Napoleon persönlich nie verziehen. Sie hegte noch immer wegen der Hinrichtung ihres geliebten Andreas Hofer und anderer Geschehnisse, welche in dieser Zeit passiert waren, einen tiefen Groll gegen den Franzosen.

„Du wirst bleich, mein Freund. Ist was?" Roderich versuchte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern, was ihm aber misslang.

„Nein… geht schon. Aber wenn Francis und Alfred im Westen bleiben und Arthur im Süden, dann bist … du es, welcher bei mir und Franziska bleibt."

Diese Erkenntnis zog ihm den Magen zusammen. Er und Burgenland sollten ab nun unter sowjetischer Gnade leben. Diese Aussicht gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Da. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns gut verstehen."

Ivan lächelte breit. Roderich mochte dieses Lächeln nicht. Es steckte so viel mehr dahinter, als man auf den ersten Blick sah und das bereitete ihm nur Magenverstimmungen.

„Ach übrigens, ihr müsst mir unbedingt die kleine Franziska vorstellen. Ich habe gehört sie hat ungarisches Blut in sich."

Roderich nickte mechanisch. Sein Hirn begann die eben bekommenen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Wo ist denn der kleine Spatz?"

Es verstrichen einige Augenblicke, bevor der Braunhaarige sich der Frage bewusst wurde. Ihn beschäftigte eine andere Sache.

„Sie müsste bei Hedwig sein, aber Ivan, wann werdet ihr wieder abziehen? Und da meine ich euch vier!"

Angespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort. Doch der Russe sah ihn an als würde er mit einem Mann im Delirium reden und ihm gerade erklären, dass Eins plus Eins nicht Fünf ergeben kann. Mit dem gleichen falschen Lächeln blickte er seinen Sitznachbarn an.

„Gehen, Roderich? Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen."

Eine leichte Drohung war aus der Stimmlage auszumachen. Wie ein Donnergrollen in der Ferne, welches ein nahendes Gewitter ankündigte. „Gut, ihr helft mir wieder auf die Beine, setzt wieder eine ordentliche Regierung ein, jagt die alten Kriegsverbrecher, …"

„Mein lieber Roderich, ich glaube du hast mich nicht ganz verstanden.", unterbrach ihn Ivan bestimmt, und auch wenn er nicht forsch geworden war, so hielt Roderich dennoch erschrocken inne. „Wir werden auf unbestimmte Zeit bleiben, bis wir entschieden haben, wie es mit deinem Land weitergeht. Also wirst du schön brav das tun was wir von dir verlangen. Hast du verstanden, da?"

Die gespielte Freundlichkeit war aus dem Gesicht und der Stimme der Sowjetunion verschwunden. Roderich versank noch tiefer in die Autopolsterung.

Ja, er hatte verstanden.

Für eine Weile herrschte ein drückendes Schweigen, welches meisterhaft von Ivan ignoriert wurde, da dieser wieder vergnügt aus dem Fenster schaute. Doch Roderich hatte die Finger ineinander verkeilt und dachte stumm über seine Lage nach. Gut, er war in den Händen der Alliierten und deren Launen ausgesetzt. Sie waren zwar als Befreier gekommen, doch der Österreicher wusste wie zerbrechlich die Kameradschaft unter den einzelnen Nationen war. Francis musste sich jetzt mit seiner eigene Regierung und deren Verantwortung für die letzten Jahre auseinander setzen. Wegen Arthur zerbrach er sich erst gar nicht den Kopf, der war nur ein weiterer variabler Faktor in seiner politischen Rechnung.

Doch die abkühlende Beziehung zwischen Alfred und Ivan machte ihm Sorgen. Noch lag nichts in der Luft, aber Roderich hatte schon zu lange im Spiel der Mächtigen mitgespielt, um die sanften Andeutungen zu übersehen. Noch waren beide zu sehr in ihrem Rausch über das Ende des Krieges gefangen, um sich damit zu befassen, doch die Zeit würde kommen, und die Auszeit würde wohl schneller vorbei sein, als es ihm lieb war. Der Österreicher seufzte leise. Ab nun musste er seine Karten so zu Recht legen, dass er die Gefahr minimierte, zwischen zwei anwachsenden Mächten als Faustpfand hin und her geschubst zu werden. Das Auto hielt unsanft vor dem Quartier der alliierten Mächte.

„Wir sind da."

Mit seinem typischen Kinderlächeln stieg Ivan aus. Roderich drückte den Hebel herunter und öffnete die Tür. Als er ausgestiegen war, richtete er sich sein altmodisches Halstuch, strich seinen blau-violetten Mantel glatt und folgte den Russen in das Gebäude.

Er fühlte wie in ihm ein altbekanntes Lebensgefühl erwachte.

Nach acht Jahren „Wachschlaf" war er auf dem politischen Parkett zurück. Vielleicht hielt er nicht das beste Blatt in der Hand, aber es war ein (Neu-) Anfang und er war ein alter Spieler.

Es war eine Herausforderung, aber seine Stärke lag nun mal in der Fähigkeit aus den Trümmern und dem Schutt seiner Fehler und Niederlagen seine Zukunft zu errichten. Er war wieder zurück und Österreich begann wieder zu existieren…

Anmerkungen: Morzinplatz: am Platz vor der Rupertskirche (älteste Kirche Wiens, erster Bezirk) stand früher das Hotel, wo die Wiener Gestapozentrale einst eingerichtet war. Heute steht dort das Denkmal für deren Opfer mit folgender Inschrift: Niemals vergessen Hier stand das Haus der Gestapo Es war für die Bekenner Österreichs die Hölle Es war für viele von ihnen der Vorhof des Todes Es ist in Trümmer gesunken wie das Tausendjährige Reich Österreich aber ist wiederauferstanden und mit ihm unsere Toten die unsterblichen Opfer  
Der Name Österreich, und alles was mit ihm in Verbindung stand, sollte im Sinne der Nazis für immer verschwinden. Der Traum nach einem freien Österreich brachte viele in ein KZ oder aufs Schafott, wenn sie sich erwischen ließen. O5 war eine der bekanntesten Widerstandsgruppen für ein freies Österreich.  
Besatzung: Österreich wurde unter den Alliierten, wie es Ivan beschrieben hat, aufgeteilt. Wobei Wien extra noch einmal in einzelne Sektionen, wie Berlin, eingeteilt wurde. Diese Aufteilung des Landes und der Hauptstad blieb bis 1955 (Staatsvertrag) bestehen.  
Gut das war's fürs erste, habe wie es ausschaut für die Sommerferien ein volles Programm (weiterschreiben und übersetzen)^^ Über Kommis freue ich mich immer und bis der tage. lg, Sternenschwester


	2. Chapter 2

Salute,  
wieder ein weiteres Kapi fertig. und bevor ich euch darauf loslasse hätte ich ein paar Anmerkungen.  
1- wie schon an meiner zweiten privaten Baustelle angekündigt, ist der erste Flashback, irgendwie zu einem OS mutiert. Ich habe ihn trotzdem hier drin gelassen. Zum einen weil ich mich entschlossen habe regelmäßig Flashbacks einzubringen und zum anderen weil er hier reinpasst. Wer will kann ihn einfach überlesen, der Plot ist auch ohne ihn verständlich.  
2- ich weiß diese Kapi ist irgendwie lang geworden, aber ich fiele lange an meinen Werken und auch diesmal habe ich selber korrigiert, da meine Korrekturleserin keine Zeit hat. Deswegen würde ich euch noch einmal bitten, das wenn ihr findet es mir zu schreiben.

Nun genung geschwaffelt, ich hoffe es gefällt soweit.  
lg, sternenschwester

-  
Kapitel 2: Unter dem Mond von Wien sind alle Katzen grau

„Generalmajor Bleischmied, sind Sie sicher dass sie diesen Mann, entlassen möchten?"  
Der Gestapoagent sah Gilbert zweifelnd an.  
„Geben sie uns noch ein paar Tage, und er wird uns schon seine dreckigen Geheimnisse freiwillig erzählen."  
Der Albino lehnte sich gelangweilt an einem Schreibtisch.  
„Sie haben meine Befehle nicht zu hinterfragen. Wenn ich sage der Mann ist frei, so ist es ihre Aufgabe diesen zu entlassen."  
Roderich verfolgte die Szenerie mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war er erleichtert dieses Etablissement in wenigen Augenblicken verlassen zu können, auf der anderen Seite wusste er nicht mit der Tatsache umzugehen das gerade sein Erzrivale, sein schlimmster Feind, ihn aus diesem Höllenloch befreite. Er hatte sich auf einen der Burostühle setzen dürfen und einer der Männer, welche noch vor einiger Zeit versucht hatten ein Geständnis aus ihm raus zu quetschen, hat ihn eben ein Glas Wasser gebracht und waren gerade dabei seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zu holen.  
„Edelstein, fang!"  
In seinen Gedankengängen gestört, sah Roderich erschrocken auf und fing noch rechtzeitig den Gegenstand, welcher Gilbert ihm zu schupfte. Als er die Hände wiederöffnete, erkannte er seine Brille wieder. Sie sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus, aber soweit er es beurteilen konnte war sie intakt geblieben.  
Die Welt bekam wieder schärfere Umrisse als er sie sich aufsetzte. Er erfreute sich kurz an diesen Umstand und beobachtete wie Gilbert mit dem Schreibtischmann einige Sätze flüsternd austauschte. Kurz darauf kam der Mann, zurück welcher beauftragt worden war seine Sachen zu holen. Beinahe beiläufig schmiss dieser ihm seinen violetten Mantel vorbei und schritt zielstrebig auf den Albino zu.  
„Hier sind die Gegenstände, welche bei der Verhaftung von Roderich Edelstein, konfisziert wurden, Herr Generalmajor. „  
Gilbert schaute gelangweilt in die Kiste welche ihm der Mann vorhielt.  
„Na und auf was warten Sie es dem Mann wiederzugeben?"  
Einen kurzen Moment zögerte der junge Gestapo, bis er sich umdrehte und Roderich die Schachtel überreichte. Während der Braunhaarige sich seiner Sachen wieder annahm, konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten wie Gilbert ein Blatt zugeschoben wurde, welcher er mit einer ausladenden Geste unterschrieb.

Sie traten aus dem Gebäude. Ein kühler Wind empfing den Braunhaarigen, welcher dann den Kragen seines Mantels ein wenig höher zupfte. Der linke Bügel seiner Brille schmerzte ein wenig hinter Ohr. Offenbar hatte sie sich beim Verhör verbogen, doch das war im Augenblick die kleinste seiner Sorgen. Sein Hauptproblem spazierte gerade fröhlich vor ihm her und steuerte geradewegs einen schwarzen Mercedes an, welcher schon fast kriminell auf der Straße geparkt worden war.  
Zweifelnd warf er einen Blick auf das Gefährt. Gilbert öffnete die Fahrertür und sah Roderich auffordernd an.  
„Willst du hier Wurzel schlagen, Sissy? Beweg endlich deinen kleinkarierten Arsch hierher und stieg ein."  
Der Angesprochene hob ablehnend die Hände und wollte gerade dem Preußen sagen er soll dorthin fahren wo der Pfeffer wächst, da wurde er vom Weißhaarigen unterbrochen, bevor er noch dazu kam zu sprechen.  
„Jetzt komm schon! Mir ist kalt und außerdem schuldest du mir was!"  
Roderich seufzte. Er hasste es in der Schuld von anderen zu stehen, vor allem wenn dieser Andere ein Albino war und auf den Namen Gilbert hörte. Doch obwohl eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihm zu flüsterte dass es ein Fehler war dem Weißhaarigen zu folgen, trugen ihn seine Füße zum Auto. Es gab Momente, in dem man seinen Stolz vergessen musste.

+  
Schneeflocken rieselten ihm durch die verstrubelten, braunen Haare als er auf den kleinen Balkon trat. Augenblicklich umfing die Kälte ihn und verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Was für eine bescheuerte Idee sich in einer Dezembernacht, nackt ins Freie zu begeben, dachte der Österreicher, als er in die Dunkelheit vor ihm blickte und sich vor Kälte schüttelte. Doch wenigstens war er durch den Kälteschock wieder klar bei Verstand. Die Gerüchte stimmten, Francis war wirklich ein Meister in Punkto Verführen. Noch immer hatte er seinen Geruch in der Nase, spürte die geschickten Hände an seiner Haut und fühlte die Weichheit der weichen blonden Harre zwischen seinen Fingern. Vielleicht aber trug auch die beträchtliche Menge konsumierten Rotwein eine Teilschuld, dass er mit dem Blonden im Bett gelandet war. Interessant eigentlich, spinn der Braunhaarige seinen Gedankengang weiter, wenn man bedankt dass unsere Beziehung zueinander die letzten Jahrhunderte nicht gerade die freundschaftlichste war. Er zwang sich einen weiteren Schritt in den Schnee zu machen. Der Abend war wider Erwarten angenehm verlaufen, wenigstens der Anfang. Das Essen war gut und üppig gewesen, die Unterhalten eher gehobener Natur und auch die Gesellschaft des Franzosen, mehr als nur erträglich. Es war ihm so vorgekommen als hätte Francis wieder zu seinem früheren inneren Gleichgewicht gefunden. Roderich hatte die französische Nation nur einmal während der Revolution getroffen und war entsetzt gewesen über den Wahnsinn und der Zerrissenheit, welche in den blauen Augen geblitzt hatten. Damals war es um eine österreichische Prinzessin gegangen, welche nur Monate später, nach dem geheimen Treffen der beiden Personifikationen, ihren Gang zum Schafott angetreten hatte. Doch nun war das französische Kaiserreich mit ihm nach der Unterschreibung des Preßburger Vertrages, mit nach Wien gegangen und hatte gestern in seinem privaten Domizil seine Aufwartung gemacht. Die kleine Villa, mitten im Wienerwald, war das eigene kleine Reich des Musikliebhabers und er schätze es ganz und gar nicht dass sich Francis wie selbstverständlich selbst eingeladen hatte. Dieser Fleck Land war sein Refugium, wo er sich von der politischen Welt zurückzog und nur sich und seine Musik hatte. Selbst Nationen, welche ihm wirklich nahe standen, wussten wie gereizt der Braunhaarige reagieren konnte, wenn man hier spontan auftauchte. Gilbert hatte es einmal versucht (auch wenn er nicht unter der Kategorie nahe stehende Personen fiel) und hatte seine Lektion daraus gelernt. Auch seine Herrscher vermieden es hier her zu kommen. Roderich seufzte und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich die kleine Dampfwolke in der Dunkelheit auflöste. Hinter ihm hörte er die Bettdecken rascheln und ein paar geflüsterte, französische Schimpfwörter.  
„Rodrigue?" Die Schlaftrunkenheit war noch deutlich aus der Stimme des Franzosen zu hören.  
„Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dehors? Tu vas te chercher la mort avec ce froids. Rentre donc! Merde, quelle froids de chien ! (Was tust du bitte da draußen? Du wirst dir bei dieser Kälte noch den Tod holen. Komm wieder rein. Schieße, was für eine verdammte Kälte!)"  
Roderich lächelte freundlos in sich hinein. Er hatte kein Problem damit Französisch zu reden, schließlich war es die gängigste Sprache am Hofe. Aber in diesen Zeiten empfand er es als Zeichen der Arroganz, wenn sich der Blonde nicht einmal die Mühe machte mit ihm ein paar Wörter Deutsch zu reden. Er wusste dass Francis der deutschen Sprache mächtig war, Gilbert hatte es ihm schließlich beigebracht. Das Tapsen nackter Füße auf den Holzparkett näherte sich ihm von hinten. Bevor der andere die Balkontür durchqueren konnte ging der Österreicher wieder hinein und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Obwohl die Temperatur während der Nacht im Zimmer abgefallen war, kam es dem Österreicher vor als würde ihn eine angenehme Wärme einhüllen. Ohne auf den, in Bettlacken eingewickelten Franzosen zu beachten, schritt der Braunhaarige durch den Raum und wechselte ins Musikzimmer. Jemand hatte vergessen die Kerzen im Ständer hinter dem Klavier zu löschen. Sie waren alle beinahe runtergebrannt und tauchten den Raum mit ihrem wenigen Licht in eine unheimliche Stimmung. Still und ohne zu zögern setzte er sich an sein Instrument. Die Kälte saß noch tief in seinen Knochen und seine Finger fühlten sich wie steifgefroren an, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran vorsichtig die Fingerkuppen auf die schwarz- weißen Tasten zu legen, um den Kalvierseiten die ersten Töne herauszulocken. In Schönnbrun hätte er um diese Uhrzeit nie gespielt aber hier galten seine Regeln und die einzigen welche er aufwecken hätte können waren die paar Bediensteten, welche seinen Haushalt versorgten und pflegten. Doch er wusste das, diese es erstens gewohnt waren das er sich zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten seiner Musik hingab und zweitens waren die meisten von ihnen schon in die Jahre gekommen und waren schon halb taub. Ein erneutes Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen. Warum musste ein Menschenleben so kurz sein. Schon fast völlig in seiner Musik und seinen Gedanken vertieft nahm er die Schritte hinter sich erst im letzten Augenblick wahr, als sich die Person schon direkt hinter ihm befand. Er verlangsamte den Fluss seiner Musik und wartete ab.  
„Un peu tard pour jouer, tu ne trouves pas? En plus j'aurais cru que tu sois un peu plus épuisé après une nuit pareille. (Ein wenig spät um zu spielen, findest du nicht? Außerdem dachte ich du wärst ein wenig erschöpfter nach einer solchen Nacht.) " Die Schläfrigkeit war aus der Stimme des Blonden gewichen und Roderich konnte förmlich das sanfte Lächeln hinter sich spüren. Er wechselte erneut die Geschwindigkeit der Melodie und begann dem ganzen Stück einen dunklen Charakter zu verleihen.  
„Pour la musique il n'est jamais trop trad. En plus la nuit n'est encore pas finie. Tu te trouves sur mon territoire et ici ce sont mes règles qui y'compte. (Für Musik ist es nie zu spät. Außerdem ist die Nacht noch nicht vorbei. Du befindest dich auf mein Territorium und da gelten meine Regeln.) " Einen leichten Anflug von Trotz konnte der Braunhaarige im Tonfall nicht verbergen.  
„Une circonstance qui est très instable, mon ami. Un mot de mon côté et ton petit empire est rendu en miette… (Eine Tatsache welche sehr unstabil ist, mein Freund. Ein Wort von mir und dein kleines Kaisertum geht in Schutt und Asche.)"  
Roderich hämmerte auf die Tasten der tiefen Töne und entlockte seinem Instrument einen bedrohlichen Ton. Er hörte Francis leise auflachen.  
„Mon dieu, tu t'énerve vite. Je plaisantais, mon vieux. Comment pourrais j' te faire du mal, après que tu t'es montré si docile. (Mein Gott, bist du schnell wütend. Ich scherzte nur, mein Lieber. Wie könnte ich dir böses tun, nachdem du dich so unterwürfig gezeigt hast.)" Roderich spürte wie eine Hand durch seine ungemachten Haare fuhr.  
„Dis la nation, à quelle mon propre frère m'a trahis… (Sagt die Nation, an welche mein eigener Bruder mich verraten hat.)" Zornig über sich selbst, noch nicht über diese Tatsache hinweg gekommen zu sein, spielte er noch düsterer und trauriger als vorher.  
„Ton cher frère bavarois n'a que su quelle étais le coté vainqueur dans cette querelle… (Dein werter bayrischer Bruder hat halt nur gewusst, welche die Gewinnerseite in diesem Krieg ist.)", antwortete Francis immer näher kommend.  
„Mais ça lui donne pas le droit de me vouloir empoigner par derrière… (Das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht mich von hinten erdolchen zu wollen.)" Roderich ließ seine ganze Zorn und seine tiefe Verzweiflung in seine Musik fließen. Note für Note. Auf Francis schaffte er es immer weniger wütend zu sein. Die offene Unterstützung, welche sein Bruder und frühere Mentor dem Franzosen gegeben hatte, um die Pläne des kleinen Kaiser in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen, wurmte ihn mehr als die Tatsache, das der Franzose ihn vor kurzem wiedermal auf den Schlachtfeld besiegt hatte.  
„Mon cher Rodrigue, tu ne sais pas, combien de peine j'ai dû soupire, pour le fais que j'ai dû me mettre contre Gilbert. Les nombreuses fois qu'on s'est vu sur les champs de la bataille. Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quelle point ça m'a déchiré mon cœur de affronter un de mes meilleurs amis personnelles. (Mein lieber Roderich, du weißt nicht wie oft ich gelitten habe, für die Tatsache das ich mich gegen Gilbert stellen haben uns unzählige Male auf den Schalchtfeld getroffen. Du kannst nicht wissen wie oft es mein Herz zerrissen hat gegen einen meiner besten Freunde zu kämpfen. )" Der Blonde hatte ihm die Arme von hinten über die Brust gelegt und hielt ihn so leicht an sich gedrückt. „Mais dans la guerre, il n'existe pas d'ami, que des rivales et des ennemis… (Aber im Krieg existieren Freunde nicht, es gibt nur Rivalen und Feinde…)" Er konnte den warmen Atem an seinem durchgefrorenen Ohr spüren, als sein politischer Rivale aufseufzte. „Dans ton point d'vue, je peux comprendre que tu en veux à ton frère. Mais rappelle-toi, toi aussi lui as causée plus qu'une fois des peines. (Aus deiner Sicht kann ich verstehen warum du deinen Bruder grollst. Aber erinnere dich du hast ihn auch schon öfter als einmal Kummer bereitet.) "  
Roderich versteifte sich, woher und warum hatte sich der Franzose über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und seinen Bruder so genau informiert. Ja, er hatte Bayern mehr als einmal Kummer bereitet und mehr als einmal waren sie einander geraten, besonders in den letzten hundert Jahren. Das hatte aber den Frosch hinter ihm nicht zu interessieren. „Ah, oui. La seule chose qui lui a causé des maux de tête, étais le fait que j'ai grandis plus vite, qu'il s'est rendu compte. Il voulait nier que je n'avais plus besoin de lui. (Ach ja. Die einzige Sache, welche ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitet hat, war das ich schneller groß geworden bin als er sich bewusst worden war. Er wollte es einfach verleugnen das ich ihn nicht mehr benötigte.) "  
Francis legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und begann ihn tröstend über die nackte Brust zu streichen.  
„On pourrait croire qu'on entends Amérique parler… En tout cas il a presque dit la même chose, après sa petite discussion avec Arthur. (Man könnte meinen Amerika sprechen zu hören… Auf jeden fall hat er beinnahe das selbe gesagt nach seiner kleinen Dikussion mit Arthur.) "  
Roderich lehnte sich gegen den blonden Franzosen hinter sich, ohne sein Kalvierspiel zu unterbrechen. Eine kleine Stimme im hintersten Kammerl in seinem Gehirn warnte ihn davor dieses Spiel weiter zu treiben, doch er ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Francis war so schön warm, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Erneut verfluchte er seine Aktion, ohne Kleidung ins Schneetreiben gegangen zu sein. Doch auch wenn er sich wirklich ausgekühlt anfühlen musste, wehrte sich der andere nicht gegen seine Nähe und verlor kein Wort über die Kälte, welche im Raum herrschte. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Francis lauschte, mit verklärtem Blick der Musik und Roderich konnte sich denken an wen alles der Franzose dachte. Dann nahm der Musiker den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.  
„En plus tu n'as pas fait du plaisir à Theodore, en lui donnant Agnès. (Außerdem machst du Theodor keine Freude indem du ihm Anges gibst.)"  
Francis hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Ah oui, pourtant il m'a demandé explisement de lui donner Triol… (Ach ja, dabei hat er mich ausdrücklich gebeten ihm Tirol zu geben.)"  
Roderich ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und wog jedes Wort einzeln ab bevor er antwortete.  
„Peut-être qu'il s'est encore pas rendu conte, mais Anges lui vas bourrer la vie…(Vieleicht ist er sich noch nicht bewusst, aber Anges wird ihm das Leben zu Hölle machen.)"  
Er spürte wie sich die Hände über seiner Brust zurückzogen, doch er sah von seinem Spiel nicht auf. Kurze Zeit später spürte er wie er sanft zu Seite geschoben wurde und der Blauäugige neben ihm Platz nahm. Ohne ihm in seiner Musik zu behindern, warf die französische Nation die Bettdecke über beide Leiber. Wie es sich Roderich denken hat können war auch der Franzose unter der Tuchern (Bettdecke) nackt gewesen. Was mache ich da?, fragte der Österreicher sich. Ich spiele mitten in einer Dezembernacht, 1805, Klavier, habe eine beschießen Woche hinter mir und unterhalte mich nackt mit meinen derzeitigen Feind, welcher ebenfalls nackt ist.  
„Et pourquoi ? D'après mes information vous trois êtes sœur et frères? (Warum eigentlich? Soweit meinen Informationen seit ihr drei Geschwister ?) "  
Ohne dass es dem Braunhaarigen aufgefallen war, war seine Musik weich und melancholisch geworden.  
„Peut-être… Mais Anges n'a jamais apiécer le lien familiales, sauf avec Adelheid. Elle est une fille qui adore obssesivement son indépendance et la meilleurs façon de s'arranger avec elle, est de la laisser tranquille… (Vieleicht… Aber Anges hat Familienbande nie wirklich sehr geschätzt, außer mit Adelheid. Sie ist ein Mädchen welches ihre Freiheit beinahe schon wie besessen liebt und die beste Art mit ihr umzugehen, ist sie in Ruhe zu lassen…) "  
„T'as toi-même fais tes expériences avec sa Tête de mule ? (Hast wohl selber deine eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihrem Sturschädel gemacht?)"  
„Mhmm. En tout cas, je sais comment on la doit traiter. (Auf jeden Fall weiß ich wie man mit ihr umzugehen hat.) "  
Wieder legte sich Stille über den Raum und Roderich merkte wie der Franzose neben ihm zu zittern begonnen hatte. Dafür war ihm nicht mehr so kalt. „Même si j'apprécie ta musique, et là je suis vachement franc, ne serait 'il pas le temps de retourner au lit? (Auch wenn ich deine Musik leibe, und da bin ich verdammt ehrlich, wäre es nicht an der Zeit ins Bett zurück zu gehen?)", fragte der selbsternannte Gast zögerlich.  
Roderich seufzte ungehalten. Der Bann, welcher sich vorhin mühsam aufgebaut hatte war gebrochen und wie ein Wasserfall sprudelten die Gefühle der letzten Tage auf ihn ein, was eine bedeutsame Wirkung auf seine Musik hatte. „Francis, ai un peu plus de respect. Si j'ai le besoin de jouer, alors laisse-moi. T'est chez moi, je te rappelle… (Francis hab ein wenig mehr Respekt. Wenn ich musizieren will dann lass mich. Du bist bei mir, erinnere ich dich…) "  
„M'Ouais, tu me l'a déjà dit une fois. (Ja, du hast es mir schon einmal gesagt) " unterbrach ihn der Angesprochene und kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn. und strich, in Gedanken verloren, zärtlich über die bleichen Unterarme des Österreichers. „Antonio, m'a une fois expliqué que tu exprimes tes sentiments à travers la musique… D'après le morceau que tu joues, ton intérieur est tourmenté, n'est pas… (Antonio, hat mir einmal erzählt dass du deine Gefühle über die Musik ausdrückst… Nach dem Stück was du spielst muss du ziemlich durcheinander sein…)"  
Roderich antwortete nichts darauf. Der Franzose hatte sich ja schließlich selber die Antwort gegeben. Er spürte wie sich sein Sitznachbar versteifte.  
„Pourquoi Rodrigue? Ma précence te dérange tellement… (Warum Roderich ? Stört dich meine Anwesenheit so sehr?)"  
Die Unsicherheit und die Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Franzosen, machten ihn wütend ohne das er genau wusste warum. Was dachte dieser Schneckenfresser von ihm, eine Nacht und die letzten Jahre Krieg und Feindschaft wären aus dem Weg geräumt?  
„Qu'est-ce que t' attend de moi, Francis. Nous sommes ennemis, et ça pas depuis hier. Depuis des siècles, nous avons essayé de nous entre tuer politiquement. Oui, il y avait aussi des époques dans l'histoire où nous nous sommes alliés, mais pour toi c'était une nécessité pour engueuler Angleterre. Même les mariages entre nos lignées de souverains n'ont pas détendu notre rivalité. (Was erwartest du von mir, Francis? Wir sind Feinde, und das nicht erst seit gestern. Seit Jahrhunderten, haben wir uns versucht gegenseitig politisch tot zu bekommen. Ja, es gab Epochen in der Geschichte wo wir alliiert waren, aber für dich war es nur ein Mittel zum Zweck um England zu verdreschen. Selbst die Hochzeiten zwischen unseren beiden Herrschaftshäusern konnten unsere Rivalität untereinander nicht entspannen.) "  
Wieder entstand ein Moment des Schweigen, welche dann vom Blonden unterbrochen wurde. Doch diesmal lag in seinem Tonfall eine eindeutige Spur von Selbstsicherheit.  
„Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression ce soir, que tu te dégoutais tellement de moi. (Wiederum hatte ich nicht das Gefühl das du mich so abstoßen fandst.)" Ein künstlerische Pause trat ein „Je crois même que ça t'as eu ton plaisir…(Ich glaube sogar das du deinen Spaß gehabt hast…)"  
Diesmal war es der Österreicher, der unsicher wurde. Er musste sich konzentrieren dass ihm kein Fehler in seinem Musikspiel unterlief und er am Ende mit verknoteten Fingern da stand.  
„C'est possible, mais tu sais si bien que moi que c'est que une illusion. Nous n'avons pas réagis comme ça à cause des sentiments, qu'on' éprouve l'en a l'autre, mais uniquement pour le plaisir. En plus nous étions tous les deux un peu soul. (Möglich, aber du weißt ebenso gut wie ich das es nicht mehr war eine Illusion. Wir beide haben nicht wegen der Gefühle so reagiert, welche wir für einander fühlen, sondern rein aus Lust. Außerdem waren wir beide ein wenig betrunken. )"  
Er konnte beinahe spüren wie der Franzose sein Hirn zum Denken antrieb, um aus dieser Situation diplomatisch unbeschadet heraus zu kommen.  
„Si les sentiments sont en dehors de jeux, Rodrigue, où est le problème de tenir pour une nuit cette illusion? (Wenn Gefühle so und so aus dem Spiel sind, Roderich, wo ist das Problem, diese Illusion für eine Nacht aufrecht zu erhalten) ? "  
Diesmal war es Roderich welcher zum Nachdenken begann. Der Frosch, hatte Recht, warum nicht das Spiel für eine Weile mitspielen und abwarten was nächsten Morgen auf sie zukam. Er musste endlich seinen verdammten Stolz herunterschlucken, wenn er die kommenden politischen Zeiten halbwegs unbeschadet überleben wollte. Wie hatte es sein jetziger Herrscher einmal passend ausgedrückt. Lieber opfere ich einen Teil als alles zu verlieren. Was war bitte sein Stolz wert, wenn er seine Bewegungsfreiheit verlor? Er werde lieber abwarten und seine Trumpfe sammeln, um sie für bessere Zeiten aufzuheben. Seine Stärke lag nun einmal darin, aus dem was man ihm ließ das Beste zu machen. So war es immer schon gewesen und würde sich wegen eines kleinen Zwergs, der meinte unbedingt nach den Sternen zu greifen nicht ändern. Napoleon und Francis würden eines Tages fallen, doch er wird seinen Weg weiter gehen. Mag er heute in die Knie gehen, doch dann nur um morgen wieder aufzustehen. Sanft ließ er die Musik abklingen. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln Francis Überraschung auf dem Gesicht ausmachen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln streckte und dehnte er sich bevor er antwortete.  
„C'est vrai ça ne fait pas du mal de ce faire du plaisir temps à temps… (Stimmt, es tut manchmal gut, sich Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig Spaß zu gönnen…)"  
„Tu vois, alors qu'elle est ta réponse? Je te promets te faire un peu oublier la situation autour de nous… (Siehst du, also was ist deine Antwort. Ich verspreche dir die Situation um uns herum vergessen zu lassen…) "  
„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"  
„Ah, pourquoi t'a changé dans un moment pareille le langage. Je n'aime pas allemand, même si le tien est plus douce que celui de Gilbert. (Ah, warum hast du in einem solchen Moment die Sprache gewechselt. Ich mag die deutsche Sprache nicht, auch wenn die deinige weicher ist als die von Gilbert.)" Ein leises Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des österreichischen Kaiserreichs, als er sich das angewiderte Gesicht seines französischen Pendants vorstellte.  
„Tu ne te vas pas faire d'amis si tu ignores le langage natale des gens… (Du wirst dir keine Freunde machen, wenn du die Muttersprache der Leute ignorierst…)", meinte der Musizierende leicht spöttisch.  
Er konnte Francis neben sich auflachen hören. Sanft legte sich ein Arm über den Seinigen. Überrascht hob Roderich den Kopf und sah den Franzosen seit seinem Aufstehen zum ersten Mal richtig an. Nahm ihn so wie er ist wahr, ohne die Gefühle mit denen er vor ein paar Stunden ihm noch ins Bett gefolgt war.

Francis blickte ihn schelmisch an und zog ihn auf die Beine. Irgendetwas war zwischen ihnen anders geworden. Noch konnte Roderich nicht sagen was es war. Liebe war es eindeutig nicht, auch nicht Anerkennung, vielleicht Respekt vor einander…  
„Mon Cher, comme tu l'as déjà dit avant, la nuit n'est encore pas passé et même si je te trouve très croquant comme t'est assis là, nu en jouant du piano, mais tu ne voudrais pas continuer notre conversation à un endroit un peu plus chaleureux? (Mein Lieber, wie du es vorhin gesagt hast, die nacht ist noch nicht vorbei und auch wenn ich dich zum Anbeißen finde, wie du hier nackt Kalvier spielst, möchtest du nicht lieber unsere Unterhaltung an einem wärmeren Ort weiterführen ?)"  
Willig, folgte er dem Franzosen zurück ins Bett, welcher ihm mit dem beinahe erloscheren Kerzenleuchter voraus ging. Warum er das tat, fragte sich der Braunhaarige schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Ihm fielen nur die Worte seiner kärnternischen Schwester ein. –Weißt du Roderich, es wird Momente geben, wo du es dir nicht leisten kannst Stolz zu zeigen. Du musst ihn herunterschlucken müssen und ihn erst dann wieder zurückholen wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist. Solange du deinem Spiegelbild in die Augen sehen kannst, hast du ihn nicht verloren.- Seltsam das er nun an sie dachte. Francis hielt ihm die Decke hoch damit er runterkriechen konnte. Als hätte der Blonde seine Gedanken erraten sprach er ihn nochmal an, bevor er die letzte Flamme ausblies.  
„Tu sais, Rodrigue, les plus dangereux, sont pas ceux qui résiste, comme Anges ou Gilbert. Ce sont les gens comme toi, qui connaissent le moment quand ils doivent rangée leur fierté, pour attendre le jour le plus sûr pour entrer en action et aller gentiment en genoux pour ce temps. On pourrait alors dire qu'ils gardent leurs fiertés intérieures. (Weißt du Roderich, die gefährlichsten sind nicht diejenigen welche Weiderstand leisten, wie Agnes und Gilbert. Es die Leute, welche wie du sind, welche wissen wann der Moment gekommen ist ihren Stolz wegzuräumen, um auf den Augenblick zu warten, wo es für sie am sichersten ist in Aktion zu treten und bis dahin ganz brav in die Knie gehen. So zu sagen den inneren Stolz bewahren.) "+

Gilbert hielt, nach kurzer (und sehr schweigsamer) Fahrt in einer kleinen Seitengasse, nahe der kleinen Wohnung, welche Roderich nun seit dem Anschluss bewohnte. Roderich fragte sich erst gar nicht woher der Albino seine Adresse hatte. Er wollte gerade aussteigen, da begann der Preuße zu sprechen, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, eines Tages den kleinen, korrekten Roderich aus solch einer Anstalt rauszuholen." Seine Stimme hatte einen gelangweilten Unterton, wobei er während des Redens seinen Kopf auf das Lenkrad legte.  
Roderich drückte den Hebel des Öffnungsmechanismus herunter, doch dann hielt er inne und überlegte es doch anderes. "Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, weiterhin die Türklinke in der Hand.  
Auch wenn er nicht in die roten Augen sah, konnte er vor seinem geistigen Auge das höhnische Grinsen von Gilbert sehen. Er erwartete sich das die Antwort vor nur so Selbstgefälligkeit triefte, den Gleichmut in der Stimme überraschte ihn. "Als ich gehört hatte, dass dich die Gestapo in Wien verhaftet hat, bin ich sofort nach Österreich gefahren."  
Roderich zuckte kurz unter der ehemaligen Bezeichnung seines Landes zusammen, doch er ging nicht drauf ein. Nicht nur das es verboten war, schließlich war er nun die Ostmark, ein Teil des tausendjährigen Reiches. Jeder der anderen Nationen mit denen er notgedrungen in letzter Zeit zu tun gehabt hatte, nannten ihn nur noch nach seiner neuen Bezeichnung. Gilbert jedoch hatte ihn seit dem Anschluss, zwar nie so genannt, war dann aber immer bei der verkürzten Form seines Vornamen geblieben oder hatte ihn mit den peinlichsten Spitznamen getriezt (wobei dies seit Ausbruch des Krieges immer seltener geworden ist). Doch den Namen Österreich hatten beide in ihrer Interaktionen vermieden, als würde ein Unglück über diesen Namen liegen. Eine unbeantwortete Frage, vor dessen Antwort sich Roderich schämte und sie fürchtete. Warum gerade Gilbert jetzt sein Territorium so nannte, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
"Solltest du den nicht an der Ostfront sein?" Diesmal fragte Roderich mit mehr Bestimmtheit in der Stimme.  
"Hab ein wenig Abwechslung gebraucht..." Gilbert sah weiterhin stur geradeaus auf das Auto vor ihnen. "Außerdem konnte ich es mit nicht nehmen lassen dich, dank meiner unglaublichen Ausstrahlung aus dem Dreck zu ziehen. Nun stehst du in meiner Schuld, Sissy!" Gilbert's unverkennbares Lachen erfüllte das Auto und er schlug mit einer Hand Roderich kameradschaftlich in den Rücken. Dieser konnte es sich nicht nehmen leicht zu lächeln. Es gab gewisse Dinge, welche sich nie änderten. Doch so schnell wie das Lachen und das Lächeln gekommen waren, so schnell verschwanden sie und eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Diesmal war es Roderich, welcher das Schweigen brach. "Ein Anruf hätte auch genügt."  
"Noch mal zum Mitschreiben Sissy, ich habe eine Auszeit gebraucht. Da kam mir deine Dämlichkeit gerade recht..." Gilbert lugte kurz zu seinen Sitznachbarn. Dieser hatte sich nun zurückgelehnt und offenbar einen interessanten Punkt oberhalb von ihm gefunden, welcher es Wert war angestarrt zu werden. Die erwartete Reaktion auf die Provokation jedoch, blieb aus. Früher noch zu Zeiten wo die Monarchien in Europa regiert haben, hatten sie es nie geschafft so ruhig neben einander zu sitzen. Ständig hatte es Spannung zwis chen ihnen gegeben. Gilbert hatte Roderich so oft wie möglich offen und unverblümt beleidigt, während sein südlicher Konkurrent ihm mit spitzen Bemerkungen und Anspielungen mitgeteilt hatte, was er von dem Preußen hielt. Doch diese sterile Ruhe welche nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, machte dem Albino beinahe Angst, selbst wenn dieser dass natürlich nie zugeben würde. Es kam dem Weißhaarigen vor als hätten sich zwei Schiffbrüchige auf einem kargen Felsen Mitten im Meer getroffen und überlegten nun welcher von beiden dem Tod näher war, um das Überleben des anderen für eine kurze Lebenspanne zu gewährleisten.  
"Ist es so schlimm..." Roderich hatte den Kopf leicht in Richtung Gilberts gedreht. Seine violetten Augen fixierten eine vorlaute Haarsträhne, welche unter der Schirmmütze des Preußen hervor lugte.  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest, ..." Gilbert holte tief Luft und wollte Weitersprechen, als ihn das leise Auflachen Roderichs unterbrach.  
"Schlimm, komm schon Gilbert ich stand schon an genügenden Schlachtfeldern, um zu wissen wie grausam Menschen zu einander sein können..."  
In Gilberts Augen blitzte es auf. "Du warst nicht dort, Roderich! Rede nicht von etwas was du nicht gesehen hast.", fauchte er mit ungewohnten Ernst in der Stimme den Braunhaarigen an. Wenn Gilbert anfing ihn mit seinem korrekten Namen ansprach, wurde die Lage ernst, soviel hatte Roderich aus ihrer nun schon über hundert Jahre andauernden Beziehung gelernt.  
"Gilbert, ich war mitten drin als Theodor auf Tassilos Befehl, 772 den Aufstand bei Katharina blutig niederschlug. Ich war da als Richard Löwenherz in Akkon 3000 Muslime hinrichten ließ. Ich bin mitgegangen als Karl V, Italien in ein Blutbad stürzte, Veniziano hat noch lange davon Alpträume gehabt..."  
"Die hat er bis heute noch...", unterbrach ihn Gilbert kurz, doch ließ er seinen ehemaligen Rivalen weiter reden. Roderich nahm sich nicht die Zeit nachzufragen, woher der Albino das wusste und fuhr mit seiner Aufzählung fort. "Ich war dabei als Wallensteins mordende Kriegsmaschinerie über die deutschen Lande zog. Ich habe zugesehen wie Berwalds Leute dieselben Gräueltaten der deutschen Bevölkerungen antaten. Ich konnte die grausamen Übergriffe von Sadiqs Truppen von den Stadtmauern Wien aus beobachten. Ich bin mit dir damals, im ersten Weltkrieg, durch die Schützengräben von Verdun gehuscht... Gilbert, ich bin ungefähr tausend Jahre alt. Meine Geschichte hat mit Blut begonnen und ich habe mich öfters mit fremdem Blut besudelt. Ich wurde geschaffen um zu kämpfen, auch wenn du diese Aufgabe immer besser ausgefüllt hast als ich. Was willst du mir über die tiefsten Abgründe der Menschen noch beibringen?"  
Gilbert sah ihn mit einem bemitleideten Blick an. Doch sein Gegenüber konnte auch für einen Moment eine tiefe Traurigkeit in den roten Augen ausmachen. "Lass dein Klavier in Wien stehen und begleite mich an die Ostfront zurück oder von mir aus nach Mauthausen, wenn du dein Land nicht verlassen willst. Die Verbrechen geschehen da wie dort."  
Gilbert kurbelte ein Fenster hinunter und fischte ein Zigarettenetui aus der Brusttasche. Mit einem Klicken sprang das flache Kästchen auf und nachdem sich der Preuße selber bedient hatte, bot er Roderich ein an. Dieser lehnte nur mit einer Handbewegung ab und beobachtete still wie der Preuße sich den kurzen Papierstab ansteckte. Der Hang zum Rauchen stammte noch aus Zeiten, wo das Reich des Soldatenkönigs in den Augen des Wiener Hofes nichts weiter war als nördliche Pampa. Roderich hatte jedoch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt sich dem Tabakkonsum hinzugeben. Vielmehr war der Kaffee sein Laster geworden.  
Während den ersten Zügen sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Gilbert starrte in die leere Straße und beobachtete wie eine Katze über die Mauern auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite huschte. Roderich wiederum, ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt seiner Nemesis gleiten. Er hatte sich nie wirklich die Zeit genommen Gilbert in alle Ruhe anzuschauen, warum auch? Meistens war er eher damit beschäftigt den Weißhaarigen nicht ungespritzt in den Boden zu rammen (und dabei auf seine guten Manieren zu vergessen). Dass Gilbert ein Faible für Uniformen hatte wusste er schon aus den Tagen des Schlesienkrieges. Doch ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass er mit seinem Bruder verglichen, viel schmaler gebaut war. Jedoch ohne was Feminines zu haben. Doch die Tatsache, die ihn wirklich frappierte war, dass Gilbert noch bleicher als sonst aussah, was ihn ausgezehrt und knochig erschienen ließ.  
"Bist du jetzt endlich fertig meinen großartigen Rücken zu begaffen.", schnarrte Gilbert als er eine neue, kleine Wolke in den Nachthimmel ausstieß. Roderich schreckte kurz hoch. Seine Wangen färbten sich kurz rot. Nicht das er an was Anzügliches gedacht hatte, doch ertappt zu werden wie er den andern musterte, der noch zu allem Überfluss derjenige war welcher ihn die letzten Jahrhunderte drangsaliert hatte, war ihm irgendwie peinlich.  
"Sag jetzt nicht, dass ich dir gefalle?" Gilbert hatte sich nun zum Braunhaarigen gewandt, wobei er den linken Arm lässig mit der brennenden Zigarette aus dem Fenster hielt. Ein spöttisches Grinsen legte sich auf die Züge des Preußens. Ein Lächeln, welches früher ein Dauerzustand bei dem Albino war, doch nun seit ihrem ersten Wiedertreffen, heute Abend, öfters verschwunden war. Roderich spürte wie sich das Rot auf dem Gesicht intensivierte und nun das Blut in den Ohren zu Rauschen begann.  
„Nein, sag nichts ich weiß selber, wie herrlich meine Großartigkeit ist."  
„Wo denkst du hin! Als würde ich etwas an einen Saupreuß wie dich finden. „ Er schüttelte sich gespielt vor Ekel und drehte sich demonstrativ vom Albino weg, um aus dem Beifahrerfenster hinaus zu sehen. Nein, es war auch nicht so dass er sich schämte wenn ihm ein Mann gutgefiel. Erstens war er wie viele andere Nationen bisexuell und zweites hatte er schon manch eine Affäre mit Angehörigen männlichen Geschlechtes hinter sich. Plötzlich spürte er wie sein Arm gepackt wurde. Bevor er wirklich begriff was geschah war, befand er sich zwischen den Preußen, welcher sich nun über ihn beugte und der Lehne seines Sitzes eingeklemmt. Genervt versuchte er den Preußen von sich runterzustoßen, doch dieser hielt seine eine Hand noch immer fest im Griff und stütze sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die andere.  
„Komm schon, Sissy. Ich weiß dass es nicht dein erstes Mal wäre, das du etwas mit einem Mann hättest. Tony hat mir so einiges pikantes über euch erzählt. Du weißt schon… zu der Zeit, wo man euch beinahe als verheiratet ansehen konnte." Gilbert grinste dreckig. Roderich unterdessen fluchte etwas im tiefsten Wienerisch. Warum hatte Antonio nicht einfach seine verdammte Klappe halten können. „Geh gefälligst runter von mir, verdammter Piefke."  
Gilbert nährte sich seinem Gesicht. „Ich muss gestehen, ohne Brille, hast du mir wesentlich besser gefallen."  
Wie das Kanikel, welches sich plötzlich von einem Scheinwerferlicht erfasst fühlt, erstarrte die halbherzige Gegenwehr des Braunhaarigen. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah er in die seines Gegenüber. Dieser war ihm eindeutig zu nahe. Er konnte den Atem, welcher über seinen Hals strich spüren, das langsame Ein- und Ausatmen des anderen fühlen, welches im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem Herzschlag stand. „Nun, wie schaut's jetzt aus, Sissy?", hauchte ihm seine Nemesis ins Ohr. Ein leichtes Schauern glitt ihm über den Rücken. Versucht einen entnervten Gesichtsausdruck auf zu setzen, drehte Roderich den Kopf weg und sah starr auf den Gehsteig. Gilbert lachte leise sein typisches Lachen. Er hatte schon immer seine Freude gehabt, wenn er das Gefühl bekam Macht über seinen pianospielenden Rivalen aus zu üben zu können, auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste dass ihm das Ausbleiben des erwarteten Wiederstands, seine Zufriedenheit trübte.  
Während Gilbert damit beschäftigt war sich an seiner Situation zu laben, merkte Roderich wie ein Mann die Straße hoch kam. „Gilbert, geh nun gefälligst runter von mir. Es kommt jemand."  
„Und? In wie weit soll das meine Großartigkeit stören, Sissy?"  
„Hör mir zu, du Wappler, ich habe keine Lust so schnell wieder dort zu landen, wo du mich gerade rausgeholt hast. Die dort warten nur darauf etwas gegen mich in der Hand zu haben.", fauchte Roderich den Weißhaarigen ungehalten an. Dieser warf einen schnellen Blick nach hinten und glitt, dann vorsichtig auf seinen Platz zurück. Die Gestalt jedoch kam nicht weiter auf sie zu, sondern verschwand in die nächste Seitengasse. Roderich atmete erleichtert auf. Doch der Moment der Stille währte nur kurz.  
"Sieh dich an Roderich, du weißt doch nicht mal mehr wer du bist. Der Roderich, welcher mir die letzten Jahrhunderte die Stirn geboten hat, hätte sich gewehrt." Gilbert nahm gelassen die Kippe, welcher er vorher auf den Aschenbecher gelegt hatte, wieder auf. Er musste gestehen dass für ihn die, von Beleidigungen nur so triefende, Gespräche mit dem Brillenträger, befriedigender gewesen waren.  
„Die Nation von damals existiert nicht mehr, Gilbert.", antwortete Roderich nur knapp.  
„Schwachsinn. Salzburg existiert auch schon lange nicht mehr als Fürstentum und ist bis zum heutigen Tage immer noch das gleiche Miststück geblieben.", murrte der Albino, als er eine weitere Wolke aus dem Fenster blies.  
Roderich musste leicht lächeln. „Nun Theodors und meine Meinung von dir haben sich halt sehr auf die ihrige abgefärbt."  
Ein Schnauben war die einzige Reaktion auf diese Erkenntnis und abermals etablierte sich ein Schweigen im Auto. Keiner von beiden ging auf den vorigen Augenblick ein, oder versuchte überhaupt ein Thema zu ihrer konfliktreichen Beziehung anzuschneiden. Jeder war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, während die Zigarette immer kürzer wurde.

+„Haltet doch alle mal eure Goschen!"  
Roderich starrte erstaunt zu Salvatria. Verwunderung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Den anderen ging es nach ihren Minen zu schließen, nicht anders. Der Stuhl der Salzburgerin war mit einem lauten Krachen hinten gekippt. Das geistliche Fürstentum war keine schüchterte Person und noch weniger konnte sie ihre Meinungen für sich behalten, doch zu erleben wie diesem Ausbund von Fröhlichkeit und Arroganz, der Geduldfaden riss, war ein Spektakel für sich. Augenblicklich war es ihm Saal still. Gilbert hielt noch immer Bayern am Kragen, die Hand zum Schlag erhoben und glotzte überrumpelt zu Braunhaarigen, ebenso wie Theodor. August, das personifizierte Sachsen, hatte aufgehört lautstark eine Keilerei unter den anderen anwesenden deutschensprachigen Nationen anzuzetteln. Selbst das Heilig Römische Reich schaute kurz auf, nachdem er seit Beginn der Sitzung, nur gedankenverloren in seinen Weinbecher gestarrt hatte. Brandenburg setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl, nachdem sie vergeblich versucht hatte, ihren weißhaarigen Bruder daran zu hindern dem Bayern eine rein zu würgen. Katharina war hingegen erfolgreicher gewesen. Die Kärntnerin hatte es, mit ein wenig Hilfe ihrer steirischen Schwester, verhindern können, dass sich die Tirolerin, in die Schlägerei von Bayern und Preußen eingemischte und somit beiden viel Schmerz erspart. Nur Lichtenstein und Vorderösterreich saßen immer noch ganz ruhig auf ihren Platz und sahen erleichtert zu ihrer Sitznachbarin auf. Die plötzliche Stille wurde nur noch von aufgeregten Gezwitscher Gilbrid unterbrochen, welcher hektisch um den Kopf Bayerns kreiste.  
„Der reinste Kinderhaufen seit ihr! Ihr wollt Männer der Geschichte sein? Ich sehe nur eine Bande, jahrhundertalter Rotzbengel vor mir. „, grollte die Salzburgerin mit zornigen Blick. „Wenn ihr nicht innerhalb von Sekunden euch wie Erwachsene benehmt, dann Gnade euch Gott und alle Heiligen! HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN!", fauchte sie die anwesende Gesellschaft an und ließ keine Zweifel das demjenigen ein schlimmes Schicksal erfahren werde, wer sich weigerte ihren Anforderung Folge zu leisten. Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen schlug sie mit der geballten Faust auf die Tischplatte.  
Während der Klang des Schlages im Raum verhallte, wurden in Windeseile Stühle wieder aufgestellt, Halstücher zu recht gezupft, Weinlachen beseitigt und die zugewiesenen Plätze wiedere eingenommen. Würzburg war dabei noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, den umgekippten Stuhl der Salzburgerin aufzustellen und in ihr höfflich zuzuschieben als sie sich wieder hinsetzte.  
„Geht doch.", knirschte sie gefährlich und wandte sich an ihrem Bruder. „So, du kannst nun weiter reden, Bruder."  
Roderich nickte anerkennend und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden streichen. Manche von ihnen waren dem Reich zugehörig, wie er, manch andere aber waren aber von außerhalb gekommen, wie Ivan, welcher noch immer lässig sich gegen die Tür lehnte und mit Belustigung in den Augen die Versammlung vor sich beobachtete. Roderich hatte ihm zwar angeboten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch zu gesellen, doch der Russe hatte es höflich aber bestimmt abgelehnt.  
„Gut nachdem sich die Gemüter beruhigt haben. Können wir fortfahren." Er richtete sich seine Brille, bevor er den Faden wieder aufnahm. „Wir müssen endlich zu einer Entscheidung kommen wie wir mit der Bedrohung aus Frankreich umgehen. Wenn wir uns nicht rechtzeitig um diese revolutionäre Meute kümmern, könnte es sein das dieses französisches Pak auch unsere Länder überrollt und die alte Ordnung zersetzt… "  
„Dann aufs Maul!", donnerte August und schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch. Die Gläser begannen zu klirren. Ein scharfer Blick von Salzburg, dessen Wutanfall immer noch nicht gänzlich abgeklungen war, brachte den aufschäumenden Sachsen zu Schweigen. Roderich konnte sehen wie Ivan ein spöttisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Er hasste dieses Lächeln, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm das er den Aschblonden in Zukunft noch brauchen würde. Ein paar Stühle weiter massierte sich Salvatria die Schläfen und murmelte mehr zu sich selbst als für die anderen. „Kann mir bitte noch einer sagen, wie dieses Affentheater es geschafft hatte die letzten Jahrhunderte weiterzubestehen?" +

Nachdem Gilbert die Kippe aus dem Fenster auf die Straße geschmissen hatte, stieg Roderich endlich aus. Mit schnellen Schritten umrundete er das Auto und wollte Gilbert aus Höflichkeit(, und zwar nur aus Höflichkeit!,) noch einmal danken, doch dieser stieg zur größten Verwunderung des Braunhaarigen ebenfalls aus. „Was ist?", fragte er mit einem leicht genervten Unterton, als er das misstrauische Gesicht des anderen sah.  
„Warum fährst du nicht weiter?" In Roderich begann ein fruchtbarer Verdacht zu keimen.  
„Gilbert, wo hast du dich einquartiert?", fragte er argwöhnisch.  
„Na weißt du… ich habe gedacht, ich könnte, jetzt wo ich dich aus der Zelle geholt habe…"  
Der Weißhaarige wollte weiterreden, doch Roderich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Ich sage es nur einmal, Gilbert... VERGISS ES!"

-  
Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
Nach dem Napoleon erneut Kaiser Franz II 1805 im Krieg geschlagen hat, wurde im Dezember 1805 ein neuer Friedensvertrag ausgehandelt (der letzte datiert von 1801). Der Frieden von Preßburg traf das österreichische Kaisertum hart. Die beim letzten Frieden bekommen Ländereien wurden eingezogen und zusätzlich verlor Österreich weitere Territorien. Vor allem der Verlust von Tirol und Voderrösterreich (das frühere Vorarlberg) an Bayern, welche die Franzosen gegen Ö. unterstützt haben, war ein schwerer Schlag. Ein Trostzuckerl welches der französische Kaiser seinen Konkurrenten zusprach, war das Salzbugerland, welches seit seiner Auflösung als geistliches Fürstentum unter die Herrschaft der Franzosen gefallen war. (Nach vier Jahren jedoch musste aber auch Salzburg aus dem österreichischen Länderverband austreten.)


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Verbleichte Musik und verlorene Geständnisse

Sie gingen hintereinander die Treppen des Einganges hinauf. Gilbert beobachtete mit Interesse das alte Stiegenhaus. Er hatte immer schon die Altbauten in Wien gemocht. Sie erinnerten ihn an vergangene Zeiten, in denen er noch ein anderer gewesen war. Als er noch eine andere Rolle innerhalb der Gemeinschaft der Nationen eingenommen hatte und nicht so eine kleine Randfigur im Plan seines Bruders war.  
Doch eines kam ihm fremd vor, denn obwohl die Wände und der Boden mit Marmor ausgetafelt worden waren, wunderte sich der Preuße, dass ausgerechnet der versnobte Aristokrat sich in einem solchen Haus einquartiert hat. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Braunhaarige, weiterhin in der Hofburg oder in Schloss Schönbrunn seine Zimmer hat behalten können.  
Aber er wusste selber, dass es viel noblere Adressen in der Innenstadt gab als diese.

Plötzlich riss ihn das quietschende Geräusch einer Tür aus seinen Gedanken. Sie hatten eben den Aufgang zum engen Treppenhaus erreicht, da die Tür auf ihrer Rechten Seite auf und ein älterer Herr mit Knollennase sah heraus. Nach seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen schien er den Musiker zu kennen, doch zeigte er offenes Erstaunen über dessen Präsenz.  
„Ach, sind's wieder da."  
Die kleinen Schweinsäuglein glitten ohne Zurückhaltung über die sichtbaren blauen Flecken und dem kleinen Veilchen am linken Auge des Braunhaarigen.  
„Die hab euch aba net lang behalten für das wie Ihr ausschaut.", meinte er dann abfällig und besann sich erst jetzt auf die Anwesenheit des Albinos. Nach kurzem Blick trat der Mann ganz aus der Tür, versteifte sich und hob die Hand zum Hitlergruß.  
„Heil Hitler.", salutierte er dann mit einer Lautstärke, mit der sich Gilbert sicher war das es sogar die Bewohner im dritten Stock mitbekommen haben mussten. „Sind der Herr mitgekommen, um Beweise gegen diesen Lump sicher zu stellen?"  
Gilbert lächelte sein arrogantes Grinsen, er hatte ganz vergessen dass er noch in Uniform unterwegs war. Vor ihm begann sich Roderichs Gesicht zu einer Maske zu verziehen. Die scheinen sich ja komplett Spinnenfeind zu sein, dachte er noch still zu sich und sah dann aber den Mann vor ihn mit einem auffordernden Blick an.  
„Und wer sind Sie den?"  
„Herr Kreidengruber, meldet sich. Ich bin der Hauswart für diesen Bau und …"  
„Und haben sie etwas zu diesem Mann zu sagen?", unterbrach ihn Gilbert mit einer eindeutigen Spur an Arroganz in der Stimme.  
Der Mann versuchte sich nun in seiner vollen Körpergröße aufzurichten.  
"Hören sie, dieser Mann ist komisch und suspekt. Noch am Anfang hat er sich mitten in der Nacht ans Klavier gesetzt oder Geige gepielt. Na was glaubs, was das fürn Aufstand gemacht hat! Und... und manchmal im Sommer, wenn so heiß war hat er einen Kübel genommen und sich einfach über den Schädel gegossen, einfach so. Und den armen Seelen unter ihm hats auf Haupt getrofft! Außerdem… ", die kleinen Schweinsäuglein blitzten wissend zu Roderich, welcher versuchte an dem Mann so schnell wie möglich vorbei zu kommen. „… glaube ich das dieser nicht ganz parteitreu ist. Warum sonst hätten sie ihn vor net all zu langer Zeit abgholt."  
„Danke das reicht. Wenn ich belastente Aussagen gegenüber meinen alten Militärkumpel Edelstein brauche, werde ich mich an sie wenden. Schönen Abend noch."  
Gilbert hob noch einmal mit einem breiten Grinsen die Hand und folgte, denn Koffer schleppend, hastig den Braunhaarigen, welcher schon die Treppen zu Mezzanin hochstieg. Dabei ließen sie den älteren Hauswart mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung zurück.

Ein ganzes Stockwerk herrschte Schweigen, in denen sich Gilbert Bewunderung für Altbauten trübte, da ihm der Koffer langsam schwer wurde. Um sich abzulenken wendete er sich wieder an seinem „Gastgeber".  
"Roddy, hast du dir wirklich einfach so einen Kübel Wasser über deinen Sturschädel gegossen?", fragte Gilbert als er dem Braunhaarigen auf den Weg in die höheren Stockwerke folgte.  
Der Musikliebhaber zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Und was soll schon dabei sein? Beethoven hat das schließlich auch getan."  
In seinen Ton lag eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die den Weißhaarigen schmunzeln ließ.  
"Beethoven war auch dafür bekannt gewesen, es nie lange mit seinen Vermietern ausgehalten zu haben."  
Roderich drehte ihm halb das Gesicht zu, sodass der Albino sehen konnte, wie er erstaunt die Brauen hob. Amüsiert lachte er leise auf.  
„Was ist denn, Sissy? Erstaunt das ich so was weiß?"  
Gilbert versuchte zum Braunhaarigen aufzuschließen und legte ihm den freien Arm um die Schultern.  
„Ich erinnere dich nur daran, dass ich in diesen Zeiten, mehr als einmal in Wien war und ich kann mich noch gut an die Klatschküche erinnern."  
Das leise geflüsterte „Leider" überging er geflissentlich, und ließ es zu das Roderich seinen Arm von seinem Oberkörper strich.

Leicht schnaufend erreichten sie den achten Stock und somit die Dachwohnungen des Gebäudes. Wieder machte sich in Gilbert Verwunderung breit. Er hätte eher erwartet dass Roderich in einen der Wohnungen der Beletage wohnte oder sogar sich noch im zweiten Stock eingenistet hätte.  
Aber das sich der Braunhaarige, wie ein Student aus der Mittelschicht, in einer Dachzimmerwohnung eingemietet hat, überraschte ihn ehrlich. Roderich zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche seines Gehrockes und drehte das Schloss auf.  
Ohne sich nach Gilbert umzudrehen, betrat er die Wohnung, schaltete das Licht ein und räumte dem Preußen erst dann den Weg frei als er sich die alten Lederschuhe ausgezogen hat.  
Das kleine Vorzimmer, war gerade so groß das sich Gilbert, mit Roderich im Raum darin, mal umdrehen konnte. An seiner rechten Seite führte eine Tür zu einem kleinen Küchenzimmerkabinett, das vom Mondlicht, welches durch ein längliches Fenster schien, erleuchtet wurde. Gerade aus, verschwand der Braunhaarige in einen weiteren Raum, nachdem er seinen ungebetenen Gast, „Zieh die Schuhe aus." zu geschnauzt hat.  
„Ja ja, blöder Affe.", maulte der Weißhaarige mehr zu sich selbst, als zum anderen, welcher nun aus seiner Hörweite war.  
Wieder hörte er einen Lichtschalter anknipsen und folgte seinen Gastgeber in den Wohnraum.  
Der Raum war größer als es sich Gilbert vorgestellt hatte. Auf der, zum Hof gewandeten Seite, befand sich in einer Fensternische ein einfaches Eisenbett, welches von einem farblosen Nachtkästchen begleitet wurde. Nur zwei Meter daneben befand sich eine weißgestrichene Tür mit Glaseinsatz, durch das man auf einen kleinen Balkon sehen konnte. Zwischen Fensternische und Balkon stand ein schwerer, klobiger Holzschrank. Der Rest des Zimmers wurde noch eingenommen von einem Schreibtisch, einen Sofa, einigen Kästen, verschiedenster Art, und einem Klavier. Außer dem Fenster beim Bett, gab es noch ein kleines Dachfenster, welches offenbar ein wenig leck war, da mehre Fetzen in Ritzen gestopft worden waren.  
Mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck ließ Gilbert seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er hatte beinahe alle Unterkünfte des Österreichers der letzten 100 Jahre gekannt. Für die Einblicke in die Villa im Wienerwald hatte er sich sogar Bleischrott ausgesetzt.  
Doch obwohl in dieses Zeiten eine solche Wohnung mit samt Einrichtung sehr wohl in der Mittelklasse bewegte, war dies das ärmlichste Heim des Braunhaarigen, welches er je gesehen hatte. Roderich verschwand in die Küche und ließ Gilbert alleine, welcher nun begann, sich das Zimmer genauestens anzusehen.  
Alles war so gepflegt wie er es von seinem Rivalen gewohnt war. Der Zustand des Klaviers jedoch, verwirrte ihn. Nicht nur das es überseht war mit Büchern, Kleidungsstücke und anderen Kleinkram, auch schien es so als hätte der Braunhaarige seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespielt. Es lagen keine Notenblätter und Musikbücher in der Nähe herum, wie er es kannte war. Auf den Pedalen konnte er sogar eine leichte Staubschicht ausmachen.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie sehr musste Roderich sich verloren haben dass er nicht einmal mehr musizierte. Schon als er in die Zelle getreten war, hatte er gespürt das der Mann, welcher vor ihm sich mit seinen Armen vor der Helligkeit schützen hat wollen, nur noch ein Schatten der Nation war, welche ihm vor so vielen Jahren entgegengetreten war, als er Schlesien eingenommen hatte.  
Seufzend stellte er seinen Koffer ab, zog sich seine Weste aus und legte sie mitsamt der Schirmmütze auf den Klavierschemel, auf dem sich schon die verschiedensten Kleidungstücke sammelten.  
Nach den Geräuschen in der Küche war Roderich eine Zeit noch beschäftig, also ging der Weißhaarige weiter zu einem Schubladenkasten, welche durch die Gegenständen drauf, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten. Der Kasten reichte ihm gerade bis zu Brust und war vollgestellt mit Fotos und Portraits. Es waren unter anderem Aufnahmen der Familie „Edelstein" dabei, wie auch mehrere Fotographien anderer ihm bekannten Leuten.  
In der Mitte standen zwei große Rahmen, welche die anderen ohne Probleme überschatteten.  
Der linke, längsgestellte Rahmen, zeigte ein Familienfoto, welches nach der Kleidung zu schließen kurz nach dem Krieg aufgenommen worden war. Gilbert erkannte Adelheid und Agnes, welche im Hintergrund standen. Vor ihnen saß Katharina, die Älteste dieser Runde, auch wenn man es ihr äußerlich nicht anmerkte. Auf ihrer rechten Schulter ruhte eine Hand der Tirolerin. Neben der Kärntnerin saß die hellhaarige Hedwig und hielt ein kleines Kind auf ihren Schoß. Gilbert musste blinzen. Auch wenn es eine Schwarz-weiß Photographie war, so war ihm der Gesichtsausdruck dieses Kindes wohl bekannt. Das Mädchen konnte körperlich nicht älter sein als drei oder vier Jahre und doch erkannte er Ungarns Lebensfreude in den Augen dieses Wurmes. So hatte ihn Elizabeth während ihrer jahrhundertandauernden Freundschaft und Beziehung, mehr als einmal angelächelt.  
Nach einem kurzen Blick der Verwunderung, glitt sein Blick zu den letzten Gestalten des Fotos. Roderich stand hinter Hedwig und nahm somit in der hinteren Reihe einen zentralen Platz ein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und verschlossen. Salvatria hatte sich an ihrem Bruder geschmiegt und schaute von der Seite, das Kinn leicht auf die Schulter des Braunhaarigen gelegt, auffordert, wie auch misstrauisch zum Fotographen.  
Nachdem Gilbert sich das Foto noch einmal in seiner Gesamtheit betrachtete, fiel ihm auf das dieser kleine Wurm, auf den Schoß der Steierin, die einzige war, welche lä hatte ihren üblichen grantigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, während die Vorarlbergerin völlig in sich gekehrt schien. Katharina war Gilbert mit ihrem gleichgültigen Mimik schon immer ein wenig unheimlich gewesen und selbst Hedwig, welche seit je her der Sonnenschien dieser verkorksten Familie war, blickte traurig und müde in die Kamera.  
Langsam ließ er seinen Blick weiterschweifen.  
Auf einer etwas kleineren Fotographie konnte der Preuße Roderich und Theodor auf einer Gamsjagd erkennen. Der Bayer stand etwas erhört auf einen steinernen Weg und hatte das Jagdgewehr ganz lockergeschultert, wobei er mit einem kecken Grinsen in die Kamera lugte. Genau wie Roderich war er in eine für ihn landestypische Lodentracht gekleidet. Der Braunhaarige stand unter ihm und sah mit einem gelangweilten Blick zum Fotographen. Die weiße Stirn des Albinos legte sich in Falten. Er hatte seinen Rivalen nie in einer langen Lederhose mit Gehrock gesehen. Doch irgendwie musste er zugeben dass es dem ehemaligen Kaisertum gut stand, bei weitem besser als die übliche Kleidungauswahl, die er von ihm gewohnt war. Überhaupt fiel erst jetzt auf das er den anderen, im Gegensatz zu seinen großmauligen Bruder, nie in Tracht gesehen hatte oder auf der Jagd in den Alpen.  
Dabei hatte ihn Roderich schon oft auf solchen Vergnügungen begleitet. Schließlich war es über Jahrhunderte eine Art der Zeitvertreibung gewesen, um die an sich anstrengenden politischen Verhandlungen jeglicher Natur ein wenig aufzulockern. Sein Blick wanderte über die nächsten Rahmen. Er erkannte Vash, Sachsen und Hessen, die Italienbrüder mit ihrem älteren Bruder, der Personifizierung des Vatikan und ihrer älteren Schwester Venedig, Antonio mit einem Korb Tomaten in Händen, und viele weitere ihm bekannte Nationen. Doch nun glitt seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem größten aller Aufnahmen. Das Bild stand auf der kurzen Seite und zeigte ein ihm nur allzu geläufiges Gesicht. Vorsichtig nahm er es aus der Ansammlung der Fotorahmen hoch und betrachtete es aufmerksam. Sie saß im Profil zu Kamera, hatte aber den Kopf zum Fotographen zugewandt und ein helles Lächeln zierte ihre Gesichtszüge. Die langen haselnussbraunen Haar, was hier nicht zu sehen war da es sich ebenfalls um eine schwarzweiß Fotographie handelte, fielen ihr frei vor Brust und hinter den Rücken, wobei sie die zierlichen Rüschen des Kleides versteckten. Nach dem wenigen, was Gilbert an Modewissen besaß musste diese Aufnahme noch aus den Zeiten des vorletzten Kaiser stammen. Er erkannte dieses Kleid. Es war keines ihrer aufwendigeren gewesen, sondern eines in dem sie sich ebenso elegant wie anmutig bewegen konnte, wie damals als sie sich für einen Jungen hielt.  
Roderich näherte sich von hinten, ohne das er was davon mitbekam.  
„Ich glaube das wurde zu dem Zeitpunkt aufgenommen als sie mich mit dir betrogen hat.", meinte er nur freudlos lächeln, als der Albino das Bild eingehend studierte.  
Gilbert hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie, du hast es gewusst?"  
Roderich lachte eisig auf.  
„Nein, am Anfang hatte ich nur einen Verdacht. Bis Anges,… oder war es Salvatria? Ach ist doch egal, einige spitze Bemerkung fallen hat lassen. Ich habe Nachforschung angestellt und euch dann einmal im Stall beobachten können."  
Ruhig und kühl sah er auf den Albino herab. Das freundlose Lächeln zierte noch immer seine Züge. Irrte sich der Braunhaarige oder konnte er einen leichten rosa Schimmer auf den weißen Wangen ausmachen. Mit einer Geste winkte er ab. Die Sache gehörte für ihn in das Land der Vergangenheit.  
„Elizabeth gestand mir eure kleine Affäre, nachdem ich über Wochen nur Chopin und Beethoven gespielt habe.„  
Nicht ganz so feinfühlig wie sonst, nahm er seinem Gegenüber das Bild ab und stellte es zurück an seinem Platz.  
„Die Wochen welche ich darauf hin mit ihr verbracht habe, gehören zu den besten unserer Beziehung in diesen sechzig Jahren."  
Den Ostdeutschen beschämt hinter sich lassend, verschwand Roderich wieder kurz aus dem Zimmer. Doch kehrte er schnell wieder zurück und schmiss lieblos einen Stapel Decken und Bettwäsche auf das Sofa. Gilbert, welcher gerade aus seiner Starre erwachte, starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
„Äh, Sissy…?", versuchte er einmal zögerlich.  
„Was denn?", zischte ihn dieser an. „Ist meine Garnitur, dem großartigen Preußen etwa nicht gut genug?"  
„Äh… Nein… natürlich nicht.", verhaspelte Gilbert sich. Roderich warf ihm nur einen missgelaunten Blick zu.  
„Gut, dann hilf mir doch gefällig beim Überziehen von dem Zeug."  
Ein wenig steif in den Bewegungen schmiss ihn der Braunhaarige eine Bettdecke, mit samt ausgebleichten gelben Überzug zu, welche nur deswegen nicht auf den Boden landete, weil Gilbert einen kurzen Satz nach vorne sprang um sie aufzufangen, wobei er sich halb in ihr verhedderte.  
Ein wenig verstimmt beutelte er den Überzug auf und begann mit dem Überziehen der Decke. Dabei beobachtete er seine Nemesis aus den Augenwinkeln. Nach seinen Bewegungsabläufen und seinen Schwierigkeiten ordentlich das Leintuch in die Ritzen zu stopfen, musste er noch immer unter den Auswirkungen seines Verhöres leiden. Nach dem er die Decke genügend in den Überzug geschüttelt hatte und er sie auf die Lehne des Sofas gelegt hatte, besann er sich Roderich ein wenig zu Hand zu gehen.  
„Hast du Verbandszeug hier?", fragte er ganz nebensächlich.  
Roderich erhob sich und sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Wozu?"  
Gilbert wedelte mit der Hand Richtung seines Rivalen.  
„Na wozu denn? Muss ich dir erst die Kleidung vom Leib reißen, um dich an deine Mitbringsel aus der Haft zu erinnern?"  
Mit Genugtuung stellte der Ostdeutsche fest, wie auf den bleichen Wangen seines Lieblingsopfers eine verräterische Röte sichtbar wurde. Verlegen drehte er sich weg und schritt auf sein Bett zu.  
„So was ist nicht nötig.", nuschelte der Braunhaarige und zog ein Polster unter der Tagesdecke hervor.  
„Nicht nötig… Verdammt Roderich, selbst ein Blinder würde mitbekommen, in was für einen Zustand du dich befindest."  
Roderich wurde trotzig und die Röte im Gesicht intensivierte sich.  
„Und wenn, so hat es dich nicht zu interessieren, oder?"  
Langsam zerrte sich auch Gilberts Geduldsfaden. Die Idee dem störrischen Esel dort einfach mit Gewalt zu entkleiden und ihn zu seinem Glück zu zwingen, gefiel ihm plötzlich immer mehr.  
„Hör mir zu Sissy, ich habe vor hier ein paar Tage zu verbringen und möchte nicht meinen ganzen Tag dabei verschwenden dir beim Leiden zuzusehen. Dafür hätte ich mich nicht hier her bemühen müssen. „  
Er versuchte so viel Beherrschtheit wie möglich in der Stimme zu behalten. Doch Roderich kreuzte nur die Arme vor die Brust, und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.  
„Es hat dich ja niemand gebeten hier her zu kommen! Außerdem sehr zuvorkommen von dir, mich einfach zu zwingen dich bei mir aufzunehmen."  
Würde Roderich nicht so einen erbärmlichen Eindruck vermitteln, hätte Preuße sich beinahe in frühere Zeiten zurückversetzt gefühlt. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es nicht so wie früher. Vielleicht weil so vieles vom früheren Roderich sich irgendwo in den tiefsten Winkel seiner musikverliebten Seele verkrochen hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an seinen jüngsten Erfahrungen an der Front. Er wusste es nicht und war auch eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung, sich damit auseinander zu setzten. Genervt schloss Gilbert die Augen und begann bis 10 rückwärts zu zählen. Als er wieder die Augen öffnete und den anderen fixierte, hatte seine Stimme einen kühlen drohenden Unterton angenommen.  
„Hör mir zu! Wenn du mir nicht innerhalb der nächsten Augenblick, Erste-Hilfe-Sachen holst und dich auf dieses Sofa mit entblößten Oberkörper vor mir setzt. So verspreche ich dir, Roderich Edelstein, das du schneller als dir lieb ist, nackt und gefesselt mir dabei zusehen wirst, wie ich deine Bude auf der Suche nach den Sachen auseinander nehme. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Roderich Sicherheit begann zu wanken, aber noch nicht aufzugeben.  
„Ich kann mich auch selbst versorgen."  
„Ich habe dich gefragt ob wir uns verstanden haben, Roderich?" Diesmal brach die letzte innerliche Verteidigung des Braunhaarigen und er verschwand aus dem Zimmer, nachdem er dem Polster auf das Sofa geschupft hat, um dann in kürzester Zeit, wieder mit einem kleinen Körbchen wiederzukommen.  
Während er sich wortlos sein Halstuch aufknotete und das schmutzige Hemd aufknöpfte, inspizierte Gilbert das Mitgebrachte. Er fand Verbandrollen und Tücher aller Größen, wie auch mehrere Tiegeln und Fläschchen. Auf jeden Salbentopf und auf jeder Flasche befand sich ein sauberes Etikett, welches mit einer engen, aber lesbaren Handschrift beschrieben war.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln fiel dem Weißhaarigen auf, wie schwer sich der andere tat aus seinem Kleidungstück zu schlüpfen. Mit einem Seufzen wendete er sich Roderich zu und ließ Hausapotheke, Hausapotheke sein. Ein wenig genierend ließ sich der Braunhaarige helfen, was dem Albino sein übliches Grinsen zurückbrachte.  
Welches im nächsten Moment wieder verblasste, als er den zerschundenen Rücken betrachtete. Das sich bis jetzt nichts entzündet hatte, war wohl auf die Natur als Personifizierung zurück zu führen.  
Roderich drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten.  
„Bist du jetzt fertig meinen nicht ganz so großartigen Rücken zu begaffen?", fragte er in fast den gleichen Tonfall, welchen Gilbert benützt hatte, keine Stunde zuvor. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.  
Gilbert seufzte erhaben, manchmal verstand er den Österreicher nicht. Normaler weise war dieser nicht so launenhaft und wechselte auch nicht so schnell zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Gemütszuständen. Doch dann kehrte auch seine gewohnte Selbstsicherheit zurück.  
„Nun ich kann zwar nicht behaupten dass mich kleinere Sado-Maso-Aktionen sexuell nicht erregen, aber ich würde deinen Körper beim ersten Mal in einem unberührteren Zustand bevorzugen. Und…"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Roderich hatte sich wieder umgedreht. Außerdem war er ganz sicher dass er spöttisch das Wort „Trottel" gemurmelt vernommen hatte. Eine kleine Stille entstand, während Gilbert das Hemd auf seine Decke legte.  
„Kannst du auch selber… Und mit welchen Mitteln, wollte der Herr bitte seine Wunden am Rücken versorgen, wenn er nicht einmal in der Lage ist ordentlich ein Hemd auszuziehen?", fragte der Rotäugige spöttisch als er mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Sofa deutete.  
„Setzt dich endlich hin."  
Ungewöhnlich gehorsam und ohne Wiederrede setzte sich Roderich auf die Kante der Sitzfläche und drehte Gilbert seinen Rücken zu, während dieser das Körbchen nahm, um sich hinter ihn zu setzen. Leise fluchend suchte er unter all dem Zeug das passende. Der jemand, welcher dies alles beschriftet hatte, war auch noch so schadenfreudig gewesen seine Etiketten auf Latein zu verfassen.  
„Findest du nicht was du suchst?"  
Mit leichtem Spott, drehte sich der Braunhaarige halb zu seinem ostdeutschen Pendant um. „Oder sind deine Lateinkenntnisse schon so eingerostet? Oh, großartiges Ex-Land des Deutschen Ordens?"  
„Ach sei still."  
„Stimmt, ich Dummerchen, vergaß! Um Heiden mit Schwert und Feuer zu bekehren, sind ja Lateinkenntnisse nicht dringend notwendig."  
Gilbert überging den Spott und versuchte das Geschriebene zu entziffern.  
„Als wärst du zu dieser Zeit ein Unschuldsengel gewesen.", murmelte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. Vorsichtig entkorkte der Deutsche ein Fläschchen und roch daran.  
„Wie willst du das beurteilen? Du hast mich zu der Zeit nicht gekannt!"  
„Mag sein. Aber dafür Ungarn. Sie hat so einiges aus deinen wilden Jahren zu berichten gewusst."

Ein starker Alkoholgeruch mit der scharfen Note von irgendwelchen Kräutern stach ihn in die blasse Nase. Schnell stöpselte er die Flasche wieder zu.  
„Wie viele Leute hast du bitte nach meiner Vergangenheit ausgefragt?"  
„Wer zum Kuckuck hat das überhaupt geschrieben und zusammengepanscht?", fragte der Preuße entnervt, ohne auf die vorige Frage einzugehen.  
„Bedanke dich bei dem Miststück, wie du sie vorhin so liebevoll genannt hast."  
In Roderich Stimme schwang ein leichter Hauch Amüsement.  
„Ich dachte für gemeine Arbeit, wären die Hände deiner Schwester zu gut dafür.", antwortete der Preuße bissig zurück. „Außerdem seit wann kennt sie sich in der Medizin aus?"  
Roderich musste schmunzeln.  
„Salva wurde von Nonnen und Mönchen aufgezogen, Gilbert. Und nachdem sich Klöster auch oft der Pflege Bedürftiger verschrieben haben, so darf es dich auch nicht wundern, wenn meine liebe Schwester sich nicht davon abhalten konnte, ihre Nase in Apothekerkram zu stecken. Es stimmt, sie kann virtuos die schwierigsten Fugen von Bach spielen, einen Gegner gesellschaftlich matt setzen, aber du hast sie noch nie mit Mörtel und Stößel gesehen. Komm gib her, ich werde dir das richtige raussuchen."  
Roderich griff nach dem Korb und wühlte sich durch den Inhalt. Kurz Zeit später überreichte er Gilbert zwei Tiegel und eine Flasche, wobei er dazu die passenden deutschen Bezeichnungen nannte. Dann stellte er den Korb neben sich ab.  
Als Gilbert begann vorsichtig die offenen, wie auch schon schlecht verschlossenen Stellen mit einer Jodlösung abzutupfen, was nicht im mindestens angenehm war für den Geschundenen, konnte dieser ein Schmerzenstöhner unterdrücken.  
„Reiß dich zam, Sissy. Du sahst schon schlimmer aus."  
„Wie können gerne tauschen.", nörgelte der Braunhaarige, während seine Hände sich im Stoff des Leintuches vergruben. Eine angenehme Stille senkte sich über den Raum, während in seinem Schädel begannen die Gedanken einen fragwürdigen Reigen zu tanzen.  
Warum war das ehemalige Preußische Königreich nur so fürsorglich zu ihm?  
Natürlich auf seine Art fürsorglich, was nicht gerade der Norm entsprach. Dennoch beunruhigte ihn das Verhalten Gilberts. Da pflegten sie über Jahrhunderte eine innige Feindschaft und nun saßen sie gemeinsam auf seinem Sofa, wobei der Weißhaarige ihm vorsichtig, und mit, eine für ihn ungewöhnliche Feinfühligkeit, Verbände anlegte, mit einer Fertigkeit bei der jeder Feldhescher vor Neid erblasst wäre.  
Ach ja, stimmt Gilbert hatte in den letzten Epochen mehr auf den Schlachtfeld gestanden als er. Dennoch das plötzliche Erscheinen des Albinos, und die seltsame Spannung, welche sich zwischen ihnen im Auto aufgebaut hatte, gaben seinen Gedankengängen keinen Frieden. Irgendwas lag in der Luft, nur konnte Roderich es weder fassen, noch einordnen. Die ganze Situation befremdete ihn, wie vieles in der letzten Zeit. Es kam ihm vor dass die schlanken, bleichen Finger, einfach über seine strapazierte Haut getanzt wären, vorsichtig um ihn nicht zusätzliche und unnötige Schmerzen zuzufügen. Seltsamerweise waren ihm die Berührungen nicht unangenehm oder lästig. Er rügte sich selber. Offenbar hatte er sich schon zu lange von anderen ferngehalten, wenn er sich schon nach der körperlichen Nähe seines ehemaligen Feindes sehnte oder sich mit den Zärtlichkeiten eines Phantomkindes zufrieden gab. Schnell verdrängte er die Gedanken an seinen geisterhaften Begleiter. Nein, an ihn wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Und was Gilbet anging…  
Nun ja, auf das wusste er im Moment auch keine ihn befriedende Antwort. Eine leichte Röte staute sich um seine bleichen Wangen auf, als ihm die Sache im Auto einfiel.  
Warum hatte er nicht schnell reagiert und diesen Kretin einfach von sich abgeschoben, oder ihm wenigsten eine gescheuert?  
Stimmt, der Deutsche hatte sich ja mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn gelehnt. Doch selbst wenn er den Weißhaarigen gebissen hätte, wäre das für ihn eine akzeptablere Reaktion gewesen, als Nichts zu tun.  
Hatte nur dagesessen und sich nicht gerührt, wobei er sogar ein leichtes Prickeln in der Magengrube empfunden hatte. Nochmals gab er sich einen Tritt im Geiste.  
Nein, er musste sich einmal gedanklich ordnen. Diese Spannung zwischen ihnen hatte ihn nur deswegen gefangen gehalten, weil er schon lange niemand in seine Nähe gelassen hatte.  
Punkt, Komma und Aus.  
Doch wie wäre es weiter gegangen, wenn dieser Jemand, welcher sich dann so wie so in den Gassen verkrümmelt hatte, nicht aufgekreuzt wäre.  
Hätte ….  
Nein, er brach den Gedanken ab und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Falte vor ihm zu lenken.  
Es war nichts passiert, also unnötig sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber was ihn wirklich interessierte waren die wahren Beweggründe seines Rivalen, mir nichts dir nichts in sein Leben reinzuplatzen.  
Er hing so noch eine ganze Weile seinen Gedanken nach, bis der Grund seiner momentanen Verwirrung fertig war, die Unannehmlichkeiten seines kurzen Fortbleibens ordnungsgemäß zu versorgen und ihm einen leichten Klapps auf die Schulter gab. Roderich stöhnte dabei erneut kurz auf. Die ganze Zeit, wo er mit nackten Oberkörper, nun vor seinem alten Rivalen saß, war ihm im Flug vergangen, obwohl der Preuße sicher über eine Dreiviertelstunde gebraucht hatte, um jede seiner zahlreichen Schürfungen, kleineren Wunden und blaue Flecken, fachmäßig zu versorgen und zu verbinden.  
„Fertig. Kannst dich wieder anziehen, obwohl…", trällerte der Preuße leicht ausgelassen, betrachtete stolz sein Werk und wollte eben die nicht mehr gebrauchten Sachen zurück in den Korb räumen, da wurde er von seinem „Patienten" unterbrochen.  
„Verdammt Gilbert warum tust du das?", flüsterte dieser, leise dennoch gut hörbar.  
„Was meinst du?"  
Ein ehrliches Erstaunen zeichnete Gilberts Gesicht, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass die folgenden Momente nicht zu seiner Annehmlichkeit verlaufen würden.  
„Das alles… das Rausholen aus der Zelle, das Herbringen, die Sache im Auto..."  
Roderich hielt inne. Es war das erste Mal, seitdem Gilbert die Zigarette fertig geraucht hatte, dass er den Annäherungsversuch im Auto zur Sprache brachte.  
„Die Versorgung meiner Wunden. Verdammt Preußen, warum der ganze Aufwand? Wir waren über Jahrzehnte hinweg Feinde, über Jahrhunderte politische Rivalen… aber nie Freunde, nicht einmal gute Bekannte."  
Vorsichtich strichen die Fingerspitzen des Weißhaarigen über die Verbände, und der Hausherr konnte beinahe spüren wie sich die roten Augen auf ihn richten.  
Mir in die Augen schauen kann er, schoss dem Braunhaarigen durch den Kopf, aber die Wahrheit versucht er immer zu umgehen.  
Ein leichter Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte das alles langsam satt. Seine eigene Unsicherheit über seine persönliche Situation, die Leere, welche ihn nun schon seit Jahren begleitete, das verstörende Verhalten des Preußen ihm gegenüber, die Spannung welche zwischen ihnen die Luft elektrisierte, und die ganzen unbeantworteten Fragen. Er wollte endlich dieses Chaos beseitigt wissen, doch gleichzeitig wusste er nicht wo er damit anfangen sollte.  
„Über Jahre hinweg, war es dir doch immer egal gewesen in welchen Zustand ich mich befunden habe, vor allem nachdem du meistens hinterhergeholfen hast damit es mir erst so richtig schlecht ging."  
Roderich spürte wie Gilbert die Hände von seinem Rücken nahm. Seine Hände ballten sich. Er war einfach mit der Situation überfordert.  
„Also sag mir, Gilbert Bleischmid, warum bist du hier?"  
„Vielleicht…"  
Zögerlich versuchte der Weißhaarige sich die Wörter zu Recht zulegen. Sollte er die Wahrheit aussprechen oder sich heraus reden mit irgendeiner kecken Ansage. Er atmete tief durch und fixierte einen Punkt, wo sich zwei Verbände kreuzten.  
„Vielleicht, weil mir bewusst wurde, wie wichtig du in meinen Leben geworden bist…"  
So jetzt ist es raus, dachte sich Gilbert und starrte angespannt auf den Rücken des Mannes vor ihm. Dieser war ganz still und ruhig geworden, als hätten die Worte für ihn die Zeit einfrieren lassen. Plötzlich drehte sich der Aristokrat zu ihm um und Gilbert versuchte den auffordernden Blick seines Gegenübers nicht auszuweichen. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor er sich in den violetten Augen, doch dann versuchte er erneut sich zu einer Antwort zu bewegen.  
„Du bist seit dem Schlesienkrieg immer präsenter in meinen Leben geworden und somit Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Der Vergangenheit, wo ich das war was ich sein wollte. Wo ich das geworden bin, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Als ich immer mehr aus meiner Rolle, seit dem Niedergang des Kaiserreiches gedrängt worden bin, habe ich begonnen an mein altes Ego zu klammern, wollte die Zeit von damals festhalten, die Vergangenheit aufleben lassen. Und als Teil dieser, bist du mir immer mehr ins Gedächtnis gerückt. Ich…"  
Innerlich schmunzelte Gilbert über sein Geständnis. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde ein andere für ihn reden und er neben Roderich diesen Jemand dabei zuschauen. Warum musste er genau in diesem Moment gegenüber seinem alten Rivalen so ehrlich sein? Erneut versuchte er den Blick des anderen zu erhaschen, doch dieser sah ihn nur mit ausdrucksloser Minne an.  
„Doch als ich dich sah, in diesem Zustand, zusammengekauert in diesem Drecksloch, ist mir erst bewusst gewesen das es nie wieder so werden wird wie früher. Wie sehr wir uns beide verrannt haben… Wie sehr wir an der Vergangenheit kaputt gegangen sind, wie immer, jeder auf seine Weise."  
Gilbert lachte leise auf und strich sanft über die Konturen einer der Verbände nach. Er spürte wie Roderich sich unter den zahlreichen Schichten Verband anspannte. Vorsichtig zog der Ostdeutsche den Braunhaarigen zu sich. Dieser ließ es geschehen und wehrte sich nicht einmal gegen die Annäherung. Sanft begann Gilbert ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln und diesmal vermittelte Roderich nicht das Gefühl eines vom Scheinwerfer erfassten Hasen, sondern entspannte sich merklich unter seine Berührungen. Gilbert wurde wieder selbstsicherer, woraufhin er weiter sprach.  
„Wir waren Feinde, Rivalen und unsere Beziehung zu einander war seit jeher angespannt und konfliktreich. Doch gerade deswegen hat sie mir Sicherheit gegeben. Solange wir mit einander stritten, war alles in Ordnung, gleichgültig wie sehr die Welt auseinander brach. Doch als dein Gekeife immer leiser wurde, bin ich mir der Leere bewusst geworden, welche Einzug in mein Reich genommen hat."  
Er legte eine Sprechpause ein und drückte den anderen ein wenig stärker an sich, wobei er Rücksicht auf die Wunden nahm.  
„Alles war verändert. Mir ist die Welt in der ich jetzt lebe so fremd geworden. Weißt du wie es ist, nur noch zu einem Teil des Planes seines kleinen Bruder zu gehören. Ich war doch derjenige welcher ihn großgezogen hat und nun soll ich in der hintersten Reihe sitzen und zuschauen, wie er sich ins Verderben stürzt? Wie er die anderen ins Verderben stürzt?"  
Gilbert wartete auf eine Antwort Seitens Roderichs, doch dieser schwieg nur. Es war für ihn das erste Mal, dass er sich diesem so schutzlos und verletzlich zeigte. Seine Fassade fallen ließ und auf sein ansonsten so aufgeblasenes Ego, verzichtete. Nicht einmal seinen Bruder hatte er jemals diese Seite seines Ich gezeigt.  
Auch nicht Antonio und Francis, wobei der Erste in den letzten Jahren höchst mit sich selbst beschäftig war und der letztere wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell wieder mit ihm reden würde.  
Auf diese Gedanken hinauf, merkte er dass seine Augenwinkel nass wurden. Um sich rasch davon abzulenken nahm er den Faden wieder auf.  
„Weißt du wie es ist seinen Verbündeten, Freunden und Feinden entgegen zu treten und die Blicke erdulden zu müssen, welche mir zu schreien das sie mich dafür verantwortlich machen wie er geworden ist? Dabei bin ich nur noch ein Schatten auf dem politischen Bankett, der versucht mehr von seiner einstigen Größe zu zeigen, als was von dem übrig geblieben ist."  
Roderich hob leicht den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hoch. Wieder fragte Gilbert sich warum ausgerechnet er, sich Roderich anvertraute. Er hatte nie vorgehabt dem ehemaligen Kaiserriech einen sehr tiefen Teil seiner Gedankengänge der letzten Jahre zu offenbaren, doch irgendwie war seine Zunge schneller gewesen, als seine Gedanken. Als er jedoch in die violettten Augen des anderen sah, konnte er all den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung über die Entwicklung ihrer beider gemeinsamen Lage erkennen und spürte seinen Teil dazu. Sie waren so unterschiedlich und doch waren sie beide am gleichen Grund zerbrochen. Plötzlich spürte er wie Roderich sich zögerlich, mit roten Wangen an ihn schmiegte und überrascht nahm er ihn in die Arme. Es hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich, ihn bei sich zu haben, ohne das von Seite des Braunhaarigen Worte fielen. Abermals fragte sich der Preuße, warum er gerade dem Braunhaarigen sich anvertraut hat und nicht einer Nation, mit der er freundschaftliche Bande unterhielt.  
Vielleicht liegt da der Grund, dachte Gilbert in der Stille seinen Gedanken zu Ende, ich vertraue ihm das an, weil er mein Rivale ist und nicht mein Freund.  
Noch wusste er nicht wie sich seine Geständnis auf ihre Beziehung auswirken werde, doch in diesem Moment wollte er es dem anderen sagen und seine Angst, welche ihm die letzte Zeit gequält hatte, als er von der Verhaftung Roderichs hörte ,in Sätze fassen. Er wollte einfach dass dieser drüber Bescheid wusste, auch wenn es völlig atypisch für ihn war, es zuzugeben.  
„Ich wollte …dich, jetzt auch nicht zusätzlich zu all dem Mist hier, verlieren,… der Gedanke daran hat mir auf die Fahrt nach Wien Angst gemacht.", flüsterte der Albino Roderich in Ohr und strich vorsichtig eine braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
Beethoven hatte wirklich arge Probleme mit seinen Vermietern. Nicht nur das der Komponist, gar keine Rücksicht auf seine Mitbewohner nahm (das mit dem Kübel Wasser hat er mehr als einmal gemacht, außerdem setzte er sich öfters mitten in der Nacht ans Klavier um zu spielen und vor allem zum Komponieren), auch brachte er alle Nachteile ein, die eintreten, wenn man eine Persönlichkeit unter seinen Haus beherbergt (Einmal wurden die Fensterländen gestohlen, weil er darauf irgendwelche Noten gekritzelt hatte und so weiter). Fakt ist das der gute Mann zigmal umgezogen ist und eigentlich nie wirklich Frieden halten konnte mit seinen Vermietern.  
Gut das wars so weit,  
bis zum nächsten Mal,  
lg, Sternenschwester


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Der Schatten holt ein...

Uff, endlich habe ich dieses Kapi zu Ende gebracht. Nun gut, ich sage es gleich, ich habe ein bisschen weiter unten versucht in Mundart zu schreiben, bin aber glaube ich ein wenig daran gescheitert, auf jeden Fall hatte ich meine Probleme. Aber may was soll man machen. Wer den Flaschback nicht lesen will, einfach überspringen, der Plot läuft auch ohne ihn weiter. Karl- Name von HRR Ich hoffe die Folge gefällt euch soweit. Lg, Sternenschwester

Kapitel 4: Der Schatten holt ein

Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie sich so in den Armen hielten. Gilbert strich weiterhin so zärtlich wie möglich über den Rücken seines Gastgebers, während dieser begonnen hatte sanft mit den Fingerkuppen die bleichen Arme des Preußen zu berühren. Jedes Mal wenn der Braunhaarige seine Finger abhob, um nur ein Stückchen weiterweg anzusetzen, durchlief dem Weißhaarigen ein Schauer über die betreffende Stelle. Es kam ihm so vor als würde der Aristokrat, wie auf einem Klavier, Musik auf seiner Haut spielen. Eine Melodie, welcher nur er zu hören vermag. Langsam und vorsichtig begann Gilbert seine Hand nun über die schmalen Schultern zu den Armen wandern zu lassen. Schon seit längerer Zeit fragte er sich nicht mehr was genau er hier tat oder wohin es führen würde. Die Antwort hatte in diesen Augenblicken keine Bedeutung für ihn, es war auch eher so als würde er sie auch nie erfahren wollen. Plötzlich riss sie beide ein schrilles Läuten aus der leichten Lethargie, welcher sie sich hingeben hatten. Wie erst kürzlich Erwachte starrten sie zu dem kleinen Telefon, welches auf einem mittelgroßen Kasten stand und unaufhörlich vor sich schrillte. Es kam Preußen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der andere sich erhob, um ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn zu werfen, sich zur Lärmquelle hinbewegte. Weiterhin schweigend sah Gilbert Roderich an, wie er abhob und ein emotionsloses „Roderich Edelstein" in die Telefonmuschel nuschelte. Doch kaum einen Moment später bekam der Braunhaarige eine entnervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, Theo…, Jo, i bi schon ausser. Naa, i bi in Ordnung…. Und naa du muscht ned her kom… Naa, es passt scho…. Kruzitürckennochmal, kapiertst net was ich sag?"

Dann folgte eine längere Pause, indem aber der Hausherr immer entnervter mit dem Telefonkabel zu spielen begann.

„Naa es passt, hob i gs'agt… was hast gmacht? Sag' bist von allen guten Geistern verlassen…"

Gilbert seufzte stand auf, während Roderich weiterhin sein Streitgespräch weiterführte. Wenn Roderich in dieses Dialekt verfiel, war die Liste der möglichen Personen am anderen Ende der Leitung ziemlich kurz und nachdem was er raushörte, beschloss er sich den schnell ein Ende zu machen. Er wollte es sich nicht ganz eingestehen, doch er war leicht verstimmt gegenüber den Bayern, das dieser ihm in einer solchen Situation mit seinem Anruf dazwischen gefunkt zu hat.

„Naa, i brauch jetzt weder di, noch Salva oder Stirya hier… oder sonst a Seel… Was soll das hassen i hätt ma Leben ned im Griff? …"

Ruhig und gelassen nahm der Preuße Roderich den Telefonhörer ab und hielt ihn sich selber ans Ohr. Überrumpelt hatte sein Gegenüber ihm erstens keinen Wiederstand geleistet und zweitens hörte er endlich mit seinen Versuchen auf, Knoten in sein Kabel zu knüpfen.

„Hallo Theodor…", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme, wobei er sich einen arroganten Unterton nicht verkneifen konnte. Doch es zeigte Wirkung. Einen Moment schwieg die Leitung, bis ein überraschtes „Gilbert?" ankam. Der Albino musste grinsen.

„Was machst du bei Roderich?"

Gilbert wandte sich ein wenig vom Letztgenannten ab.

„Nun…, ich habe deinen lieben Bruder den Arsch gerettet und ihn aus der Gestapo rausgeholt…"

Gespannt wartete er ab. Ein ungläubiges „AHA.", war jedoch alles was der Bayer darauf zu sagen hatte. Gilberts Ego fühlte sich ein wenig gekränkt, bezüglich dieser nicht sehr ausführlichen Antwort. Nach einer Weile kam ein: „Und warum ausgerechnet du?"

Fängt der jetzt auch damit an, dachte sich der Angesprochene leicht genervt bei sich. Besser er brachte das hier jetzt zu einem Ende. Das letzte was er wollte, war während seines Fronturlaubs mit Bayern konfrontiert zu sein. Theodors und Roderichs Beziehung zueinander hatte zwar die letzten Jahrhunderte durch die, manchmal sogar ziemlich aggressive Politik zueinander ziemlich gelitten, doch beide gemeinsam, war für Gilbert meist schwer zu ertragen.

„Machen wir es kurz Theo, ich bin in nächster Zeit in Wien und kümmere mich schon um Sissy. Also mach dir keine Sorgen und genieße dein Leben! Tschau." Bevor der andere noch protestieren konnte legte er auf. Eine kurze Weile Stile folgte, wo beide, Gilbert und Roderich, das Telefon anstarrten, in der Erwartung das sich Theodor nicht so schnell abwimmeln lies. Doch auch in den darauffolgenden Minuten gab das Gerät keinen Laut von sich.

„Geht doch…", gab dann schlussendlich der Preuße von sich, sah die Sache damit als abgeschlossen an und warf einen Blick zu seinem Gastgeber. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus und flüsterte nur leise, wobei sich ein leichter roter Schimmer auf den Wangen ausmachen ließ.

„Wir sollten endlich schlafen gehen."

„Äh … ok."

Ein wenig überrumpelt und verstimmt, dass ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation entglitten war, ging Gilbert zu seinen zugewiesenen Platz zurück und begann sich auszuziehen. Roderich indes, war mit gesenktem Haupt zum Kasten gegangen. Nach kurzer Suche zog er ein leicht zerknautschtes Nachthemd raus, das er sich schnell überzog, wobei sich für kurze Zeit sein Blick mit dem des Preußen traf. Beide jedoch brachen den Kontakt schnell wieder ab, mit dem leichten Gefühl vom anderen erwischt worden zu sein. Während Roderich sich seiner Hose, auf dem Kleiderhaufen beim Klavier entledigte, schimpfte der andere leise zu sich, als er merken musste das sein Nachtgewand offenbar in Berlin verblieben ist. Resigniert bleib er in Unterhemd und Unterhose, wobei der Weißhaarige eindeutig zu vernehmen glaubte, dass ihn sein Gastgeber, solange er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, verstollen musterte. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich über seine Züge, als er an die ungewöhnlich Nähe zu seiner Nemesis vor nicht mal einer Viertelstunde denken musste. Offenbar ließ es seine Anwesenheit dem Braunhaarigen doch nicht ganz so kalt, wie er es ihm Auto zu Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Mit einer Zahnbürste und einer leicht zerquetschten Zahnpastetube bewaffnet, ging er an Roderich vorbei, welcher sich sehr schnell aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst hatte, als ihn der Albino neckisch in die Flanke mit der freien Hand boxte. Beim Zähneputzen hatte sie jedoch das nun schon gut bekannte Schweigen eingeholt und sie kehrten auch ohne ein weiteres Wort gewechselt zu haben, zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Roderich wartete bis Preußen sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, um den Lichtschalter umzudrehen und ging dann selber in der Dunkelheit zu seiner Schlafnische.

„Gute Nacht.", tönte es zögerlich aus der Nische in die Dunkelheit.

„Nacht", antwortete Gilbert zurück und wickelte sich mehr in die Decke ein. „Und Sissy! Schlaf gut.", murmelte er dann noch in sein Kissen, wohl im Wissen das ihn der andere gehört hatte.

Vor Prag- 1742  
+Roderich trieb sein Pferd an um schneller das Schlachtfeld vom einen Ende zum anderen zu durchqueren. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick nach links und nach rechts schweifen. Alles was er fand waren Tod und Vernichtung. Machen der bedauernswerten Geschöpfe, egal ob Mensch oder Tier, waren noch nicht vom Gevatter geholt worden und hauchten eben ihre letzten Atemzüge aus. Der Gestank von Tod, Schießpulver und Blut war während seiner Suche, sein treuster Begleiter, und hatte sich schon unangenehm in seiner Kleidung verbissen. Eine Fleischwunde an seiner Flanke, begann unangenehm unter den Verbänden zu pochen und mischte sich zu den Kopfschmerzen, welche ihn seit dem vorläufigen Ende der Schlacht beschlich, dazu. Verbissen versuchte der Braunhaarige das Gemisch von Emotionen, welche noch immer unheilverkündend auf diesem Gebiet lag, aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich vor allem nicht von ihnen einnehmen zu lassen. An diesem Tag war er mehr oder weniger mit zwei blauen Augen davon gekommen aber beruhigen oder freuen tat er sich über diesen Zustand nicht. Wenn seiner Regentin und seinen Ministern nicht bald eine zündende Idee bekamen, standen seine Chancen schlecht sich gegen seine Rivalen erfolgreich zu wehr zu setzten. Kurz richtete das Erzherzogtum seinen Blick zum Horizont und da sah er ihn. Auch wenn er nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt bei diesem alten, knorrigen Baum ausmachte, wusste er von irgendwo das es er war. Es musste er sein. Mit einem Ruck trieb Roderich sein Pferd an und steuerte auf diesen markanten Punkt in der Schlachtenlandschaft an. Ein paar Augenblicke später hatte er sogar die Bestätigung dass er sich nicht irrte. Unter den toten Ästen des verdorrten Baumes kniete sein Bruder im Gebet, wobei dieser unvorsichtig sein Gewehr abgelegt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Schlamm, Blut und sonstigen Substanzen, hatten seine bayrische Uniform unkenntlich gemacht. Ähnlich wie bei ihm waren selbst Gesicht, Hände und Haar von dieser schmutzigen Paste versreckt. Zornig überbrückte Roderich die letzte Entfernung zwischen innen im Galopp. Theodor ließ sich durch das Herannahen des Reiters aus dem Gebet schrecken, orientierte sich kurz und richtete sich auf, als er denjenigen erkannte, welcher im hohen Tempo sich auf ihn zubewegte. Feindselig erwartete er die Ankunft seines Widersachers.

„Was willst du?", fragte der Blonde dann misstrauisch, wobei seine Hand vorsichtshalber zu seinem Gewehr griff, welches er für die Dauer des Gebetes gegen den alten Baum gelehnt hatte. Roderich hatte Mühe, den Zorn und die Unruhe in ihm nicht auf das Pferd zu übertragen.

„Das fragst du mich, während du dich mit Gewalt in meine Länder einen Weg aus Blut und Verderben ebnest?", schrie ihn der Österreicher an und sprang vom Pferd, welches immer unruhiger am Stand trippelte. Sanfte Nebelschwaden streichen um die beiden herum. Theodors Minne blieb entspannt und verlor auch nicht den blasierten Eindruck.

„Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Österreich. Oder hast du vor lauten Noten im Kopf, dieses entscheidende Detail nicht mitgekriegt?"

Roderich schnaubte, wobei er sich mit Mühe und Not endlich beruhigte. Mit etwas gefestigter Stimme wandte er sich wieder an seinen bayrisches Pendant.

„Warum wundert es mich nicht dass ausgerechnet du dich wiedermal gegen mich stellst? Das Gilbert so dreist ist und dabei versucht mir Schlesien wegzunehmen ist, war, bei diesem Kretin, vorauszusehen. Aber das ausgerechnet du mir wiedermal versuchst von hinten den Dolch einzurammen…"

Theodor zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hole mir nur das was mir rechtmäßig zusteht. Roddy."

Die Wunde an seiner Seite, begann wieder schmerzlich zu pochen und forderte somit die Aufmerksamkeit seines Opfers zurück. Reflexartig legte Roderich eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo Blut und Eiter seine Uniform begonnen hatten aufzuweichen. Das bayrische Herzogtum bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Nette Wunde. Ich wundere mich hingegen über deine Blödheit, sich mir in so einem Zustand entgegen zu stellen. Du wirst auf deine Tage unvorsichtig, kleiner Bruder."

Der Österreicher presste die Zähne zusammen, zum einen wegen des Schmerzes, zum anderen weil er nicht völlig seine Contenance verlieren wollte.

„Jetzt ehrlich Roderich, was suchst du in solch einer Verfassung hier?"

Wäre da nicht dieser hämische Unterton in der Stimme seins Gegner, hätte Roderich beinahe gemeint, Sorge und Bedauern in den grünblauen Augen des anderen zu entdecken. Ein wenig auf die Knie gestützt, schaute er zu seinem früheren Mentor auf.

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern das …."

Weiter kam der Braunhaarige nicht da ein Ruf die feuchte Luft erfüllte.

„Theodor?"

Nachdem sich der Bayer mit einem Blick versicherte, dass ihm vom angeschlagenen Österreicher im Augenblick keine Gefahr drohte, drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Rufen erklungen war. Kurze Zeit später schälte sich die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines ihnen beiden gut bekannten Franzosen aus dem Nebel.

„Ah Francis, welch angenehme Bereicherung zu dieser kleinen Versammlung. Wo ist denn August?", begrüßte ihn der Gerufene munter. „Enfin, habe ich dich endlich gefunden. Saxon, ist ins Lager zurückgekehrt. Er hat mich gebeten nach dir zu schauen. Wir hatten schon Befürchtungen, die autrichiens hätten dich erwischt. "

Francis schloss zum anderen Blonden auf und bedachte Roderich mit einem interessierten Blick.

„Oh, wenn haben wir da? Ton petit frére."

„Yep, und wie meinst du sollen wir ihn für seine Ungeduld, uns zu treffen belohnen?"

Der Ausdruck in den Augen des deutschen Blonden verhieß nichts Gutes und wie auch nicht der kurze Blickaustusch zwischen der französischen und bayrischen Partei.

„Nun, wenn du meinen Vorschlag hören willst, könnten wir deinen petit frére mit in das Lager nehmen, um …"

„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle unterlassen…"

Der eisige Ton in der Stimme zerschnitt die Luft. Bayern und Frankreich hielten inne, wobei sie einen ungläubigen Blick hinter Roderich warfen. Vorsichtig hob Bayern beschwichtigend die Hände, wobei er seine Waffe fallen ließ und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„Grüß dich Anges!", versuchte er mit fester Stimme sagen, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Holpern nicht unterdrücken. Als Roderich, die Hand noch immer auf die offene Wunde gelegt, leicht den Kopf nach hinten drehte, konnte er auch den Grund von Theodors Anspannung ausmachen. Hinter seinem Rücken, waren durch den leichten Nebel unbemerkt, zwei Reiter auf sie zugekommen. Auf einem Braunen Wallach erkannte er seine ältere Schwester Katharina, welche ihm einen ihrer seltenen Sorgenblicke zuwarf. Doch es war eher die Präsens der zweiten Gestalt, welche das österreichische Erzherzogtum aus dem Konzept brachte. Anges, hoch zu Ross auf ihrem sandfarbenen Gebirgspony, zielte mit dem Lauf eines Gewehres direkt zwischen den Abstand der dunkelblauen Augen des Bayern. Francis indes hatte sich ebenfalls zurückbewegt und beobachtete die Szenerie angespannt.

„Anges, Liebe, ich glaube du kannst die Waffe sinken lassen…", versuchte Theodor nochmals ein Gespräch aufzunehmen.

„Schleich dich!", war die einzige Antwort, welche ihm Agnes mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu zischte und den Teufel tat um das Gewehr runterzunehmen. „Und für dich immer noch Fräulein Hütt oder Grafschaft Tirol, Bayern!"

„Triol…!" Leicht verzweifelt sah das bayrische Herzogtum zu Katharina, welche bis dahin wieder ihre undurchschaubare Maske aufgesetzt hatte und Frankreich im Auge behielt. Ein wenig mutiger ging er wieder ein paar Schritte auf die Reiterinnen zu.

„Komm schon Agnes, Frauen sollten doch eigentlich nicht auf den Schlachtfeld sein und auf …."

Weiter kam er nicht denn ein Schuss löste sich und die Kugel ries Holzsplitter aus dem trockenen Stamm, des abgestorbenen Baumes. Bayern, dessen Gesicht nur knapp von der Ladung verfehlt worden war, machte einen Hechtsprung nach rechts und glotzte Tirol nur ungläubig an, ebenso wie es Roderich und Francis gerissen hatte.

„Scheiße, Anges! Was soll das?"

„Nur eine Unterstreichung meiner Worte, Bayern und eine Warnung gegenüber blöder Gedanken. Ich verspreche dir, solltest du mich in irgendeiner Weise nochmal belangen, dann hat dein kleines Blondköpfchen ein hübsches Loch…"

„Ich bin dein Bruder, Anges…"

Mit spöttischer Mine drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige zu ihrer Begleiterin und gab ihr das Gewehr.

„Käte, frische bitte mein Gedächtnis auf. Was haben noch schnell diese Schafe in Versaille beschlossen?"

Ohne auch nur eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen reichte ihr die Kärntnerin ein anderes Gewehr und antwortete mit monotoner Stimme.

„Das Vorarlberg und Tirol, im Falle eines Sieges an Bayern gehen würden."

„Ach, stimmt das war ja der Part, der mir das Essen verdorben hat."

Mit gekonnten Fingern entsicherte Tirol die Waffe und richtete sie erneut auf Bayern, wobei sie Roderich einen Wink gab. Dieser schleppte sich so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Schwestern.

„Franzman, nimm diesen Hund und CASSE TOI. Ich bin mir eurer Anwesenheit hier überdrüssig. Und Theo, solltest du auch nur die Idee erwägen mich mit deinen Männern in Innsbruck zu besuchen, oder gar Adelheid in irgendeiner Weise belästigen, dann Gnade dir Gott." Theodor nickte nur stumm, wobei er den todbringenden Lauf der Waffe nicht aus den Augen ließ und mit Frankreich im Nebel verschwand. +

Gilbert fuhr mit einem ersticktet Schrei hoch. Er hatte nur geträumt, nur geträumt…

Doch der Alptraum ließ ihn nicht los. Er konnte noch immer die Schüsse hören, die Körper, wenn sie leblos in auf die lockere Erde fielen, das Jammern und Flehen, derer welche nicht das Glück hatten im Überraschungsmoment den Tod gefunden zu haben. Das Entsetzen der Gesichter, in dem Augenblick wo ihnen bewusst wird, das sie diesen Wald nie mehr verlassen würde, spukte unablässig in seine Gedanken. Jede Gräueltat spielte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge ab, immer und immer wieder. Er konnte nicht anderes. Als er spürte wie Tränen ihm die hohen Wangen runterflossen, zog er die Knie an seinen Oberkörper und begann zu schluchzen. Durch das vermehrte Rascheln auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, konnte er entnehmen, dass er seinen Gestgeber geweckt hatte. So leise wie möglich versuchte er seine Schluchzer verstummen zu lassen und sich wieder in die Waagrechte zu begeben.

„Gilbert, was ist denn los?", tönte es verschlafen vom anderen Ende des Kabinetts.

„Gar… nichts,… schlaf weiter."

Vielleicht war es der tränenerstickte Unterton oder die unüblich Unsicherheit in der Stimme, welche den Braunhaarigen stutzig gemacht hatte. Der Albino hörte nur wie der andere seine Füße aus dem Bett schwang und mit leicht torkelnden Gang auf seine Schlafstätte zu steuerte. Bei jedem Schritt knarzten die Bodendielen laut auf, oder es klang in Gilberts Ohren deswegen so laut, da er sich der Stille im Raum stärker bewusst worden war. Mit ein paar schnellen Handbewegungen wischte er sich über das Gesicht um die verräterischen Spuren der Tränen auszulöschen. Das Geräusch der knarrenden Dielen war verschwunden und in einen Moment auf den anderen spürte der Weißhaarige, wie die Polsterung der Garnitur leicht einsank als sich ein weiteres Gewicht darauf niederließ. Um nicht im Dunkeln in die violetten Augen seines „Gastgebers" zu schauen, vergrub er sein Gesicht in sein Kissen und drehte sich demonstrativ Richtung Rückenlehne. Die Augen ließ er offen, aus Angst die Bilder in seinen Geist wieder zu sehen, wenn er sie schließen sollte.

„Gilbert…?", hörte er zögerlich den andern in die Dunkelheit fragen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihn sanft umzudrehen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe.", schnauzte er und wehrte sich gegen die Berührung. Die Finger, welche noch vorhin um seine knochige Schulter gelegt hatten zogen sich langsam zurück. Dann hörte er wie Schritte sich von ihm entfernten. Doch diese steuerten nicht das Bett in der Nische an, sondern gingen Richtung Küche. Kurze Zeit danach hörte er wie ein Lichtschalter umgedreht wurde und sah das Schattenspiel, ausgelöst vom eingeschalteten Licht, auf der Wand gegenüber von ihm. Der Weißhaarige konnte vernehmen wie sein Rivale in der Küche werkelte. Zehn Minuten später hörte er das Pfeifen eines Wasserkessels und das Plätschern des Wassers, welches sich in die Tasse ergoss. Wenig später wurde das Licht wieder ausgedreht und Roderich schritt gemächlich zu ihm zurück. Der Preuße konnte spüren wie die Federung der Polsterung erneut leicht einsank als der andere sich zu ihm auf die Garnitur setzte. Kurz darauf vernahm er ein leichtes Klirren des Porzellans, so als würde sie auf den Parkett abgestellt werden. Angespannt erwartete der Albino das weitere Handeln seiner Nemsis. Wieder legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, doch diesmal versuchte sie ihn von der Lehne wegzudrehen und es steckte auch viel mehr Kraft dahinter. Mit einen Murren, wickelte sich Gilbert immer fester in seine Decke ein, doch der andere ließ nicht locker, bis es dem Weißhaarigen zu bunt wurde. Er fuhr auf und schlug die Hand des Aristokraten forsch von sich.

„Sag mal, was von „Lass mich in Ruhe", hast du nicht gekniffen?" , fauchte er den Braunhaarigen an, wobei dieser ihn mit ruhigen , beinahe ausdrucklosen Augen ansah. Das wenige Licht, welches das Zimmer in Grauzonen verwandelte, reichte nicht aus um die violette Farbe in den Augen Roderichs erkennbar zu machen, doch sah Gilbert vor seinen geistigen Auge ganz deutlich diese ungewöhnliche Iristönung. Plötzlich bückte sich sein Gastgeber und schneller als der Weißhaarige schauen konnte, wurde ihm eine warme Tasse in die Hand gedrückt. Verdattert starrte der der Albino den Becher an, aus dem es noch mächtig dampfte. Ein leichter Alkoholgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Was ist das?", fragte er leicht misstrauisch.

„Trink vorsichtig dann geht es dir besser.", antwortete der Brauhaarige mit ausdruckloser Stimme. Noch immer mit Argwohn setzte der Weißhaarige die Tasse an den Lippen. Der erste Schluck verbrannte ihm den Rachen. Hustend und keuchend krümmte er sich kurz. Roderich hatte ihm schon beim ersten Huster die Tasse vorsichtshalber abgenommen.

„Scheiße ist das heiß."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass du es langsam trinken sollst, du Wappler."

Nicht einmal eine Spur von Mitleid oder Fürsorge lag in der Stimme des anderen.

„Willst du mich foltern? Sissy. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Gebräu?"

„Jagertee.", antwortete der kurz angebunden.

„Hedwig hat mir immer einen gemacht wenn ich Alpträume hatte."

„Und welches Vögelchen hat dir zu gezwitschert das ich den bräuchte?", raunzte ihn Gilbert verstimmt an.

„Antonio hat auch oft in sein Kissen geweint…" Eine gewisse Melancholie war in der Antwort herauszuhören.

„Und den hast du dann auch versucht besoffen zu machen."

Gilbert versuchte erst gar nicht den Spott in seiner Stimme zu kaschieren. Doch anstatt rot zu werden, wie es der Preuße erwartet hätte, sah ihn Roderich mit einem hämischen Blick an.

„Ich glaube nicht dass das großartige und so mächtige Preußen von einem einzigen Jägertee beschwipst wird."

„Verarschen kann ich mich auch selber."

Gilbert griff nach der Tasse und nahm sie unsanft aus Roderichs Händen, wobei ein wenig vom Inhalt auf dessen Händerücken schwappte.

„Pass doch auf, du Koffer.", fauchte dieser ihn an, während er seine schmerzende Hand leicht schüttelte.

„Selber schuld." Gilbert nahm erneut einen Schluck, nur diesmal war er bei weitem vorsichtiger und langsamer beim Schlucken. Schleichend breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile so da, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Vor Prag - 1742

Roderich Nägel krallten sich in die Bettkanten, seines Feldlagers, während er schmerzvoll die Zähne aufeinander mahlen ließ. Katharina hingegen zog mit mitleidloser Minne, die Verbände von seiner aufgeplatzten Wunde. Anges begutachtete die Szenerie, wobei sie über die Kärntnerin hinweg die Wunde begutachtete.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wer dir diese Wunde verbunden hat, Richi. Aber dieser Mann darf zu Recht ein Stümper genannt werden.", meinte sie mit geheucheltem Mitleid. Trotz der Schmerzen, zwang sich das österreichische Erzherzogtum zu einem Lächeln.

„Kann ich das als Kompliment verstehen?"

Ein leichtes Schnauben, seitens Tirols war ihm Antwort genug, während die Älteste in diesem Zelt, begonnen hatte mit klarem Wasser den ganzen Eiter aus der Wunde auszuwaschen. Nachdem sie mit dieser nicht gerade sehr appetitlichen Arbeit fertig war, wickelte das kärntnerische Herzogtum die Wunde Stelle mit frischen Verbänden ein.

„Ich fürchte ich kann dir nicht den Besuch des Feldherscher ersparen, Kleiner."

Roderich konnte es nicht unterlassen, hörbar die Lippen zu schürzen. Leise konnte er Tirol kichern hören. Er hasste es wenn ihn seine ältere Schwester so nannte, er war schließlich keine kleine Markgrafschaft mehr. Vor allem nicht vor anderen Anwesenden, doch er ließ sie gewähren und verschob dies auf dem Anrecht der älteren Geschwister. Katharina erhob sich, wusch nochmals die Hände ab und trocknete sie an einem sauberen Zipfel des Tuches, welches sie zu Reinigung benutzt hatte.

„Wenn du nicht das wärst was du bist, sähe um deine Verletzung viel schlimmer aus. Aber gut wir können nur Gott danken dass wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Bleib hier sitzen, ich hole den Medicus."

Kaum hatte Kärnten das Zelt verlassen, setzte sich Anges, ungefragt auf die Kante von Roderich Lager. Mit einer Spur von Neugier beobachtete Österreich ihre Keckheit und bevor er sich besann, hatte er die Frage gestellt, welche ihm seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge lag.

„Warum bist du gekommen, Anges? Doch nicht um meine Person willen?"

Die Grafschaft stieß ein meckerndes Lachen aus, welches Gilberts unmögliches Krächen nicht ganz unähnlich war. Nur klang es freudlos und kalt, noch dazu eine Spur hämisch. „Bild dir bloß nichts ein. Austria!", zischte sie dann gereizt.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, hättest du ruhig noch ein wenig leiden können."

Eine Weile schwieg die Schwarzhaarige, bevor sie mit ruhigerer Stimme, welcher aber ein bitterer Unterton beigemischt war, weiter fortfuhr.

„Mich kotzt einfach nur die ganze Situation an."

Roderich hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einer so schlichten Antwort. Wobei, sie reagierte immer äußerst gereizt wenn es darum ging, wie ein Sack voll Gold den Besitzer zu wechseln und nachdem was er wusste hatten wohl die Pläne Frankreich und Preußens nicht große Gegenliebe bei Tirol ausgelöst. Anges war eine stolze Frau mit einer gehörigen Portion Selbstbewusstsein, und sie hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass sie in den passenden und unpassenden Momenten ihrem feurigen Temperament freien Lauf ließ. So wie jetzt. Roderich seufzte erhaben.

„Anges, deine Aussprache geziemt sich nicht für eine Dame."

„Ach Richi, scheiß auf die Manieren. Pfeif einmal auf deine spanischen Manieren, welche dir diese Südländer in den Leib eingeprügelt haben. Es gibt Zeiten da muss man das Kind beim Namen nennen.", fuhr sie in säuerlichen Ton auf und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hatte sie schon oft in diesen Gemütszuständen erlebt. Anges war nicht gerade von einfachstem Charakter, doch nun fühlte er sich an die Zeiten erinnert, wo sie sich damals mit ihren Herren, erfolgreich in seine interne Politik gemischt hatte. Ein musternder Blick gilt über ihre Gestalt. Die langen schwarzen Haare, nur notbedürftig in einem dicken Zopf, zusammengefasst. Die, vom Schlachtenschlamm verdreckte Uniform, welche sie sich offenbar schnell über ihre Bluse übergeworfen hatte, konnte ihren hochgewachsenen und dünnen Körperbau nicht kaschieren und verlieh ihr dennoch was rohes, wie auch wildes.

-Beinahe wie damals, dachte Österreich zu sich. Als die Grafen von Tirol-Görz sich in meine und Hedvikas Angelegenheiten einmischten. Damals als Rodolf I versuchte mich unter seiner Kontrolle zu bringen… Ironie des Schicksals, das ich nun für die Nachfahrin dessen Mannes kämpfe, welchen ich zu dieser Zeit vehement abgelehnt habe. –

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich das Bild von Anges zu beschwören als sie mit ihren Herren im Gefolge des ersten gekrönten Habsburger ritt. Er sah die Tirolerin, wie sie in Männerkleidung, das Langschwert am Sattel ihres Pferdes und die langen, kohlrabenschwarzen Haare in einen langen Zopf zusammengefasst, stolz in Wien einreite, als man ihrer Herrin angeboten hatte, wegen fehlenden Erben, die Habsburger als Nachfolger einzusetzen. Das war nun auch schon beinahe Vierhundertjahre her. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Es erinnert dich an sie und den damaligen Streit. Nicht wahr?"

Die Jüngere hatte sich ein wenig von ihm abgewendet, so dass er ihr Gesicht nur im Profil sah, dennoch erkannte der Österreicher das er recht hatte. Unmerklich und kaum sichtbar, nickte sie.

„Ich hab damals Käte verloren, weil so ein paar…", hier wurde Tirol ziemlich ausfällig, …" eine Frau nie als Herzogin von Kärnten akzeptiert hätten und weil so ein Deppata von Kaiser im letzten Augenblick eine Abmachung gebrochen hat. Weißt du was das einst für ein Scheißgefühl war, als sie Käte von mir abgeholt haben?"

Ihre langen Finger ballten sich zu einer Faust, und mit zornigem Blick lehnte die Tirolerin, sich leicht gegen eine der tragenden Zeltstangen. Sie hatte sich warm geredet.

„Scheißmänner…", murmelte sie unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Roderich wollte die Grafschaft reflexartig ermahnen, doch beherrschte er sich und schwieg dazu. Wieder waren es nur die Lagergeräusche von außen, welche die Stille zwischen ihnen erfüllte.

„Du hast Käte geliebt, oder?"

Die Tirolerin blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, doch konnte Roderich sehen wie es in den Augenwinkeln ihrer rostroten Augen zu glitzern begann. Unwirsch wischte sie sich sehr pöbelhaft über das Gesicht. So sanft wie möglich versuchte das österreichische Erzherzogtum von seiner Pritsche aufzustehen und sich mit leicht humpelten Bewegungen neben sein tirolerisches Pendant zu stellen. Er wusste zwar, das man unter den Nationen, über die mögliche intimere Beziehung zwischen seiner älteren Schwester und der Grafschaft aus dem Süd-Westen tratschte, das da mehr bestand als was beide vorgaben, aber ausgesprochenen hatte es noch nie jemand. Auf jeden Fall nicht in seiner Anwesenheit. Roderich schallte sich in Gedanken, es unbedingt heute laut aus gesprochen zu haben. Bevor wieder eine unangenehme Pause eintreten konnte, begann versuchte er das Gespräch wieder in eine kontrollierbare Richtung zu schwenken.

„Nun ja wir können es drehen wie wir wollen. So was wiederholt sich nun mal in der Geschichte… Unser eins kann ja dies am besten bestätigen." Anges schnaubte nur abfällig. „Und jetzt machen sie den geleichen Aufstand mit der Habsburgerin. Wäre sie einst mit einem Schwanz und Eiern geboren worden, hätten diese… „ Roderich hörte für diesen kurzen Augenblick nicht hin. „… niemals gewagt auch nur einen ihrer Titel und Ansprüche anzuzweifeln.", meinte sie dazu nur spöttisch. „Alle haben es ihrem Vater gesagt, das dieser Fetzten von Pragmatischer Sanktion, nur dafür gut ist den Hintern dieser Heucherl damit zu wischen. Er hätte es besser gemacht indem er ihr ein stärkeres Herr überlassen hätte und nicht einen solchen Kummerhaufen."

In diesem Punkt konnte das Herzogtum ihr nicht wiedersprechen. Er wandte den Blick von der Tirolerin ab.

„Du hast Recht, das alles ist eine Scheißsitutation."

Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag, seit ihrer Begegnung auf dem Schlachtfeld, lächelte Anges ehrlich, auch wenn ihre rostroten Augen von Kummer sprachen.

„Du lernst schnell, Richi."+

Als er die Tasse ausgetrunken hatte und sie Roderich, nach einem kleinen Schubser in die Seite, zurückreichte, stellte sie der Braunhaarige auf den Boden. Ohne in das Antlitz des Albinos zu schauen, griff Roderich nach dessen Hand und zwang ihn mit leichtem Nachdruck aufzustehen.

„Komm mit.", flüsterte er nur in die Dunkelheit und ging, ohne den anderen loszulassen zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz. Folgsam folgte ihn Gilbert, wobei ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde wie warm sich die zierlichen und langen Finger, über seiner Hand anfühlten. Ihm wurden wieder die sanften Berührungen bewusst, welche eben diese Finger noch vor ein paar Stunden auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten. Eine leichte Röte schlich sich rund um die preußische Nase, auch wenn dies in dieser Schwärze, welche sie beide einhüllte, irrelevant war. Sanft zog ihn Roderich in sein Bett. Ohne ein Wort des Protestes einzulegen, legte sich der Weißhaarige neben ihm. Das Bett war zwar schmal, doch irgendwie schafften sie beide Platz zu finden, ohne dass sie sich berührten. Wieder verging eine Weile, bis einer von ihnen ein Wort sprach.

„Vorhin hast du gesagt dass Antonio oft in sein Kissen geweint hat…", begann der Albino und konnte im gleichen Augenblick beobachten wie sich ein leicht rötlicher Schimmer auf die bleichen Wangen des anderen legte. Roderich drehte leicht den Kopf weg.

„Ich wollte nur implizieren das ich sehr wohl erkennen kann, wenn ein Mann zu heulen beginnt.", antwortete er steif zurück. Gilbert begann seinen Oberkörper leicht aufzurichten und versuchte dem Braunhaarigen in die violetten Augen zu schauen. Doch Roderich wich seinem Blick aus und fixierte einen hellen Punkt auf seiner Tapete. „Außerdem geht das nur Antonio und mich was an. Und jetzt schlaf endlich…"

Mit einem leisen Aufseufzen ließ sich der Weißhaarige in die Kissen zurückplumpsen.

„Antonio war nicht so verstockt als er mir von euren Liebesleben berichtete.", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Bettgenossen. „Du weißt gar nicht wie er unter dem Einfluss von Bier, so farbreich beschreiben kann."

Nun war es Roderich, welcher sich leicht aufrichtete, um dem anderen in die Augen zu schauen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm vorhin, versuchte Gilbert nicht, dem forschen Blick der violetten Seelenspiegel auszuweichen. Auf den Wangen des Braunhaarigen war ein eindeutiger roter Stich auszumachen.

„Gilbert…", knurrte er leise. „Nur weil du damals Antonio abgefüllt hast, brauchst du nicht von mir erwarten das ich mich an dem armen Kerl räche, indem ich dir jetzt seine kleinen Geheimnisse ausplaudere."

Der Genannte drehte sich zu Seite so dass er den Kopf mit dem Arm abstütze.

„Du kannst wirklich sexy sein, wenn du so einen bestimmenden und zornigen Ton anschlägt, Sissy!", meinte er dabei noch keck und grinste unheilverkündend. Roderich kam sofort die Situation im Auto wieder ins Bewusstsein.

„Mit dir kann man nicht einmal ein ernstes Gespräch führen.", tat der Braunhaarige damit das Thema so schnell wie möglich ab und ließ sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzer wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen. Er glaubte schon beinahe daran seinen „Bettgenosse" abgewimmelt zu haben, und hatte schon die Augen geschlossen, da meldete sich dieser zu Wort.

„Warum spielen wir nicht folgendes Spiel? Auf jedes Geheimnis was der eine erzählt, muss der andere ein eigenes Preis geben." Mit einem Schlag schlug der Angesprochene wieder die Augen auf. Ungläubig drehte er sich leicht zum anderen.

„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht warum ich gerade DIR eines meiner Geheimnisse erzählen sollte. Außerdem bin ich schon zu alt für solche Spielchen"

Gilbert knuffte ihn von der Seite.

„Schau, du riskierst nichts. Für jedes Geständnis muss ich ein gleichwertiges offenlegen. Und ich verspreche dir beim alten Fritz, das ich dir nur Sachen erzähle, die nicht einmal Francis und Antonio wissen."

Roderich überlegte, was hatte er eigentlich zu verlieren? Seit dem Gilbert aufgetaucht war, tat er Sachen, welcher sich nicht erklären konnte, nicht erklären wollte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die verstrubelten braunen Haare, welche weiterhin das taten was sie wollten, nämlich zu allen Seiten abstehen.

„Na gut, aber nur unter folgenden Bedingungen. Erstens das was gesagt wird, verbleibt in diesem Raum. Zweitens, beginnst du. Und drittens wenn ich heraus finde das du dein Wort gebrochen hast, dann Gnade dir Gott. Ach ja und viertens nur drei Runden, dann wird geschlafen."

„Ok, ok, ist ja schon gut. Ich schwöre es dir, aber nur wenn du dich auch daran hältst."

In der Dunkelheit konnte er ein Nicken des Braunhaarigen ausmachen.

„Also mit was beginnen wir? ... Ich weiß,… Erinnerst du dich an dem Ball 1889, bei Francis?"

Roderich erinnerte sich genauestens an diesem Abend. Für ihn war er gelaufen, als Dänemark die Weinvorräte des Franzosen gefunden hatte und ein ziemlich wüstes Saufgelage begonnen hatte. Zu seinem Glück war Ungarn nicht mitgekommen, da sie durch massive Arbeit an ihrem Schreibtisch gebunden gewesen war. Dass er sich am nächsten Tage, nackt neben Tschechien wiedergefunden hatte, welche ihn an ihrer satt begleitet hatte, wäre für die feurige Ungarin siecher ein Grund gewesen, ihm ihre Bratpfanne über den Schädel zu ziehen. Auch Hedevika war es mehr als peinlich gewesen, und bis zum heutigen Tage, schwiegen beide vehement über dieses Vorkommnis.

„Nur schemenhaft. Hast du nicht an diesem Abend aus Jux der etwas dickeren Opernsängerin den Hof gemacht?"

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht an dieses Weib. Es konnte am Ende gar nicht mehr die Finger von mir lassen."

Der Weißhaarige wedelte unwirsch mit einer Hand.

„Das war nicht zu übersehen, und wo ist die Neuigkeit? Meines Wissens bist du am nächsten Tag, neben ihr, im Orchestergraben aufgewacht." Roderich richtete sich abermals ein wenig auf und zog, ungehalten, die Knie leicht an den Körper.

„Da liegt der Punkt, Sissy. Es war nicht die Sängerin mit der ich die Nacht dort verbracht habe. Die wurde nämlich von ihrem wütenden Ehemann, abgeschleppt. Es war Bayern, bei dem ich aufwachte. Eingeklemmt zwischen einer Trommel und einen Stuhl."

Die erste Reaktion von Roderich war blasses Erstaunen, dann konnte er sich jedoch nicht beherrschen und begann zu prusten. Sich den Preußen und den Bayern, zusammen, noch dazu aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach küssend, vorzustellen, war einfach zu lachhaft.

„Wie viel habt ihr bitte gesoffen?"

„Glaubst du ich hätte mich in nüchternen Zustand oder mit halbwegs wachen Verstand, Theodor jemals hingegeben?", fauchte ihn Gilbert mit beleidigter Stimme an. Nun war es er welchen einen sehr starken Rotschimmer um die Nase herum aufwies.

„Warte einmal, willst du mir gerade sagen, dass du es warst welcher unten lag?"

Roderich musste laut auflachen.

„Das große Preußen…"

„Ach halt di Goschen, Schluchtenscheißer…"

Gilbert kreuzte verstimmt die Arme und lehnte sich stärker an die Bettlehne. Roderich wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er wieder zu prusten begann. Es tat ihm gut wieder mal aus ganzer Seele zu lachen, und sei es wegen etwas so banalen. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, sah er den Preußen an.

„Über jeden anderen hätte ich nicht so gelacht, aber Theodor... Ich bitt dich Gilbert, der hasst dich genauso leidenschaftlich, wie ich es tue."

„Wir waren halt beide schon ziemlich zu. Aber nun bist du dran."

Roderich kramte nun seinerseits eine Weile in seinem Gedächtnis, doch so auf die Schnelle wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Gilbert kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„Was war zwischen dir und den kleinen Schweizer?"

Roderich sah ihn mit einem verlegenen Blick an und begann nervös mit den Bettlacken zu spielen.

„Nichts von Bedeutung…"

„Roddy, bleib ehrlich."

„Er war der erste mit dem ich rumgemacht habe,… bist du jetzt zufrieden!"

Gilbert musste wieder grinsen. Der Braunhaarige machte auf ihn mehr und mehr den Eindruck, eines junge Mädchen, welche bei was sehr unanständigen ertappt wurde. Wobei, dachte das ehemalige preußische Königtum zu sich, der Vergleich nicht von ungefähr kommt. Irgendwie hatte es was ungewöhnlich süßes an sich wie sein Rivale hier saß und den Stoff der Decke nervös durch die Finger gleiten ließ , mit unordentlichen Haar, welches von der abstehenden Strähne dominiert wurde, aber vor allem mit diesem Gesicht, das ohne Brille gleich jünger und vergleichshalber einen weicheren Eindruck machte.

„Das ist alles? Deswegen schämst du dich?"

„Wir wollten… mit einander schlafen, aber es hat halt nicht geklappt."

„Wie es hat nicht funktioniert?"

„Wir waren beide völlig beschämt und total mit den Nerven fertig, das keiner…."

„ Einen Hochbekommen hat.", komplettierte der Preuße den Satz.

„Gilbert, wir waren fast noch Kinder. Außerdem war das zu einer Zeit, wo die Kirche mit ihren Moralvorstellungen sehr präsent. war", verteidigte der Braunhaarige sich, nun noch beschämter als vorhin. Gilbet grinste in sich hinein. Die Sache begann ihm Spaß zu machen. Weniger wegen den Informationen welche er bekam, vielmehr hatte er seine Freude daran, den sonst beherrschten Musiker emotional in die Enge zu trieben.

„Aber nach Tony, warst du kein blutiger Anfänger mehr, als du mit ihm das Lager teiltest."

„Du bist dran, verdammter Saupreuß.", erinnerte ihn Roderich ein wenig forsch und versuchte so das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warum hast du es so eilig, Sissy? Wir haben noch dir ganze Nacht vor uns." Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen blitze ihn Roderich an.

„Eben nicht. Ich möchte auch einmal schlafen gehen! Also beeil dich."

Nun war es an Gilbert zu überlegen. Ihm fielen mehrere Geschichten ein, doch war er sich sicher dass diese jetzt einzubringen, vielleicht nicht ganz so schlau war. Während der Weißhaarige so nachgrübelte und dabei versonnen die Decke anstarrte, gab Roderich, dem es langsam echt zu spät wurde, einen Denkanstoß.

„Wenn du keine Idee hast, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen was damals in der Studentenschänke passiert ist, in welche du mich verschleppt hast." Augenblicklich färbten sich ungewollt die bleichen Wangen des Ostdeutschen rot. Abermals war er dankbar, dass das wenige Licht ausreichte diese Anzeichen zu kaschieren.

„Von welchen Zeitalter sprechen wir da, Sissy?", fragte Gilbert unschuldig, auch wenn er genau wusste, von welchen Ereignis der Braunhaarige sprach. „

Vor der französischen Revolution, Frühjahr 1781, die jährliche Konferenz der Nationen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, bei dir in Berlin. Klingelt es endlich bei dir?"

„Äh… nein, oh doch, warte da ist etwas in dem entferntesten Winkel in meinen Gehirn…" Schnell dachte sich der Preuße eine Art aus, wie er dieser Frage begegnen soll, doch bis dahin musste er Zeit rausschinden. Roderich wiederum bemerkte, wie nervös seine Nemesis wurde, und diesmal auch nicht gespielt. Er durfte da wohl einen blinden Treffer gelandet zu haben. Entweder sie beide hatten sich einst lächerlich gemacht, oder er hatte ein höchst amüsante Vorstellung seitens des Preußens verpasst, wie sich dieser im Alkoholrausch die Blöße gegeben hatte. Er ließ die Knie wieder langsam sinken und streckte seine Füße aus. Gilbert indes hatte begonnen seine Hände zu kneten und war, aus der Sicht seines ehemaligen Feindes geradezu unheimlich still geworden. Bis auf das ununterbrochene Händespiel, deutete nichts mehr auf eine gewisse Anspannung hin.

„Nun,…"

„Na ja, fangen wir mal so an. An was kannst du dich noch erinnern?"

Roderich legte den Kopf schief. Warum jetzt ausgerechnet eine Gegenfrage. Er musste ja da ziemlich den Finger einer Wunde gelegt haben, wenn sich Gilbert so zierte.

„An nicht viel. Es war am Ende der jährlichen Konferenz zwischen den Nationen des Heiligen Deutschen Reiches. Du warst Gastgeber und ich bin mit Karl und Katharina angereist, wobei ich Salvatria gleich mitgenommen habe. Die Sitzung ist wie immer im Chaos untergegangen und zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis, nun ja und da hast du mich am letzten Abend dazu eingeladen mit in die Stadt zu kommen. „Einen Heben", das war die Bezeichnung welche du verwendet hast."

Roderich machte eine kleine Pause und ordnete seine Gedanken.

„Ich glaube eher dir war die offene Sympathie unserer älteren Schwestern zueinander unheimlich…, du warst generell nicht gerade sehr frauenbegeistert zu dieser Zeit. Hat dein Herrscher wohl ein wenig abgefärbt."

Spätestens da hätte Roderich erwartet s sich Gilbert wieder ins Gespräch einbringen würde, doch dieser beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Nun dann hast du mich in diese Spelunke gezerrt unter der Ausrede, ich solle mal lernen wieder mal im abzuschalten und die Freuden des Lebens genießen. Dort saßen wir dann mit so ein paar Grünschnäbel von Studenten zusammen und… nun ja salopp ausgedrückt haben wir uns einen ordentlichen Rausch angesoffen. An den restlichen Abend habe ich überhaupt keine Erinnerungen. Ich weiß nur dass ich am nächsten Tag, in einem der Gästebetten, dieses gastronomisch nicht sehr zu empfehlenden Etablissements, aufgewacht bin… mit einem ziemlichen Kater. Und während ich mich einmal orientiert habe, warst du schon auf, zog dich gerade an. Du hast mir nur noch gesagt das du mich im Rausch nach oben in das, von dir vorbezahlte Gästezimmer gebracht hast, da wir am Abend in einem nicht mehr reisefähigen Zustand gewesen waren…"

Roderich sah weiterhin den anderen nicht an und versuchte fieberhaft diesen Abend soweit wie möglich zu rekonstruieren.

„Äh, Roderich,…" Dieser hob erstaunt über die Unsicherheit und verunsichert über das ungewöhnliche Verhalten des Preußen, den Kopf. Dieses Verhalten passte eher zu Lichtenstein und nicht zu dem großarteigen Preußen, wie dieser sich gerne charakterisierte.

„Könnte ich dir anstatt es umständlich zu beschreiben, einfach zeigen, was du an jenem Abend gemacht hast?"

Nun war der Braunhaarige völlig aus dem Konzept. Gut, er wusste, das er an diesem Abend ein paar Bierchen zu viel getrunken hatte, und er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er im berauschten Zustand Seiten von sich zeigte, von denen er überzeugt war, sie soweit seit dem Mittelalter unter Kontrolle zu haben. Wenn er sich an diesem Abend zum Deppen gemacht hatte, so war für ihn der einzige Trost, das alle mögliche Zeugen, bis auf einen, schon längst das Holznachthemd trugen. Während sich das ehemalige Kaisertum hilflos in seinen Gedanken überschlug, beugte das ehemalige Königtum vor und küsste ihn.

Geschichtlicher Kontext:

Der Flashback findet während des ersten Schliesenkrieges (ich hoffe der ist für euch Hetalialeser ein Begriff) statt, so rund um den Zeitpunkt, wo Sachsen, Bayern und Franzosen Prag überrennen. Die Pragmatische Sanktion (1713) sollte nämlich verhindern das Probleme auftauchen, wenn Maria Theresa die Nachfolge ihres Vaters, aufgrund mangelnden männlichen Erbes, antritt. Das aber dann viele nach dem Tod Karl VI drauf gepfiffen haben, war für viele Zeitgenossen nicht sehr überraschend gewesen. Roderich hingegen spielt beim Gespräch mit Anges auf Margarete Maultasch (Gräfin von Tirol; 14 Jahrhundert) an. Nur so viel, nachdem sich ihre Vorfahren so sehr bemüht hatten Herzogtum Kärnten als Lehen zu bekommen, wurde es nach dem Tod von Margaretes Vater den Habsburgern zugesprochen. Manche Quellen nennen als einen der zahlriechen Gründe, welche den Kaiser zu so einen Schritt bewegt hatten, war die Tatsache dass Margarete eine Frau war, wobei ich betonen muss, das nicht das einzige gewesen sein kann. In den nächsten Tagen hoffe ich dass ich ein wenig mehr an Infos reinstellen kann, aber zu Letzt genannten habe ich schon einen OS für meine Sammlung begonnen. Sollte ich irgendwas übersehen haben, was erklärungsbedürftig ist meldet es mir bitte. Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläe, Anrreung, oder kurz Kommi sind immer willkommen.

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4: Der Schatten holt ein...

Uff, endlich habe ich dieses Kapi zu Ende gebracht. Nun gut, ich sage es gleich, ich habe ein bisschen weiter unten versucht in Mundart zu schreiben, bin aber glaube ich ein wenig daran gescheitert, auf jeden Fall hatte ich meine Probleme. Aber may was soll man machen. Wer den Flaschback nicht lesen will, einfach überspringen, der Plot läuft auch ohne ihn weiter.  
Karl- Name von HRR  
Ich hoffe die Folge gefällt euch soweit.  
Lg, Sternenschwester

Kapitel 4: Der Schatten holt ein

Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie sich so in den Armen hielten. Gilbert strich weiterhin so zärtlich wie möglich über den Rücken seines Gastgebers, während dieser begonnen hatte sanft mit den Fingerkuppen die bleichen Arme des Preußen zu berühren. Jedes Mal wenn der Braunhaarige seine Finger abhob, um nur ein Stückchen weiterweg anzusetzen, durchlief dem Weißhaarigen ein Schauer über die betreffende Stelle. Es kam ihm so vor als würde der Aristokrat, wie auf einem Klavier, Musik auf seiner Haut spielen. Eine Melodie, welcher nur er zu hören vermag. Langsam und vorsichtig begann Gilbert seine Hand nun über die schmalen Schultern zu den Armen wandern zu lassen. Schon seit längerer Zeit fragte er sich nicht mehr was genau er hier tat oder wohin es führen würde. Die Antwort hatte in diesen Augenblicken keine Bedeutung für ihn, es war auch eher so als würde er sie auch nie erfahren wollen. Plötzlich riss sie beide ein schrilles Läuten aus der leichten Lethargie, welcher sie sich hingeben hatten. Wie erst kürzlich Erwachte starrten sie zu dem kleinen Telefon, welches auf einem mittelgroßen Kasten stand und unaufhörlich vor sich schrillte. Es kam Preußen wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der andere sich erhob, um ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn zu werfen, sich zur Lärmquelle hinbewegte.  
Weiterhin schweigend sah Gilbert Roderich an, wie er abhob und ein emotionsloses „Roderich Edelstein" in die Telefonmuschel nuschelte. Doch kaum einen Moment später bekam der Braunhaarige eine entnervten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ja, Theo…, Jo, i bi schon ausser. Naa, i bi in Ordnung…. Und naa du muscht ned her kom… Naa, es passt scho…. Kruzitürckennochmal, kapiertst net was ich sag?" Dann folgte eine längere Pause, indem aber der Hausherr immer entnervter mit dem Telefonkabel zu spielen begann. „Naa es passt, hob i gs'agt… was hast gmacht? Sag' bist von allen guten Geistern verlassen…" Gilbert seufzte stand auf, während Roderich weiterhin sein Streitgespräch weiterführte. Wenn Roderich in dieses Dialekt verfiel, war die Liste der möglichen Personen am anderen Ende der Leitung ziemlich kurz und nachdem was er raushörte, beschloss er sich den schnell ein Ende zu machen. Er wollte es sich nicht ganz eingestehen, doch er war leicht verstimmt gegenüber den Bayern, das dieser ihm in einer solchen Situation mit seinem Anruf dazwischen gefunkt zu hat.  
„Naa, i brauch jetzt weder di, noch Salva oder Stirya hier… oder sonst a Seel… Was soll das hassen i hätt ma Leben ned im Griff? …" Ruhig und gelassen nahm der Preuße Roderich den Telefonhörer ab und hielt ihn sich selber ans Ohr. Überrumpelt hatte sein Gegenüber ihm erstens keinen Wiederstand geleistet und zweitens hörte er endlich mit seinen Versuchen auf, Knoten in sein Kabel zu knüpfen.  
„Hallo Theodor…", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme, wobei er sich einen arroganten Unterton nicht verkneifen konnte. Doch es zeigte Wirkung. Einen Moment schwieg die Leitung, bis ein überraschtes „Gilbert?" ankam. Der Albino musste grinsen. „Was machst du bei Roderich?" Gilbert wandte sich ein wenig vom Letztgenannten ab. „Nun…, ich habe deinen lieben Bruder den Arsch gerettet und ihn aus der Gestapo rausgeholt…"  
Gespannt wartete er ab. Ein ungläubiges „AHA.", war jedoch alles was der Bayer darauf zu sagen hatte. Gilberts Ego fühlte sich ein wenig gekränkt, bezüglich dieser nicht sehr ausführlichen Antwort. Nach einer Weile kam ein: „Und warum ausgerechnet du?" Fängt der jetzt auch damit an, dachte sich der Angesprochene leicht genervt bei sich. Besser er brachte das hier jetzt zu einem Ende. Das letzte was er wollte, war während seines Fronturlaubs mit Bayern konfrontiert zu sein. Theodors und Roderichs Beziehung zueinander hatte zwar die letzten Jahrhunderte durch die, manchmal sogar ziemlich aggressive Politik zueinander ziemlich gelitten, doch beide gemeinsam, war für Gilbert meist schwer zu ertragen.  
„Machen wir es kurz Theo, ich bin in nächster Zeit in Wien und kümmere mich schon um Sissy. Also mach dir keine Sorgen und genieße dein Leben! Tschau." Bevor der andere noch protestieren konnte legte er auf. Eine kurze Weile Stile folgte, wo beide, Gilbert und Roderich, das Telefon anstarrten, in der Erwartung das sich Theodor nicht so schnell abwimmeln lies. Doch auch in den darauffolgenden Minuten gab das Gerät keinen Laut von sich.  
„Geht doch…", gab dann schlussendlich der Preuße von sich, sah die Sache damit als abgeschlossen an und warf einen Blick zu seinem Gastgeber.  
Dieser wich seinem Blick aus und flüsterte nur leise, wobei sich ein leichter roter Schimmer auf den Wangen ausmachen ließ. „Wir sollten endlich schlafen gehen."  
„Äh … ok." Ein wenig überrumpelt und verstimmt, dass ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation entglitten war, ging Gilbert zu seinen zugewiesenen Platz zurück und begann sich auszuziehen. Roderich indes, war mit gesenktem Haupt zum Kasten gegangen. Nach kurzer Suche zog er ein leicht zerknautschtes Nachthemd raus, das er sich schnell überzog, wobei sich für kurze Zeit sein Blick mit dem des Preußen traf. Beide jedoch brachen den Kontakt schnell wieder ab, mit dem leichten Gefühl vom anderen erwischt worden zu sein. Während Roderich sich seiner Hose, auf dem Kleiderhaufen beim Klavier entledigte, schimpfte der andere leise zu sich, als er merken musste das sein Nachtgewand offenbar in Berlin verblieben ist. Resigniert bleib er in Unterhemd und Unterhose, wobei der Weißhaarige eindeutig zu vernehmen glaubte, dass ihn sein Gastgeber, solange er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, verstollen musterte. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich über seine Züge, als er an die ungewöhnlich Nähe zu seiner Nemesis vor nicht mal einer Viertelstunde denken musste. Offenbar ließ es seine Anwesenheit dem Braunhaarigen doch nicht ganz so kalt, wie er es ihm Auto zu Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Mit einer Zahnbürste und einer leicht zerquetschten Zahnpastetube bewaffnet, ging er an Roderich vorbei, welcher sich sehr schnell aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst hatte, als ihn der Albino neckisch in die Flanke mit der freien Hand boxte. Beim Zähneputzen hatte sie jedoch das nun schon gut bekannte Schweigen eingeholt und sie kehrten auch ohne ein weiteres Wort gewechselt zu haben, zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Roderich wartete bis Preußen sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, um den Lichtschalter umzudrehen und ging dann selber in der Dunkelheit zu seiner Schlafnische.  
„Gute Nacht.", tönte es zögerlich aus der Nische in die Dunkelheit.  
„Nacht", antwortete Gilbert zurück und wickelte sich mehr in die Decke ein. „Und Sissy! Schlaf gut.", murmelte er dann noch in sein Kissen, wohl im Wissen das ihn der andere gehört hatte.

-

Vor Prag- 1742

+Roderich trieb sein Pferd an um schneller das Schlachtfeld vom einen Ende zum anderen zu durchqueren. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick nach links und nach rechts schweifen. Alles was er fand waren Tod und Vernichtung. Machen der bedauernswerten Geschöpfe, egal ob Mensch oder Tier, waren noch nicht vom Gevatter geholt worden und hauchten eben ihre letzten Atemzüge aus. Der Gestank von Tod, Schießpulver und Blut war während seiner Suche, sein treuster Begleiter, und hatte sich schon unangenehm in seiner Kleidung verbissen. Eine Fleischwunde an seiner Flanke, begann unangenehm unter den Verbänden zu pochen und mischte sich zu den Kopfschmerzen, welche ihn seit dem vorläufigen Ende der Schlacht beschlich, dazu. Verbissen versuchte der Braunhaarige das Gemisch von Emotionen, welche noch immer unheilverkündend auf diesem Gebiet lag, aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich vor allem nicht von ihnen einnehmen zu lassen. An diesem Tag war er mehr oder weniger mit zwei blauen Augen davon gekommen aber beruhigen oder freuen tat er sich über diesen Zustand nicht. Wenn seiner Regentin und seinen Ministern nicht bald eine zündende Idee bekamen, standen seine Chancen schlecht sich gegen seine Rivalen erfolgreich zu wehr zu setzten.  
Kurz richtete das Erzherzogtum seinen Blick zum Horizont und da sah er ihn. Auch wenn er nur eine schemenhafte Gestalt bei diesem alten, knorrigen Baum ausmachte, wusste er von irgendwo das es er war. Es musste er sein. Mit einem Ruck trieb Roderich sein Pferd an und steuerte auf diesen markanten Punkt in der Schlachtenlandschaft an. Ein paar Augenblicke später hatte er sogar die Bestätigung dass er sich nicht irrte. Unter den toten Ästen des verdorrten Baumes kniete sein Bruder im Gebet, wobei dieser unvorsichtig sein Gewehr abgelegt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Schlamm, Blut und sonstigen Substanzen, hatten seine bayrische Uniform unkenntlich gemacht. Ähnlich wie bei ihm waren selbst Gesicht, Hände und Haar von dieser schmutzigen Paste versreckt. Zornig überbrückte Roderich die letzte Entfernung zwischen innen im Galopp. Theodor ließ sich durch das Herannahen des Reiters aus dem Gebet schrecken, orientierte sich kurz und richtete sich auf, als er denjenigen erkannte, welcher im hohen Tempo sich auf ihn zubewegte. Feindselig erwartete er die Ankunft seines Widersachers.  
„Was willst du?", fragte der Blonde dann misstrauisch, wobei seine Hand vorsichtshalber zu seinem Gewehr griff, welches er für die Dauer des Gebetes gegen den alten Baum gelehnt hatte. Roderich hatte Mühe, den Zorn und die Unruhe in ihm nicht auf das Pferd zu übertragen.  
„Das fragst du mich, während du dich mit Gewalt in meine Länder einen Weg aus Blut und Verderben ebnest?", schrie ihn der Österreicher an und sprang vom Pferd, welches immer unruhiger am Stand trippelte. Sanfte Nebelschwaden streichen um die beiden herum.  
Theodors Minne blieb entspannt und verlor auch nicht den blasierten Eindruck. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg, Österreich. Oder hast du vor lauten Noten im Kopf, dieses entscheidende Detail nicht mitgekriegt?"  
Roderich schnaubte, wobei er sich mit Mühe und Not endlich beruhigte. Mit etwas gefestigter Stimme wandte er sich wieder an seinen bayrisches Pendant.  
„Warum wundert es mich nicht dass ausgerechnet du dich wiedermal gegen mich stellst? Das Gilbert so dreist ist und dabei versucht mir Schlesien wegzunehmen ist, war, bei diesem Kretin, vorauszusehen. Aber das ausgerechnet du mir wiedermal versuchst von hinten den Dolch einzurammen…"  
Theodor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hole mir nur das was mir rechtmäßig zusteht. Roddy."  
Die Wunde an seiner Seite, begann wieder schmerzlich zu pochen und forderte somit die Aufmerksamkeit seines Opfers zurück. Reflexartig legte Roderich eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo Blut und Eiter seine Uniform begonnen hatten aufzuweichen. Das bayrische Herzogtum bedachte ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Nette Wunde. Ich wundere mich hingegen über deine Blödheit, sich mir in so einem Zustand entgegen zu stellen. Du wirst auf deine Tage unvorsichtig, kleiner Bruder."  
Der Österreicher presste die Zähne zusammen, zum einen wegen des Schmerzes, zum anderen weil er nicht völlig seine Contenance verlieren wollte.  
„Jetzt ehrlich Roderich, was suchst du in solch einer Verfassung hier?" Wäre da nicht dieser hämische Unterton in der Stimme seins Gegner, hätte Roderich beinahe gemeint, Sorge und Bedauern in den grünblauen Augen des anderen zu entdecken.  
Ein wenig auf die Knie gestützt, schaute er zu seinem früheren Mentor auf.  
„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern das …." Weiter kam der Braunhaarige nicht da ein Ruf die feuchte Luft erfüllte.  
„Theodor?"  
Nachdem sich der Bayer mit einem Blick versicherte, dass ihm vom angeschlagenen Österreicher im Augenblick keine Gefahr drohte, drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Rufen erklungen war.  
Kurze Zeit später schälte sich die hochgewachsene Gestalt eines ihnen beiden gut bekannten Franzosen aus dem Nebel.  
„Ah Francis, welch angenehme Bereicherung zu dieser kleinen Versammlung. Wo ist denn August?", begrüßte ihn der Gerufene munter.  
„Enfin, habe ich dich endlich gefunden. Saxon, ist ins Lager zurückgekehrt. Er hat mich gebeten nach dir zu schauen. Wir hatten schon Befürchtungen, die autrichiens hätten dich erwischt. "  
Francis schloss zum anderen Blonden auf und bedachte Roderich mit einem interessierten Blick.  
„Oh, wenn haben wir da? Ton petit frére."  
„Yep, und wie meinst du sollen wir ihn für seine Ungeduld, uns zu treffen belohnen?" Der Ausdruck in den Augen des deutschen Blonden verhieß nichts Gutes und wie auch nicht der kurze Blickaustusch zwischen der französischen und bayrischen Partei.  
„Nun, wenn du meinen Vorschlag hören willst, könnten wir deinen petit frére mit in das Lager nehmen, um …"  
„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle unterlassen…" Der eisige Ton in der Stimme zerschnitt die Luft. Bayern und Frankreich hielten inne, wobei sie einen ungläubigen Blick hinter Roderich warfen. Vorsichtig hob Bayern beschwichtigend die Hände, wobei er seine Waffe fallen ließ und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Grüß dich Anges!", versuchte er mit fester Stimme sagen, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Holpern nicht unterdrücken. Als Roderich, die Hand noch immer auf die offene Wunde gelegt, leicht den Kopf nach hinten drehte, konnte er auch den Grund von Theodors Anspannung ausmachen. Hinter seinem Rücken, waren durch den leichten Nebel unbemerkt, zwei Reiter auf sie zugekommen. Auf einem Braunen Wallach erkannte er seine ältere Schwester Katharina, welche ihm einen ihrer seltenen Sorgenblicke zuwarf. Doch es war eher die Präsens der zweiten Gestalt, welche das österreichische Erzherzogtum aus dem Konzept brachte. Anges, hoch zu Ross auf ihrem sandfarbenen Gebirgspony, zielte mit dem Lauf eines Gewehres direkt zwischen den Abstand der dunkelblauen Augen des Bayern. Francis indes hatte sich ebenfalls zurückbewegt und beobachtete die Szenerie angespannt.  
„Anges, Liebe, ich glaube du kannst die Waffe sinken lassen…", versuchte Theodor nochmals ein Gespräch aufzunehmen.  
„Schleich dich!", war die einzige Antwort, welche ihm Agnes mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu zischte und den Teufel tat um das Gewehr runterzunehmen. „Und für dich immer noch Fräulein Hütt oder Grafschaft Tirol, Bayern!"  
„Triol…!" Leicht verzweifelt sah das bayrische Herzogtum zu Katharina, welche bis dahin wieder ihre undurchschaubare Maske aufgesetzt hatte und Frankreich im Auge behielt. Ein wenig mutiger ging er wieder ein paar Schritte auf die Reiterinnen zu. „Komm schon Agnes, Frauen sollten doch eigentlich nicht auf den Schlachtfeld sein und auf …."  
Weiter kam er nicht denn, ein Schuss löste sich und die Kugel ries Holzsplitter aus dem trockenen Stamm, des abgestorbenen Baumes. Bayern, dessen Gesicht nur knapp von der Ladung verfehlt worden war, machte einen Hechtsprung nach rechts und glotzte Tirol nur ungläubig an, ebenso wie es Roderich und Francis gerissen hatte. „Scheiße, Anges! Was soll das?"  
„Nur eine Unterstreichung meiner Worte, Bayern und eine Warnung gegenüber blöder Gedanken. Ich verspreche dir, solltest du mich in irgendeiner Weise nochmal belangen, dann hat dein kleines Blondköpfchen ein hübsches Loch…"  
„Ich bin dein Bruder, Anges…"  
Mit spöttischer Mine drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige zu ihrer Begleiterin und gab ihr das Gewehr.  
„Käte, frische bitte mein Gedächtnis auf. Was haben noch schnell diese Schafe in Versaille beschlossen?"  
Ohne auch nur eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen reichte ihr die Kärntnerin ein anderes Gewehr und antwortete mit monotoner Stimme. „Das Vorarlberg und Tirol, im Falle eines Sieges an Bayern gehen würden."  
„Ach, stimmt das war ja der Part, der mir das Essen verdorben hat." Mit gekonnten Fingern entsicherte Tirol die Waffe und richtete sie erneut auf Bayern, wobei sie Roderich einen Wink gab. Dieser schleppte sich so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Schwestern.  
„Franzman, nimm diesen Hund und CASSE TOI. Ich bin mir eurer Anwesenheit hier überdrüssig. Und Theo, solltest du auch nur die Idee erwägen mich mit deinen Männern in Innsbruck zu besuchen, oder gar Adelheid in irgendeiner Weise belästigen, dann Gnade dir Gott."  
Theodor nickte nur stumm, wobei er den todbringenden Lauf der Waffe nicht aus den Augen ließ und mit Frankreich im Nebel verschwand. +

-

Gilbert fuhr mit einem ersticktet Schrei hoch. Er hatte nur geträumt, nur geträumt…  
Doch der Alptraum ließ ihn nicht los. Er konnte noch immer die Schüsse hören, die Körper, wenn sie leblos in auf die lockere Erde fielen, das Jammern und Flehen, derer welche nicht das Glück hatten im Überraschungsmoment den Tod gefunden zu haben. Das Entsetzen der Gesichter, in dem Augenblick wo ihnen bewusst wird, das sie diesen Wald nie mehr verlassen würde, spukte unablässig in seine Gedanken. Jede Gräueltat spielte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge ab, immer und immer wieder. Er konnte nicht anderes. Als er spürte wie Tränen ihm die hohen Wangen runterflossen, zog er die Knie an seinen Oberkörper und begann zu schluchzen.  
Durch das vermehrte Rascheln auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, konnte er entnehmen, dass er seinen Gestgeber geweckt hatte. So leise wie möglich versuchte er seine Schluchzer verstummen zu lassen und sich wieder in die Waagrechte zu begeben.  
„Gilbert, was ist denn los?", tönte es verschlafen vom anderen Ende des Kabinetts.  
„Gar… nichts,… schlaf weiter."  
Vielleicht war es der tränenerstickte Unterton oder die unüblich Unsicherheit in der Stimme, welche den Braunhaarigen stutzig gemacht hatte. Der Albino hörte nur wie der andere seine Füße aus dem Bett schwang und mit leicht torkelnden Gang auf seine Schlafstätte zu steuerte. Bei jedem Schritt knarzten die Bodendielen laut auf, oder es klang in Gilberts Ohren deswegen so laut, da er sich der Stille im Raum stärker bewusst worden war. Mit ein paar schnellen Handbewegungen wischte er sich über das Gesicht um die verräterischen Spuren der Tränen auszulöschen. Das Geräusch der knarrenden Dielen war verschwunden und in einen Moment auf den anderen spürte der Weißhaarige, wie die Polsterung der Garnitur leicht einsank als sich ein weiteres Gewicht darauf niederließ. Um nicht im Dunkeln in die violetten Augen seines „Gastgebers" zu schauen, vergrub er sein Gesicht in sein Kissen und drehte sich demonstrativ Richtung Rückenlehne. Die Augen ließ er offen, aus Angst die Bilder in seinen Geist wieder zu sehen, wenn er sie schließen sollte.  
„Gilbert…?", hörte er zögerlich den andern in die Dunkelheit fragen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihn sanft umzudrehen. „Lass mich in Ruhe.", schnauzte er und wehrte sich gegen die Berührung. Die Finger, welche noch vorhin um seine knochige Schulter gelegt hatten zogen sich langsam zurück. Dann hörte er wie Schritte sich von ihm entfernten. Doch diese steuerten nicht das Bett in der Nische an, sondern gingen Richtung Küche. Kurze Zeit danach hörte er wie ein Lichtschalter umgedreht wurde und sah das Schattenspiel, ausgelöst vom eingeschalteten Licht, auf der Wand gegenüber von ihm.  
Der Weißhaarige konnte vernehmen wie sein Rivale in der Küche werkelte. Zehn Minuten später hörte er das Pfeifen eines Wasserkessels und das Plätschern des Wassers, welches sich in die Tasse ergoss. Wenig später wurde das Licht wieder ausgedreht und Roderich schritt gemächlich zu ihm zurück. Der Preuße konnte spüren wie die Federung der Polsterung erneut leicht einsank als der andere sich zu ihm auf die Garnitur setzte. Kurz darauf vernahm er ein leichtes Klirren des Porzellans, so als würde sie auf den Parkett abgestellt werden. Angespannt erwartete der Albino das weitere Handeln seiner Nemsis. Wieder legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter, doch diesmal versuchte sie ihn von der Lehne wegzudrehen und es steckte auch viel mehr Kraft dahinter. Mit einen Murren, wickelte sich Gilbert immer fester in seine Decke ein, doch der andere ließ nicht locker, bis es dem Weißhaarigen zu bunt wurde. Er fuhr auf und schlug die Hand des Aristokraten forsch von sich.  
„Sag mal, was von „Lass mich in Ruhe", hast du nicht gekniffen?" , fauchte er den Braunhaarigen an, wobei dieser ihn mit ruhigen , beinahe ausdrucklosen Augen ansah. Das wenige Licht, welches das Zimmer in Grauzonen verwandelte, reichte nicht aus um die violette Farbe in den Augen Roderichs erkennbar zu machen, doch sah Gilbert vor seinen geistigen Auge ganz deutlich diese ungewöhnliche Iristönung. Plötzlich bückte sich sein Gastgeber und schneller als der Weißhaarige schauen konnte, wurde ihm eine warme Tasse in die Hand gedrückt. Verdattert starrte der der Albino den Becher an, aus dem es noch mächtig dampfte. Ein leichter Alkoholgeruch stieg ihm in die Nase.  
„Was ist das?", fragte er leicht misstrauisch.  
„Trink vorsichtig dann geht es dir besser.", antwortete der Brauhaarige mit ausdruckloser Stimme.  
Noch immer mit Argwohn setzte der Weißhaarige die Tasse an den Lippen. Der erste Schluck verbrannte ihm den Rachen. Hustend und keuchend krümmte er sich kurz. Roderich hatte ihm schon beim ersten Huster die Tasse vorsichtshalber abgenommen. „Scheiße ist das heiß."  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass du es langsam trinken sollst, du Wappler." Nicht einmal eine Spur von Mitleid oder Fürsorge lag in der Stimme des anderen.  
„Willst du mich foltern? Sissy. Was ist das überhaupt für ein Gebräu?"  
„Jagertee.", antwortete der kurz angebunden. „Hedwig hat mir immer einen gemacht wenn ich Alpträume hatte."  
„Und welches Vögelchen hat dir zu gezwitschert das ich den bräuchte?", raunzte ihn Gilbert verstimmt an.  
„Antonio hat auch oft in sein Kissen geweint…" Eine gewisse Melancholie war in der Antwort herauszuhören.  
„Und den hast du dann auch versucht besoffen zu machen." Gilbert versuchte erst gar nicht den Spott in seiner Stimme zu kaschieren. Doch anstatt rot zu werden, wie es der Preuße erwartet hätte, sah ihn Roderich mit einem hämischen Blick an. „Ich glaube nicht dass das großartige und so mächtige Preußen von einem einzigen Jägertee beschwipst wird."  
„Verarschen kann ich mich auch selber." Gilbert griff nach der Tasse und nahm sie unsanft aus Roderichs Händen, wobei ein wenig vom Inhalt auf dessen Händerücken schwappte.  
„Pass doch auf, du Koffer.", fauchte dieser ihn an, während er seine schmerzende Hand leicht schüttelte.  
„Selber schuld." Gilbert nahm erneut einen Schluck, nur diesmal war er bei weitem vorsichtiger und langsamer beim Schlucken. Schleichend breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile so da, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

-

Vor Prag - 1742  
Roderich Nägel krallten sich in die Bettkanten, seines Feldlagers, während er schmerzvoll die Zähne aufeinander mahlen ließ. Katharina hingegen zog mit mitleidloser Minne, die Verbände von seiner aufgeplatzten Wunde. Anges begutachtete die Szenerie, wobei sie über die Kärntnerin hinweg die Wunde begutachtete.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht wer dir diese Wunde verbunden hat, Richi. Aber dieser Mann darf zu Recht ein Stümper genannt werden.", meinte sie mit geheucheltem Mitleid.  
Trotz der Schmerzen, zwang sich das österreichische Erzherzogtum zu einem Lächeln. „Kann ich das als Kompliment verstehen?"  
Ein leichtes Schnauben, seitens Tirols war ihm Antwort genug, während die Älteste in diesem Zelt, begonnen hatte mit klarem Wasser den ganzen Eiter aus der Wunde auszuwaschen. Nachdem sie mit dieser nicht gerade sehr appetitlichen Arbeit fertig war, wickelte das kärntnerische Herzogtum die Wunde Stelle mit frischen Verbänden ein.  
„Ich fürchte ich kann dir nicht den Besuch des Feldherscher ersparen, Kleiner." Roderich konnte es nicht unterlassen, hörbar die Lippen zu schürzen. Leise konnte er Tirol kichern hören. Er hasste es wenn ihn seine ältere Schwester so nannte, er war schließlich keine kleine Markgrafschaft mehr. Vor allem nicht vor anderen Anwesenden, doch er ließ sie gewähren und verschob dies auf dem Anrecht der älteren Geschwister. Katharina erhob sich, wusch nochmals die Hände ab und trocknete sie an einem sauberen Zipfel des Tuches, welches sie zu Reinigung benutzt hatte. „Wenn du nicht das wärst was du bist, sähe um deine Verletzung viel schlimmer aus. Aber gut wir können nur Gott danken dass wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden haben. Bleib hier sitzen, ich hole den Medicus."  
Kaum hatte Kärnten das Zelt verlassen, setzte sich Anges, ungefragt auf die Kante von Roderich Lager. Mit einer Spur von Neugier beobachtete Österreich ihre Keckheit und bevor er sich besann, hatte er die Frage gestellt, welche ihm seit geraumer Zeit auf der Zunge lag.  
„Warum bist du gekommen, Anges? Doch nicht um meine Person willen?"  
Die Grafschaft stieß ein meckerndes Lachen aus, welches Gilberts unmögliches Krächen nicht ganz unähnlich war. Nur klang es freudlos und kalt, noch dazu eine Spur hämisch.  
„Bild dir bloß nichts ein. Austria!", zischte sie dann gereizt. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, hättest du ruhig noch ein wenig leiden können." Eine Weile schwieg die Schwarzhaarige, bevor sie mit ruhigerer Stimme, welcher aber ein bitterer Unterton beigemischt war, weiter fortfuhr. „Mich kotzt einfach nur die ganze Situation an."  
Roderich hob eine Augenbraue. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einer so schlichten Antwort. Wobei, sie reagierte immer äußerst gereizt wenn es darum ging, wie ein Sack voll Gold den Besitzer zu wechseln und nachdem was er wusste hatten wohl die Pläne Frankreich und Preußens nicht große Gegenliebe bei Tirol ausgelöst. Anges war eine stolze Frau mit einer gehörigen Portion Selbstbewusstsein, und sie hatte mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass sie in den passenden und unpassenden Momenten ihrem feurigen Temperament freien Lauf ließ. So wie jetzt. Roderich seufzte erhaben. „Anges, deine Aussprache geziemt sich nicht für eine Dame."  
„Ach Richi, scheiß auf die Manieren. Pfeif einmal auf deine spanischen Manieren, welche dir diese Südländer in den Leib eingeprügelt haben. Es gibt Zeiten da muss man das Kind beim Namen nennen.", fuhr sie in säuerlichen Ton auf und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Er hatte sie schon oft in diesen Gemütszuständen erlebt. Anges war nicht gerade von einfachstem Charakter, doch nun fühlte er sich an die Zeiten erinnert, wo sie sich damals mit ihren Herren, erfolgreich in seine interne Politik gemischt hatte. Ein musternder Blick gilt über ihre Gestalt. Die langen schwarzen Haare, nur notbedürftig in einem dicken Zopf, zusammengefasst. Die, vom Schlachtenschlamm verdreckte Uniform, welche sie sich offenbar schnell über ihre Bluse übergeworfen hatte, konnte ihren hochgewachsenen und dünnen Körperbau nicht kaschieren und verlieh ihr dennoch was rohes, wie auch wildes. -Beinahe wie damals, dachte Österreich zu sich. Als die Grafen von Tirol-Görz sich in meine und Hedvikas Angelegenheiten einmischten. Damals als Rodolf I versuchte mich unter seiner Kontrolle zu bringen… Ironie des Schicksals, das ich nun für die Nachfahrin dessen Mannes kämpfe, welchen ich zu dieser Zeit vehement abgelehnt habe. – Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich das Bild von Anges zu beschwören als sie mit ihren Herren im Gefolge des ersten gekrönten Habsburger ritt. Er sah die Tirolerin, wie sie in Männerkleidung, das Langschwert am Sattel ihres Pferdes und die langen, kohlrabenschwarzen Haare in einen langen Zopf zusammengefasst, stolz in Wien einreite, als man ihrer Herrin angeboten hatte, wegen fehlenden Erben, die Habsburger als Nachfolger einzusetzen. Das war nun auch schon beinahe Vierhundertjahre her. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
„Es erinnert dich an sie und den damaligen Streit. Nicht wahr?"  
Die Jüngere hatte sich ein wenig von ihm abgewendet, so dass er ihr Gesicht nur im Profil sah, dennoch erkannte der Österreicher das er recht hatte. Unmerklich und kaum sichtbar, nickte sie.  
„Ich hab damals Käte verloren, weil so ein paar…", hier wurde Tirol ziemlich ausfällig, …" eine Frau nie als Herzogin von Kärnten akzeptiert hätten und weil so ein Deppata von Kaiser im letzten Augenblick eine Abmachung gebrochen hat. Weißt du was das einst für ein Scheißgefühl war, als sie Käte von mir abgeholt haben?"  
Ihre langen Finger ballten sich zu einer Faust, und mit zornigem Blick lehnte die Tirolerin, sich leicht gegen eine der tragenden Zeltstangen. Sie hatte sich warm geredet.  
„Scheißmänner…", murmelte sie unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Roderich wollte die Grafschaft reflexartig ermahnen, doch beherrschte er sich und schwieg dazu. Wieder waren es nur die Lagergeräusche von außen, welche die Stille zwischen ihnen erfüllte.  
„Du hast Käte geliebt, oder?"  
Die Tirolerin blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig, doch konnte Roderich sehen wie es in den Augenwinkeln ihrer rostroten Augen zu glitzern begann. Unwirsch wischte sie sich sehr pöbelhaft über das Gesicht. So sanft wie möglich versuchte das österreichische Erzherzogtum von seiner Pritsche aufzustehen und sich mit leicht humpelten Bewegungen neben sein tirolerisches Pendant zu stellen. Er wusste zwar, das man unter den Nationen, über die mögliche intimere Beziehung zwischen seiner älteren Schwester und der Grafschaft aus dem Süd-Westen tratschte, das da mehr bestand als was beide vorgaben, aber ausgesprochenen hatte es noch nie jemand. Auf jeden Fall nicht in seiner Anwesenheit. Roderich schallte sich in Gedanken, es unbedingt heute laut aus gesprochen zu haben. Bevor wieder eine unangenehme Pause eintreten konnte, begann versuchte er das Gespräch wieder in eine kontrollierbare Richtung zu schwenken.  
„Nun ja wir können es drehen wie wir wollen. So was wiederholt sich nun mal in der Geschichte… Unser eins kann ja dies am besten bestätigen."  
Anges schnaubte nur abfällig. „Und jetzt machen sie den geleichen Aufstand mit der Habsburgerin. Wäre sie einst mit einem Schwanz und Eiern geboren worden, hätten diese… „ Roderich hörte für diesen kurzen Augenblick nicht hin. „… niemals gewagt auch nur einen ihrer Titel und Ansprüche anzuzweifeln.", meinte sie dazu nur spöttisch. „Alle haben es ihrem Vater gesagt, das dieser Fetzten von Pragmatischer Sanktion, nur dafür gut ist den Hintern dieser Heucherl damit zu wischen. Er hätte es besser gemacht indem er ihr ein stärkeres Herr überlassen hätte und nicht einen solchen Kummerhaufen."  
In diesem Punkt konnte das Herzogtum ihr nicht wiedersprechen. Er wandte den Blick von der Tirolerin ab.  
„Du hast Recht, das alles ist eine Scheißsitutation."  
Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag, seit ihrer Begegnung auf dem Schlachtfeld, lächelte Anges ehrlich, auch wenn ihre rostroten Augen von Kummer sprachen.  
„Du lernst schnell, Richi."+

-

Als er die Tasse ausgetrunken hatte und sie Roderich, nach einem kleinen Schubser in die Seite, zurückreichte, stellte sie der Braunhaarige auf den Boden. Ohne in das Antlitz des Albinos zu schauen, griff Roderich nach dessen Hand und zwang ihn mit leichtem Nachdruck aufzustehen. „Komm mit.", flüsterte er nur in die Dunkelheit und ging, ohne den anderen loszulassen zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz. Folgsam folgte ihn Gilbert, wobei ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde wie warm sich die zierlichen und langen Finger, über seiner Hand anfühlten. Ihm wurden wieder die sanften Berührungen bewusst, welche eben diese Finger noch vor ein paar Stunden auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatten. Eine leichte Röte schlich sich rund um die preußische Nase, auch wenn dies in dieser Schwärze, welche sie beide einhüllte, irrelevant war.  
Sanft zog ihn Roderich in sein Bett. Ohne ein Wort des Protestes einzulegen, legte sich der Weißhaarige neben ihm. Das Bett war zwar schmal, doch irgendwie schafften sie beide Platz zu finden, ohne dass sie sich berührten. Wieder verging eine Weile, bis einer von ihnen ein Wort sprach.  
„Vorhin hast du gesagt dass Antonio oft in sein Kissen geweint hat…", begann der Albino und konnte im gleichen Augenblick beobachten wie sich ein leicht rötlicher Schimmer auf die bleichen Wangen des anderen legte. Roderich drehte leicht den Kopf weg.  
„Ich wollte nur implizieren das ich sehr wohl erkennen kann, wenn ein Mann zu heulen beginnt.", antwortete er steif zurück.  
Gilbert begann seinen Oberkörper leicht aufzurichten und versuchte dem Braunhaarigen in die violetten Augen zu schauen. Doch Roderich wich seinem Blick aus und fixierte einen hellen Punkt auf seiner Tapete.  
„Außerdem geht das nur Antonio und mich was an. Und jetzt schlaf endlich…"  
Mit einem leisen Aufseufzen ließ sich der Weißhaarige in die Kissen zurückplumpsen.  
„Antonio war nicht so verstockt als er mir von euren Liebesleben berichtete.", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Bettgenossen. „Du weißt gar nicht wie er unter dem Einfluss von Bier, so farbreich beschreiben kann."  
Nun war es Roderich, welcher sich leicht aufrichtete, um dem anderen in die Augen zu schauen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm vorhin, versuchte Gilbert nicht, dem forschen Blick der violetten Seelenspiegel auszuweichen. Auf den Wangen des Braunhaarigen war ein eindeutiger roter Stich auszumachen.  
„Gilbert…", knurrte er leise. „Nur weil du damals Antonio abgefüllt hast, brauchst du nicht von mir erwarten das ich mich an dem armen Kerl räche, indem ich dir jetzt seine kleinen Geheimnisse ausplaudere."  
Der Genannte drehte sich zu Seite so dass er den Kopf mit dem Arm abstütze.  
„Du kannst wirklich sexy sein, wenn du so einen bestimmenden und zornigen Ton anschlägt, Sissy!", meinte er dabei noch keck und grinste unheilverkündend. Roderich kam sofort die Situation im Auto wieder ins Bewusstsein.  
„Mit dir kann man nicht einmal ein ernstes Gespräch führen.", tat der Braunhaarige damit das Thema so schnell wie möglich ab und ließ sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzer wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen. Er glaubte schon beinahe daran seinen „Bettgenosse" abgewimmelt zu haben, und hatte schon die Augen geschlossen, da meldete sich dieser zu Wort.  
„Warum spielen wir nicht folgendes Spiel? Auf jedes Geheimnis was der eine erzählt, muss der andere ein eigenes Preis geben."  
Mit einem Schlag schlug der Angesprochene wieder die Augen auf. Ungläubig drehte er sich leicht zum anderen.  
„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht warum ich gerade DIR eines meiner Geheimnisse erzählen sollte. Außerdem bin ich schon zu alt für solche Spielchen"  
Gilbert knuffte ihn von der Seite.  
„Schau, du riskierst nichts. Für jedes Geständnis muss ich ein gleichwertiges offenlegen. Und ich verspreche dir beim alten Fritz, das ich dir nur Sachen erzähle, die nicht einmal Francis und Antonio wissen."  
Roderich überlegte, was hatte er eigentlich zu verlieren? Seit dem Gilbert aufgetaucht war, tat er Sachen, welcher sich nicht erklären konnte, nicht erklären wollte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die verstrubelten braunen Haare, welche weiterhin das taten was sie wollten, nämlich zu allen Seiten abstehen.  
„Na gut, aber nur unter folgenden Bedingungen. Erstens das was gesagt wird, verbleibt in diesem Raum. Zweitens, beginnst du. Und drittens wenn ich heraus finde das du dein Wort gebrochen hast, dann Gnade dir Gott. Ach ja und viertens nur drei Runden, dann wird geschlafen."  
„Ok, ok, ist ja schon gut. Ich schwöre es dir, aber nur wenn du dich auch daran hältst."  
In der Dunkelheit konnte er ein Nicken des Braunhaarigen ausmachen.  
„Also mit was beginnen wir? ... Ich weiß,… Erinnerst du dich an dem Ball 1889, bei Francis?"  
Roderich erinnerte sich genauestens an diesem Abend. Für ihn war er gelaufen, als Dänemark die Weinvorräte des Franzosen gefunden hatte und ein ziemlich wüstes Saufgelage begonnen hatte. Zu seinem Glück war Ungarn nicht mitgekommen, da sie durch massive Arbeit an ihrem Schreibtisch gebunden gewesen war. Dass er sich am nächsten Tage, nackt neben Tschechien wiedergefunden hatte, welche ihn an ihrer satt begleitet hatte, wäre für die feurige Ungarin siecher ein Grund gewesen, ihm ihre Bratpfanne über den Schädel zu ziehen. Auch Hedevika war es mehr als peinlich gewesen, und bis zum heutigen Tage, schwiegen beide vehement über dieses Vorkommnis.  
„Nur schemenhaft. Hast du nicht an diesem Abend aus Jux der etwas dickeren Opernsängerin den Hof gemacht?"  
„Bitte erinnere mich nicht an dieses Weib. Es konnte am Ende gar nicht mehr die Finger von mir lassen." Der Weißhaarige wedelte unwirsch mit einer Hand.  
„Das war nicht zu übersehen, und wo ist die Neuigkeit? Meines Wissens bist du am nächsten Tag, neben ihr, im Orchestergraben aufgewacht." Roderich richtete sich abermals ein wenig auf und zog, ungehalten, die Knie leicht an den Körper.  
„Da liegt der Punkt, Sissy. Es war nicht die Sängerin mit der ich die Nacht dort verbracht habe. Die wurde nämlich von ihrem wütenden Ehemann, abgeschleppt. Es war Bayern, bei dem ich aufwachte. Eingeklemmt zwischen einer Trommel und einen Stuhl."  
Die erste Reaktion von Roderich war blasses Erstaunen, dann konnte er sich jedoch nicht beherrschen und begann zu prusten. Sich den Preußen und den Bayern, zusammen, noch dazu aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach küssend, vorzustellen, war einfach zu lachhaft. „Wie viel habt ihr bitte gesoffen?"  
„Glaubst du ich hätte mich in nüchternen Zustand oder mit halbwegs wachen Verstand, Theodor jemals hingegeben?", fauchte ihn Gilbert mit beleidigter Stimme an. Nun war es er welchen einen sehr starken Rotschimmer um die Nase herum aufwies.  
„Warte einmal, willst du mir gerade sagen, dass du es warst welcher unten lag?"  
Roderich musste laut auflachen. „Das große Preußen…"  
„Ach halt di Goschen, Schluchtenscheißer…"  
Gilbert kreuzte verstimmt die Arme und lehnte sich stärker an die Bettlehne. Roderich wischte sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er wieder zu prusten begann. Es tat ihm gut wieder mal aus ganzer Seele zu lachen, und sei es wegen etwas so banalen. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, sah er den Preußen an. „Über jeden anderen hätte ich nicht so gelacht, aber Theodor... Ich bitt dich Gilbert, der hasst dich genauso leidenschaftlich, wie ich es tue."  
„Wir waren halt beide schon ziemlich zu. Aber nun bist du dran."  
Roderich kramte nun seinerseits eine Weile in seinem Gedächtnis, doch so auf die Schnelle wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Gilbert kam ihm zu Hilfe.  
„Was war zwischen dir und den kleinen Schweizer?"  
Roderich sah ihn mit einem verlegenen Blick an und begann nervös mit den Bettlacken zu spielen.  
„Nichts von Bedeutung…"  
„Roddy, bleib ehrlich."  
„Er war der erste mit dem ich rumgemacht habe,… bist du jetzt zufrieden!"  
Gilbert musste wieder grinsen. Der Braunhaarige machte auf ihn mehr und mehr den Eindruck, eines junge Mädchen, welche bei was sehr unanständigen ertappt wurde. Wobei, dachte das ehemalige preußische Königtum zu sich, der Vergleich nicht von ungefähr kommt. Irgendwie hatte es was ungewöhnlich süßes an sich wie sein Rivale hier saß und den Stoff der Decke nervös durch die Finger gleiten ließ , mit unordentlichen Haar, welches von der abstehenden Strähne dominiert wurde, aber vor allem mit diesem Gesicht, das ohne Brille gleich jünger und vergleichshalber einen weicheren Eindruck machte.  
„Das ist alles? Deswegen schämst du dich?"  
„Wir wollten… mit einander schlafen, aber es hat halt nicht geklappt."  
„Wie es hat nicht funktioniert?"  
„Wir waren beide völlig beschämt und total mit den Nerven fertig, das keiner…."  
„ Einen Hochbekommen hat.", komplettierte der Preuße den Satz.  
„Gilbert, wir waren fast noch Kinder. Außerdem war das zu einer Zeit, wo die Kirche mit ihren Moralvorstellungen sehr präsent. war", verteidigte der Braunhaarige sich, nun noch beschämter als vorhin.  
Gilbet grinste in sich hinein. Die Sache begann ihm Spaß zu machen. Weniger wegen den Informationen welche er bekam, vielmehr hatte er seine Freude daran, den sonst beherrschten Musiker emotional in die Enge zu trieben.  
„Aber nach Tony, warst du kein blutiger Anfänger mehr, als du mit ihm das Lager teiltest."  
„Du bist dran, verdammter Saupreuß.", erinnerte ihn Roderich ein wenig forsch und versuchte so das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Warum hast du es so eilig, Sissy? Wir haben noch dir ganze Nacht vor uns."  
Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen blitze ihn Roderich an.  
„Eben nicht. Ich möchte auch einmal schlafen gehen! Also beeil dich."  
Nun war es an Gilbert zu überlegen. Ihm fielen mehrere Geschichten ein, doch war er sich sicher dass diese jetzt einzubringen, vielleicht nicht ganz so schlau war. Während der Weißhaarige so nachgrübelte und dabei versonnen die Decke anstarrte, gab Roderich, dem es langsam echt zu spät wurde, einen Denkanstoß.  
„Wenn du keine Idee hast, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen was damals in der Studentenschänke passiert ist, in welche du mich verschleppt hast."  
Augenblicklich färbten sich ungewollt die bleichen Wangen des Ostdeutschen rot. Abermals war er dankbar, dass das wenige Licht ausreichte diese Anzeichen zu kaschieren.  
„Von welchen Zeitalter sprechen wir da, Sissy?", fragte Gilbert unschuldig, auch wenn er genau wusste, von welchen Ereignis der Braunhaarige sprach.  
„Vor der französischen Revolution, Frühjahr 1781, die jährliche Konferenz der Nationen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches, bei dir in Berlin. Klingelt es endlich bei dir?"  
„Äh… nein, oh doch, warte da ist etwas in dem entferntesten Winkel in meinen Gehirn…" Schnell dachte sich der Preuße eine Art aus, wie er dieser Frage begegnen soll, doch bis dahin musste er Zeit rausschinden. Roderich wiederum bemerkte, wie nervös seine Nemesis wurde, und diesmal auch nicht gespielt. Er durfte da wohl einen blinden Treffer gelandet zu haben. Entweder sie beide hatten sich einst lächerlich gemacht, oder er hatte ein höchst amüsante Vorstellung seitens des Preußens verpasst, wie sich dieser im Alkoholrausch die Blöße gegeben hatte. Er ließ die Knie wieder langsam sinken und streckte seine Füße aus. Gilbert indes hatte begonnen seine Hände zu kneten und war, aus der Sicht seines ehemaligen Feindes geradezu unheimlich still geworden. Bis auf das ununterbrochene Händespiel, deutete nichts mehr auf eine gewisse Anspannung hin.  
„Nun,…"  
„Na ja, fangen wir mal so an. An was kannst du dich noch erinnern?"  
Roderich legte den Kopf schief. Warum jetzt ausgerechnet eine Gegenfrage. Er musste ja da ziemlich den Finger einer Wunde gelegt haben, wenn sich Gilbert so zierte.  
„An nicht viel. Es war am Ende der jährlichen Konferenz zwischen den Nationen des Heiligen Deutschen Reiches. Du warst Gastgeber und ich bin mit Karl und Katharina angereist, wobei ich Salvatria gleich mitgenommen habe. Die Sitzung ist wie immer im Chaos untergegangen und zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis, nun ja und da hast du mich am letzten Abend dazu eingeladen mit in die Stadt zu kommen. „Einen Heben", das war die Bezeichnung welche du verwendet hast." Roderich machte eine kleine Pause und ordnete seine Gedanken. „Ich glaube eher dir war die offene Sympathie unserer älteren Schwestern zueinander unheimlich…, du warst generell nicht gerade sehr frauenbegeistert zu dieser Zeit. Hat dein Herrscher wohl ein wenig abgefärbt." Spätestens da hätte Roderich erwartet s sich Gilbert wieder ins Gespräch einbringen würde, doch dieser beobachtete ihn interessiert. „Nun dann hast du mich in diese Spelunke gezerrt unter der Ausrede, ich solle mal lernen wieder mal im abzuschalten und die Freuden des Lebens genießen. Dort saßen wir dann mit so ein paar Grünschnäbel von Studenten zusammen und… nun ja salopp ausgedrückt haben wir uns einen ordentlichen Rausch angesoffen. An den restlichen Abend habe ich überhaupt keine Erinnerungen. Ich weiß nur dass ich am nächsten Tag, in einem der Gästebetten, dieses gastronomisch nicht sehr zu empfehlenden Etablissements, aufgewacht bin… mit einem ziemlichen Kater. Und während ich mich einmal orientiert habe, warst du schon auf, zog dich gerade an. Du hast mir nur noch gesagt das du mich im Rausch nach oben in das, von dir vorbezahlte Gästezimmer gebracht hast, da wir am Abend in einem nicht mehr reisefähigen Zustand gewesen waren…"  
Roderich sah weiterhin den anderen nicht an und versuchte fieberhaft diesen Abend soweit wie möglich zu rekonstruieren.  
„Äh, Roderich,…"  
Dieser hob erstaunt über die Unsicherheit und verunsichert über das ungewöhnliche Verhalten des Preußen, den Kopf. Dieses Verhalten passte eher zu Lichtenstein und nicht zu dem großarteigen Preußen, wie dieser sich gerne charakterisierte.  
„Könnte ich dir anstatt es umständlich zu beschreiben, einfach zeigen, was du an jenem Abend gemacht hast?"  
Nun war der Braunhaarige völlig aus dem Konzept. Gut, er wusste, das er an diesem Abend ein paar Bierchen zu viel getrunken hatte, und er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass er im berauschten Zustand Seiten von sich zeigte, von denen er überzeugt war, sie soweit seit dem Mittelalter unter Kontrolle zu haben. Wenn er sich an diesem Abend zum Deppen gemacht hatte, so war für ihn der einzige Trost, das alle mögliche Zeugen, bis auf einen, schon längst das Holznachthemd trugen. Während sich das ehemalige Kaisertum hilflos in seinen Gedanken überschlug, beugte das ehemalige Königtum vor und küsste ihn.

-

Geschichtlicher Kontext:  
Der Flashback findet während des ersten Schliesenkrieges (ich hoffe der ist für euch Hetalialeser ein Begriff) statt, so rund um den Zeitpunkt, wo Sachsen, Bayern und Franzosen Prag überrennen. Die Pragmatische Sanktion (1713) sollte nämlich verhindern das Probleme auftauchen, wenn Maria Theresa die Nachfolge ihres Vaters, aufgrund mangelnden männlichen Erbes, antritt. Das aber dann viele nach dem Tod Karl VI drauf gepfiffen haben, war für viele Zeitgenossen nicht sehr überraschend gewesen. Roderich hingegen spielt beim Gespräch mit Anges auf Margarete Maultasch (Gräfin von Tirol; 14 Jahrhundert) an. Nur so viel, nachdem sich ihre Vorfahren so sehr bemüht hatten Herzogtum Kärnten als Lehen zu bekommen, wurde es nach dem Tod von Margaretes Vater den Habsburgern zugesprochen. Manche Quellen nennen als einen der zahlriechen Gründe, welche den Kaiser zu so einen Schritt bewegt hatten, war die Tatsache dass Margarete eine Frau war, wobei ich betonen muss, das nicht das einzige gewesen sein kann. In den nächsten Tagen hoffe ich dass ich ein wenig mehr an Infos reinstellen kann, aber zu Letzt genannten habe ich schon einen OS für meine Sammlung begonnen.  
Sollte ich irgendwas übersehen haben, was erklärungsbedürftig ist meldet es mir bitte.  
Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläe, Anrreung, oder kurz Kommi sind immer willkommen.


End file.
